Ce que veulent les hommes
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Un sort raté et hop, Harry arrive à lire dans les pensées de tous les hommes de Poudlard… Y compris celles de son maître des potions et ce qu’il apprend est loin de ce qu’il s’était imaginé. Slash SSHP.
1. Oops

CE QUE VEULENT LES HOMMES 

**Sommaire :** Un sort raté et hop, Harry arrive à lire dans les pensées de tous les hommes de Poudlard… Y compris celles de son maître des potions et ce qu'il apprend est loin de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Slash SSHP. Spoilers de l'Ordre du Phénix.

**Disclaimer**** :** Pure fiction basée sur les œuvres de la Grande J. K. Rowlings à qui appartient tous les personnages, lieux, etc… d'Harry Potter. Merci à cette auteur pour avoir créée un si beau monde magique et de nous permettre d'y entrer.

**Warning**** :** Slash Harry/Severus avec beaucoup, beaucoup de sexe, je pense et d'amour bien entendu. Ce que je ne pourrais pas mettre sur ce site, sera posté sur un autre qui le permettra mais j'en aviserai déjà tous mes lecteurs d'abord. 

Pour certains personnages, je vais utiliser leurs noms originaux dont Severus Rogue qui redevient Severus Snape, Drago Malefoy : Draco Malfoy. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que ces deux personnages mais si je parle d'un autre protagoniste qui a un nom différent en Anglais et que je souhaite le faire participer à ma fic, je vous le dirais.

**Les pensées sont notées entre '……………' et les paroles entre « ……… ».**

Voilà, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, sinon que j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. J'aime beaucoup les reviews alors n'hésitez surtout pas à en écrire.^^

Bisous à tous.

Ce que veulent les hommes 

****

**Chapitre 1 : Oops**** !**

Ouf ! La journée d'école était enfin terminée et Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Heureusement, se dit-il, qu'il avait fait tous ses devoirs de la semaine. On était pourtant seulement lundi et le jeune étudiant était déjà fourbu. La réputation de la septième année n'était pas usurpée. Elle était bel et bien la plus dure de toutes.

« Hé Harry, » appela Ronald Weasley. « Tu veux t'entraîner un peu avec moi. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à maîtriser le sort de projection mentale et si je n'arrive pas à le lancer demain, Flitwick va me donner des tas de devoirs en plus. »

Ron regardait son ami d'un air tellement suppliant qu'Harry, malgré son manque d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, ne pu refuser.

Le sort de projection mentale faisait partie d'une branche compliquée mais vraiment utile de la magie et constituait en une capacité temporaire à connaître la pensée de l'autre. Cependant, ce pouvoir ne pouvait être pratiqué et réussir que lors de la menace d'un sort jeté, d'un danger d'où son inaction pour tout autre emploi. Ainsi aucun sorcier ne pouvait connaître les pensées des autres pour en tirer profit ou envahir les esprits. Lors d'un duel, l'agressé pouvait savoir dans la même seconde que son agresseur, ce que ce dernier allait faire et donc pouvait anticiper son action tout en parant le coup et devenir l'attaquant beaucoup plus aisément.

Harry avait dû utiliser ce sort lors de sa lutte acharnée contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et c'est l'une de ces techniques qui lui avait permis de le faire disparaître définitivement l'année précédente.

Se positionnant en face de son ami, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et regarda Ron brandir la sienne en un geste souple et fluide. Le rouquin s'écria : « praehendere pensaraaaahhhh ».

Un jet de lumière pourpre illumina le bout de sa baguette et alla frapper Harry qui tomba à la renverse sous la violence du sort.

« Oh non ! » gémit Ron. « Pardon Harry, c'est ce saleté de chat qui… Harry ? _Harry !_ »

Le jeune Gryffondor se précipita sur son ami qui était immobile par terre, le teint aussi blanc que la neige. Ses yeux étaient clos.

« Oh mon dieu ! » soupira Ron, horrifié, avant de prendre le corps inerte d'Harry dans ses bras et de se précipiter vers l'infirmerie.

*************************************

« Oh ma tête ! » gémit Harry intérieurement. 

Il savait qu'il était étendu sur un matelas confortable, dans une pièce silencieuse mais son esprit demeurait flou. Il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses pensées ni à ouvrir ses yeux. Même sa bouche pesait des tonnes, il n'aurait pas pu ne serait-ce que gémir. Il avait l'impression de n'être fait que de plomb avec une migraine épouvantable.

'Oh, mais qu'ai-je fait ? Pardonne-moi Harry. Réveille-toi, je t'en prie.'

C'était la voix de Ron, Harry l'avait reconnu. On aurait dit qu'il… pleurait. Il n'avait jamais vu Ron pleurer et n'avait pas envie de le voir non plus. Harry essaya de parler, de rassurer son ami mais sa bouche demeura définitivement close.

'Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne veux pas que tu meurs.'

Harry criait des paroles qui ne franchirent pas ses lèvres, 'Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas mourir. Laisses-moi juste un peu de temps.'

'Oh Harry !'

Puis le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre, des bruits de pas rapides mais légers. Une démarche familière. Celle du directeur.

« Comment va-t-il Pompom ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète mais maîtrisée.

« Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé Monsieur le Directeur. Je suis un peu inquiète. Monsieur Weasley m'a dit qu'il avait lancé, pour son entraînement, le sort de projection mentale sur Monsieur Potter mais qu'il ne l'a pas formulé correctement et… »

« Je suis désolé, Professeur, » coupa Ron, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues pâles. « Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à harry. J'ai fait correctement le mouvement du poignet et j'ai énoncé la formule mais avant que je puisse finir, le chat d'Hermione Pattenrond m'a sauté dessus, croyant que je jouerait avec lui… et… et… »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute Monsieur Weasley » répondit doucement Dumbledore. « Je pense qu'Harry ne va pas tarder à reprendre conscience ? »

La fin de sa phrase était interrogative et il s'était tourné vers l'infirmière pour confirmation.

« Je pense que oui, Monsieur le Directeur mais j'ai peur des conséquences. Cela ne s'était jamais encore produit auparavant. » 

Ron gémit.

« Mais ce n'est pas du tout un sort mortel et je pense que si Monsieur Potter souffrait de troubles après son réveil, l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste serait capable d'y faire face sans aucun problème. »

« Et bien nous voilà rassuré, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Weasley ? »  dit le vieil homme. « Nous ne pourrons qu'aviser en temps voulu. » 

'Comme nous l'avons souvent fait déjà. Pauvre Harry. Si jeune et pourtant…'

Harry était étonné que Dumbledore est dit cette dernière phrase mais il le fût plus quand il entendit son ami dire ensuite 'Rassuré tu parles ! Je voudrais tellement que tu ouvres les yeux Harry. Pardonne-moi.'

Harry se sentit de nouveau happé par le néant. Ses membres devenaient encore plus lourds et il s'endormit à nouveau dans un tumulte de pensées contradictoires.

***********************************

La lumière était vive et Harry plaça une main sur ses yeux pour l'atténuer.

« Harry ! »

Entre ses doigts entrouverts, Harry vit une forme sombre se précipiter vers son lit et il se retrouva bientôt submergé par un océan de cheveux bruns qui embaumaient la pomme verte.

« Hermione » murmura Harry.

Sa voix était pâteuse tout comme sa bouche. Il se racla la gorge et son amie lui tendit le verre d'eau qui avait été déposé par la main prévoyante de Madame Pomfresh sur sa table de nuit.

Harry but avidement et regarda Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai été tellement inquiète » dit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes. « C'est Pattenrond qui a troublé Ron donc c'était aussi de ma faute. »

« Non, Hermy, ce n'est pas du tout de votre faute, » corrigea Harry en secouant la tête très doucement. « Ca peut arriver de rater un sort et tu vois, je vais bien. Je n'ai même presque plus mal à la tête. »

La jeune fille reprit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et lui sourit.

« Madame Pomfresh a dit de l'appeler dès que tu te réveillerais alors je vais aller la chercher. Je resterais dehors le temps qu'elle t'examine et si elle le veut bien, on pourra retourner à la tour Gryffondor tous les deux. Ron nous y attend. Je lui ai dit de rester là-bas. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il culpabilise. »

Harry baissa les yeux pendant deux secondes. Il faudrait qu'il est une petite discussion avec Ron.

« Dis Hermione, je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? »

« Deux jours. »

« Deux jours ? »

« Oui. On est mercredi et il est 18 h 30. Tu as été inconscient pendant tout ce temps-là. »

« Je n'ai pas tout le temps était inconscient, j'ai entendu Ron et Dumbledore qui… »

« Ah Monsieur Potter, enfin réveillé ! Miss Granger, vous auriez dû me dire que notre malade n'était plus inconscient » s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en entrant dans la pièce.

« J'allais vous appeler Madame. Je vais rester dehors le temps de l'auscultation. »

L'infirmière acquiesça et Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Harry puis un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'elle reviendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

************************************

« Et bien apparemment tout va bien Monsieur Potter » annonça Madame Pomfresh. « Vous pouvez vous rhabiller et je vous autorise à rentrer dans votre Maison. Je vais informer le Professeur Dumbledore mais je tiens à vous signaler que si vous ressentez la moindre chose inhabituelle, revenez immédiatement me voir. »

« Très bien Madame Pomfresh » dit Harry en réajustant sa robe. 

Il rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait patiemment à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et ils se sourirent.

La jeune fille était rassurée. Si la tyrannique Madame Pomfresh avait laissé son ami sortir, cela voulait dire qu'il allait bien. Elle entreprit de raconter à Harry les cours qu'il avait manqué pendant ces deux jours.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Draco Malfoy, accompagné de ses deux gardes du corps, j'ai nommé Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

Le jeune homme blond arbora de suite un sourire ironique et suffisant.

'Tiens le balafré et Sang-de-bourbe !'

« Tiens le balafré et Sang-de-bourbe ! » s'exclama Draco le regard dégoûté parcourant les deux Gryffondors.

Harry regardait le Serpentard avec des yeux ronds. Que lui prenait-il de dire deux fois la même chose, comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendus.

« Nous ne sommes pas sourd Malfoy et comme d'habitude tu radotes. »

Draco haussa un sourcil et Hermione regarda son ami, les sourcils froncés.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? N'essayons même pas de le comprendre. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est un Gryffondor de toute façon.' pensa Draco.

« C'est toi Malfoy qui n'en vaut pas la peine ! » répondit Harry, furieux. « Allez viens Hermione, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec eux, ils ne comprendront jamais rien. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le jeune homme brun prit la jeune fille par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite en dépassant les trois Serpentards.

'Groumpf' pensa Crabbe.

'………' pensa Goyle.

'Comment a-t-il su que je pensais qu'ils ne valaient rien ?' se demanda Malfoy. 'Oh, je dois le dire tellement souvent qu'il le sait.' Il ricana, ironique.

« Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu dis tout ça à Malfoy ? » demanda Hermione qui le suivait tooujours presque en courant maintenant.

Le jeune homme était tellement en colère qu'il ne remarquait pas qu'il marchait plus vite.

« Tu as bien entendu tout ce qu'il a dit non ? »

« Tout ce qu'il a dit ? » répéta la jeune fille.

« Oui ! »

« Mais… Mais, il a seulement dit « Tiens le balafré et Sang-de-bourbe ! ». Il n'a rien dit d'autre Harry. »

Le jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta net et retint son amie de lui foncer dedans.

« Tu as entendu comme moi qu'il a dit que ça valait pas la peine de nous comprendre ? » demanda-t-il, le visage mi-perplexe, mi-inquiet.

« Non » répondit Hermione doucement, inquiète elle aussi.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, pensant la même chose.

« Ce n'est pas possible » murmura Harry.

« Oh la la » dit Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu crois que… » demanda-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu arrives à lire dans mes pensées Harry ? »

Harry se concentra, resta silencieux quelques secondes, les yeux fixés dans les prunelles chocolat de la jeune fille et soupira en secouant négativement la tête.

« As-tu su ce que pensait Crabbe et Goyle ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry. « J'ai juste entendu Crabbe grogner. »

« Il n'a pas émis un seul son Harry. Seul Malfoy a parlé. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » murmura le jeune homme.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr » répliqua son amie.

« Hermione et si… »

« Tiens, tiens, » retentit une voix sifflante et froide dans le couloir. « Potter ? Enfin réveillé ou n'était-ce qu'un subterfuge pour manquer deux jours de classe sans recevoir de retenue ? »

Le professeur Severus Snape, maître des potions à Poudlard se dressait tout de noir vêtu, comme à son habitude, devant ses deux étudiants, le regard noir et la bouche déformée en un sourire mauvais.

« Non, Professeur, ce n'était pas pour rater deux jours de cours » répliqua sèchement Harry. « Je viens juste de me réveiller et… »

'Mon dieu, quelle bouche !'

Harry se figea et, complètement abasourdi, remarqua que les pupilles de son professeur étaient légèrement dilatées alors que le couloir était relativement éclairé et surtout, qu'elles étaient dirigées droit vers ses propres lèvres.

« Bien commode Potter, » rétorqua Snape sarcastiquement. « Juste le jour où je faisais passer les examens blancs pour vos ASPICs. »

« Vous pourrez demander à Madame Pomfresh et au Professeur Dumbledore si vous ne pensez pas que je dis la vérité… »

'Et cette peau hâlée. Elle a l'air si douce.'

« Non Potter. De toute façon, le Directeur m'en parlera mais vous aurez quand même à repasser votre examen blanc en potion. »

« D'accord Professeur. »

'Serais-tu également d'accord si j'arrachais ta robe là tout de suite et caressais ton corps si chaud, si tentant.'

Harry déglutit avec peine et essaya d'empêcher la rougeur qui menaçait d'envahir ses joues.

« Bien. Retournez dans votre salle commune à présent. Potter, je vous informerais de la date de votre passage demain après le cours. »

'Pars vite avant que je ne l'arrache bel et bien.'

Harry acquiesça et respira profondément, se raidissant peu à peu lorsque son professeur le dépassa en reprenant son chemin. 

'Et cette paire de fesses. Mmmmmmm.'

Harry se retourna vivement, choqué pour rencontrer le regard brûlant de Snape qui détourna rapidement le regard, les joues légèrement roses, et s'empressa de mettre de la distance avec le Gryffondor.

Harry pu encore intercepter quelques mots silencieux.

'J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu le regarder… le désirer… Mmmm, cette bouche…'

« Alors Harry ? Lui, tu l'entends ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie et son regard parla de lui-même.

« Oh pauvre Harry, » murmura Hermione, en le serrant contre elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que le Professeur Snape peut penser mais je ne veux pas le savoir. »

'Moi non plus' se dit Harry mais il était trop tard maintenant.


	2. A chacun son introspection

Merci beaucoup à vous pour vos reviews. Ca me fait très plaisir de les lire et ça m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite. Je vous fais de gros, gros poutouxes.

**Clau : **Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lorsque je commence une fic, je la finis et j'essaye d'updater souvent. Là, j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordi et j'emprunte celui de ma sœur et j'ai d'autres fics mais je ne mets jamais un mois pour mettre le chapitre suivant.

**Nakhemda :** Je pense que tu seras contente parce que Severus n'a pas fini de fantasmer sur Harry. Notamment en cours. Héhé. ^^

**Dark Jezebel : **Euuuuhhhh maieuhhh… ^^ Vi que je suis romantique. Entre 'HP et la laitue perdue' et celle-ci, j'espère bien que tu te feras les abdos mais celle-ci n'est pas destinée à être totalement humoristique, contrairement à l'autre. Bisous.

**Cachou : **Vi moi aussi j'aimerais connaître les pensées des hommes… parfois…^^ Remarque, parfois c'est po dur à savoir. ^^

**Arcadiane : **Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais m'en sortir. J'ai bientôt finie certaines fics donc c'est bon. Mici pour ton compliment. Il faut dire que j'adorerais savoir ce que pense Severus. Et surtout que j'aimerais qu'il pense cela vis-à-vis d'Harry. Héhé. Pros goutouxes. ^^

**Vivi Malfoy : **Moi aussi j'ai adoré le film, surtout l'épisode de l'épilation. ^^

**Lady Yoko Crystal : **De rien. Si j'ai pu t'aider un peu. ^^

**Ombrefeu : **Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Harry ? Sinon j'espère bien le réconcilier avec toi parce que je l'aime beaucoup moa et z'aime aussi le couple Harry/Sev. Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas ? Maieuhhh sinon je n'aurais pas écrit cette fic. ^^ 

**Vinéa K. S Mafoy : **Personnellement Lucius ne m'attire pas mais je suis d'accord pour Severus. Je bave littéralement devant. Héhé.^^ Bisous aussi. 

**Andadrielle : **Vi, c'est qu'il a des drôles de pensées cachées notre Severus. Heureusement qu'Harry peut les lire. ^^

****

**********************************************************************************************************

****

**Noms originaux**** : **Neville Londubat = Neville Longbottom.

**Autres indications**** : **'Play Wizards', ce serait un magazine masculin. Voyez un peu le jeu de mots, sachant que 'Wizards' veut dire 'Sorciers'. ^^ 

****

****

**Chapitre 2 : A chacun son introspection **

'Oh la la, c'est horrible,' se dit le rouquin, horrifié. 'Tu entends ce que je pense là ? Tu entends Harry ? Tu m'entends là ?'

« Oui, Ron » répondit Harry d'un air las.

Hermione et lui venaient d'expliquer à Ron ce qui arrivait à leur ami et le plus jeune fils Weasley regardait le jeune brun d'un air estomaqué et très inquiet.

« Et c'est à cause de moi ! Oh pardon Harry » gémit-il.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne te tiens pas pour responsable. » Harry se tourna vers Hermione et ajouta, « Et toi non plus. »

Hermione acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

'Bon sang ce qu'elle est mignonne !'

Harry se tourna vivement vers Ron qui rougit. Le jeune brun réussit à étouffer un éclat de rire devant la pensée de son ami.

'Oh non Harry, ne te fiches pas de moi. Je n'y peux rien. Et tu sais bien qu'elle me plaît.'

Harry fit un signe de tête en direction de Ron et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Hermione intercepta cet échange silencieux et était sur le point de les questionner lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnegan.

« Hé salut ! » s'exclama Dean. « Vous savez quoi ? On a entendu Crabbe flirter avec Pansy Parkinson. »

'Aaaahhhhh' pensa Ron, écœuré.

'Beurk' pensa Dean.

'Dégeu' pensa Seamus.

« Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec vous ! » rétorqua Harry, pas encore habitué à son nouveau pouvoir.

Seamus et Dean regardèrent leur compagnon de dortoir d'un drôle d'air.

'Comment sait-il… ?'

'Comment… ?'

« Oui, moi aussi, je pense comme vous, » dit Hermione vivement. « Rien qu'à voir vos têtes, on lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert et savoir que Crabbe fait des avances à Parkinson, bouhh. »

'Merci Hermione' songea Harry.

Ron sourit et dit à Harry par la pensée, 'Tu lui dois une fière chandelle pour ce coup-ci !'

Ils se sourirent, se comprenant.

« Il était pathétique » reprit Dean. « Et Malfoy en était bouche-bée. »

'Et moi, j'étais bouche-bée par son joli petit cul, moulé dans son jean si serré. Dommage qu'il soit un Serpentard.'

Harry faillit s'étouffer. Il n'en revenait pas. Seamus fantasmait sur Malfoy ! Seamus était gay… ou bi !

Pendant un temps, avoir cette information en main l'aurait combler totalement de joie. Il avait lui-même souvent rêver du bel Irlandais non innocemment et aurait bien tenté une aventure avec lui mais il avait toujours pensé que Seamus s'intéressait totalement et exclusivement aux filles. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. 

Ron et Hermione savaient que leur meilleur ami était gay ainsi que d'autres personnes en qui Harry avait toute confiance comme Lupin, Dumbledore ou les différents membres de la famille Weasley et s'en accordaient très bien. Seule Ginny l'avait mal pris au début mais elle avait trouvé plus que de la consolation en la personne de Neville Longbottom.

« Et Pansy ? » demanda Hermione.

« Dédaigneuse comme à son habitude, » répondit Seamus. « Elle ricanait avec son groupe de copines. Bon, vu la circonstance, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir mais vraiment quelle… »

'PESTE !' pensa Seamus, Dean, Ron, Harry et… Hermione.

« … peste ! » finit Seamus. Les autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête vigoureux.

« Oh… Au fait Harry, » s'exclama Dean tout à coup. « On a vu Dumbledore qui nous a demandé de te dire qu'il avait besoin de te parler. Je pense qu'il doit être dans son bureau maintenant. »

'A moins qu'il n'ait pas fini de rôder autour de McGonagall' pensa Dean.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dean, stupéfait mais vit à sa mine qu'il était très sérieux. Le jeune Gryffondor ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune et sortit de la pièce.

**************************************

'C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la marre, …Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette chanson dans la tête… Vite, vite autre chose…' pensa Michael Corner.

'Je lui ai pourtant DIT qu'Amélie ne m'intéressait pas, c'est juste une copine bang sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse de plus pour la convaincre ??? Ah les femmes !!!' se dit un Poufsouffle de sixième année.

'Ca, j'ai fait ! Il ne me reste plus que le devoir de divination pour la vieille chouette mais je sens que ça sera pondu en cinq minutes.'

'…se secouent le bas des reins… Stop, STOOOOOPPPPP, je ne veux plus l'avoir cette chanson !!!'

'… Et Miss Teigne était avec moi… Elle l'a vu aussi renverser tous les meubles… Je t'aurais Peeves, je t'aurais…'

'Raaahhh, elle est bonne celle-là… et quand elle rougit… à croquer, j'vous l'dit…'

'Et ce pari m'a rapporté 5 gallions, ça fait que je pourrais me l'acheter le guide du sorcier pour les match de Quidditch internationaux…'

'Il faut que je trouve des toilettes tout de suite moi…'

'… Il est pas si p'tit qu'ça ! Il mesure bien 13, 5 cm, c'est honorable et puis j'ai qu'quinze ans !'

'Merde ! J'ai perdu mon 'Play Wizards'… Où est-ce qu'il peut être ?… Là dernière fois que j'l'ai vu, on était en cours de métamorphose avec McGo… Oohhh Merde !'

'… et font coin-coin…AAAAAAHHHHH…'

Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur et avait un mal fout à ne pas éclater de rire lorsque quelque chose le refroidit brutalement. 

'Mmmmm mais voici Monsieur Sexy de l'année' pensa une voix chaude, rauque et sensuelle, qui était en complète contradiction avec sa glaciale douceur usuelle.

« Potter, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda sèchement Severus Snape lorsqu'il vit son étudiant essayer d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau et…

'Moi aussi j'aimerais te convoquer dans le mien'

« … Et…, » Harry avala difficilement. « Mais je ne peux pas entrer, je n'ai pas le mot de passe. »

'Dis juste 'J'ai envie de ton corps' et moi, je te laisserais entrer… profondément.'

Harry rougit légèrement, la bouche soudainement sèche.

« C'est 'sucre d'orge' » cracha le maître des potions en regardant Harry avec mépris.

'Et comme j'aimerais sucer le tien.'

Harry faillit s'étrangler. Comment son professeur pouvait le regarder ainsi en pensant cela et surtout comment pouvait-il le désirer ? C'était _Snape_ !

'Bon sang, cette bouche'

Instinctivement, Harry passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et le regretta aussitôt.

'Mmmmm. Si cette langue pouvait lécher autre chose. Mmmmm… Si je pouvais toucher _ce_ corps, Merlin... Je ne peux décemment pas aller voir Albus comme ça. Il va le voir et il va comprendre. Non, une petite séance de travaux manuel s'impose.'

« Ne rester pas planter là Potter, je vous ai donné le mot de passe, je pense que vous êtes capable de vous débrouiller seul maintenant. »

« Oui… Oui Professeur » bredouilla Harry.

Severus s'éloigna vivement. Harry rougit davantage, connaissant la 'dure' cause de ce départ précipité et surtout la suite que son professeur allait y donner. Il aurait dû être dégoûté. Oui, il aurait dû. Alors pourquoi, se demandait le jeune homme, ressentait-il une intense chaleur vers le bas de son ventre ?

Harry se passa une main lente dans les cheveux tout en ayant dix milles pensées à la seconde, pensées qui ne lui appartenaient pas toutes en propre. Il essaya de les repousser et partit précipitamment.

'… Bras dessus-dessous, comme des girouettes, c'est super chouette, c'est extra fou…'


	3. Une petite touche de rébellion

Kikou à tous.

Première chose **JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUS UN TRES JOYEUX NOEL** beaucoup de joie, d'amour… et de potterfics. ^^ Gros poutouxes à tous.

Deuxième chose : Elehyn perd sa mâchoire. Et bien, plus de 60 reviews pour deux chapitres… si je m'attendais à ça… Mici, mici beaucoup. Ca me fait très plaisir. Du coup, j'ai la pression ^^, j'ai peur que mes chapitres vous déçoivent… mais je vais faire tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Pauvre Harry (héhé), il y a encore beaucoup de choses qu'il va découvrir.

Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont dit que le deuxième chapitre avait été trop court, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire « Maieeeuuuhhhhh ». Voilà. ^^ C'était ma pensée du jour. ^^ Sérieusement, je savais qu'il était court (seulement 3 pages word) mais c'est un chapitre que je n'avais pas prévu de mettre, cependant, je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'Harry est une petite entrevue avec Dumbledore et du coup, il a fallu que j'étoffe. Par contre, je ne fais jamais de chapitre vraiment long. Le plus grand que j'ai fait faisait 6 pages. En général, je me tiens à 5 pages, parfois 4 mais c'est plus rare. Par contre, j'essaye d'updater souvent. Voilà, vous savez tout. ^^

**Arcadiane : **Vi, j'ai quelques bonnes idées même si, cette fic est beaucoup moins structurée dans ma tête que ne l'était et est extrême Séduction. Pour ma fic Anglaise, théoriquement, je vais écrire encore 6 ou 7 chapitres et elle est finie. D'ailleurs, je pense, peut-être, à la traduire en Français. Je ne sais pas encore, je verrais parce que j'ai plein de fics en attente.

**Clau : **Merci. Tes compliments me font plaisir. Je te rassure une nouvelle fois, je ne lâcherais pas ma fic, ni celle-là, ni les autres. Une fois commencée, je les termine. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais updater toutes les semaines à chaque fois. Je publie lorsque le chapitre est prêt mais je peux te garantir que je ne mets jamais un mois pour mettre un chapitre.

**Ombrefeu : **J'avais aussi trouvé Harry injuste mais c'était plutôt pour ne pas trop culpabiliser lui-même. Il le prend comme bouc-émissaire mais je ne pense pas que ça durera. Heureusement… Pauvre Sevy.

**Dame Lune : **Pour Seamus, j'ai quelques idées mais je ne pense pas que ça aille très loin. Harry est pour Sevy. Héhé. ^^ Et vi, Sev est plutôt frustré et bien sûr, ça va un peu continuer. ^^

**Tolkiane : **Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les pensées de Draco, vous allez bientôt les connaître *Rire sadique de l'auteur*^^

**Saael : **Merci pour les bisous. C'est vrai que c'est plus encourageant. ^^ Héhé, Draco… il a pas fini de vous surprendre.

**Léna : **Mais non Sev n'est pas un vicieux. C'est un homme c'est tout… qui désire Harry. Héhé.^^

**Dark Jezebel : **Mdr. J'ai filé à ma sœur ‚ 'la danse des canards' dans la tête et moi aussi, je l'ai eu pendant plusieurs jours. ^^ Et c'est bien ça, on se dit 'Nooonnn, je veux pas l'avoir dans la tête. Stop ! Stop !' ^^

**Mangafana : **Oui, moi aussi je rigole souvent toute seule devant l'ordi mais, pour moi, ça va. Ca ne surprend plus personne. Ils savent tous que je suis fo-folle alors… ^^

**Lilou1 : **J'aime bien, vous vous demandez tous ce que peut bien penser Malfoy ? Et Crabbe et Goyle alors ? … Bon, disons que j'ai rien dit. ^^ Les réponses seront mises sous peu.

**Indications des noms**** : **Poppy Pomfrey = Pompom Pomfresh.

**Petit rappel**** : Les paroles sont indiquées entre « …… » et les pensées entre '……..'**

Chapitre 3 : Une petite touche de rébellion 

Harry s'adossa contre le mur de pierre froide dans le recoin sombre d'un couloir, les joues rouges. Il fallait qu'il se calme un peu avant de pouvoir paraître normal pour son entrevue avec le directeur. Il ferma donc les yeux et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit – chose qui n'était pas aisée du fait de son nouveau pouvoir.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il se savait désiré par Snape et voilà que maintenant cette idée l'émoustillait. Ca n'allait pas, ça n'allait vraiment pas du tout ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse au plus vite. Peut-être que cette sensation vis-à-vis de son professeur était dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu de petit-ami depuis longtemps maintenant. Etant donné sa célébrité, il préférait cacher son homosexualité aux personnes dont il ne pouvait jurer de leur totale loyauté.

Harry reprit une dernière inspiration profonde, rouvrit les yeux et reprit son chemin jusqu'à se trouver, de nouveau, devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. 

« Sucre d'orge » énonça le jeune homme d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

Bientôt, Harry se trouva dans les escaliers circulaires et mobiles qui menaient à la porte du grand bureau et frappa fermement sur le panneau de chêne.

« Entrez » invita une voix familière.

Harry poussa la porte et entra.

« Harry, » accueillit le vieil homme. « Assis-toi, je t'en prie. »

« Merci professeur » répondit le Gryffondor. Puis, il se tourna vers le phénix et ajouta « Bonjour Fumseck. »

L'oiseau mythique rouge et or laissa échapper un doux trémolo qui apaisa Harry.

'Où sont passé mes bonbons au citron ?… Ah oui, je les avais mis dans mon placard… Je suis sûr qu'Alastor vient m'en chiper quand je ne suis pas là. »

Dumbledore ouvrit un placard près de son bureau. 

« Un bonbon Harry ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Non, merci professeur » répondit Harry.

'Tant mieux' pensa le vieil homme. 'Ca m'en fera plus pour moi.' Puis, il rit intérieurement. 

Harry avait dû mal à ne pas l'imiter. Voilà quelles étaient les pensées du plus grand sorcier du monde.

« Harry, » commença-t-il, en regardant le jeune homme par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « J'ai demandé à te voir pour savoir si tu as remarqué des changements, si tu as noté des choses qui t'ont paru bizarre et qui pourraient, peut-être, être les effets secondaires du sort que tu as reçu ? »

« Euh… »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Une part de lui-même lui conseillait de dire au directeur ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il avait le pouvoir de connaître les pensées des hommes mais une autre partie de lui, lui proclamait de ne rien révéler. Harry était confus.

Il avait une entière confiance en Dumbledore et se disait que ce pouvoir pouvait entraîner des conséquences néfastes ou que peut-être d'autres effets secondaires seraient à prévoir et qu'il valait mieux en parler tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. De plus, Harry avait quelques scrupules. Il n'aurait pas voulu que d'autres personnes que lui puissent lire dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il avait eu ses premiers cours d'Occlumancie avec Snape, il n'avait pas aimé que son cynique professeur pénètre ainsi dans son esprit et espionne ses souvenirs, spécialement ceux qui étaient intimes ou humiliants.

Harry était tenaillé entre deux feux. Ce pouvoir pouvait aussi lui permettre de savoir ce que pensait vraiment les autres. Il pouvait peut-être ainsi découvrir si un autre des sorciers de Poudlard comptait reprendre la relève de Voldemort. Celui-ci avait été vaincu mais certains mages ambitieux pouvaient mal tourner. Peut-être qu'il était de son devoir de s'assurer qu'aucune personne ne serait susceptible de reprendre le même chemin qu'avait emprunté, jadis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry s'encouragea encore un peu, essayant de se convaincre que de garder le silence encore un peu ne serait pas un mal et que, non, ce n'était pas pour pouvoir, encore, connaître les pensées de son maître des potions.

Le jeune étudiant sortit de ses profondes réflexions lorsqu'il entendit que Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés, l'appelait, apparemment depuis quelques secondes déjà.

« Pardon professeur. Je… euh, je réfléchissais… passais en revue ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie et euh… non… je ne vois rien. Rien de spécial » mentit Harry qui baissa les yeux.

'Est-ce bien sûr ?' se demanda Dumbledore douteux.

Les joues d'Harry se tintèrent de rose mais il garda le silence et entendit le directeur penser 'Non, c'est Harry. Il me l'aurait dit si quelque chose n'allait pas… Je côtoie peut-être un peu trop Alastor ces temps-ci moi.'

Harry gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. 

'… Je suis sûr qu'il me chipe mes bonbons, j'en avais un deuxième paquet… Il n'y est plus… enfin…'

« Si tu vois quoique ce soit d'inhabituel Harry, viens me voir ou vas tout de suite en parler à Poppy qui m'en informera. »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Tu peux y aller maintenant. » Dumbledore adressa à Harry un sourire affectueux et confiant qu'essaya de rendre Harry, bien qu'il était rongé de culpabilité.

Il se leva vivement et gagna la porte aussi rapidement que possible. Il dit au revoir au directeur et se retrouva bien vite hors du bureau, dans l'escalier mobile. Il franchit précipitamment la gargouille et se ruant dans le couloir, il buta contre quelque chose, ou plutôt contre quelqu'un.

Harry se retrouva allongé, de tout son long, sur cette personne qui était, elle aussi, étendue à même le sol. Avant qu'Harry n'ai eût le temps de relever la tête et de s'excuser, il entendit une voix se dire.  

'Oh mon dieu, il est sur moi ! Il est sur moi !'

Le visage enfouit dans le cou de l'homme, Harry rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une forêt de cheveux noir, légèrement graisseux. 'Oh mon dieu non !' se dit Harry.

'Il sent si bon… mmmmm. Oh, Harrrryyyyy.'

Le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit des yeux ronds, arrêtant de respirer.

'Il faut pas que je me frotte. Il faut pas que je me frotte. Il faut pas que je me frotte. Frottes-toi. Frottes-toi. Frottes-toi. Il faut pas… AAAAHHHHH.'

« POTTER ! »

Harry sursauta et releva la tête au dessus de celle de son professeur. Il rencontra deux yeux noirs qui s'efforçaient de rester impassible.

'Il est là, juste là, s'il se penchait un peu, juste un peu… mmmm cette bouche !' pensait Severus, son regard fixé sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POTTER ? UNE INVITATION POUR VOUS RELEVER ? » siffla Snape.

'Te relèves pas, te relèves pas, te relèves pas…' se disait l'homme en même temps.

Harry était, une nouvelle fois confus par les pensées et les paroles contradictoires de son maître des potions. I fallait qu'il se relève, ça il le savait mais, étrangement, il n'en avait pas envie. Une étincelle rebelle s'alluma dans ses yeux et impulsivement, il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire auparavant… cependant, avant, il ne connaissait pas les pensées secrètes de son professeur.

Harry se releva mais en faisant exprès de gigoter sur le corps de l'homme étendu sous lui, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se redresser adroitement. Il exerça quelques pressions sur les zones sensibles de Snape, se tortillant légèrement en murmura un timide et contrit « Excusez-moi professeur » tout en jubilant d'entendre son professeur gémir silencieusement.

Severus avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas onduler du bassin. Ce petit imbécile n'arrivait même pas à se relever correctement. Savait-il quelle torture il était en train de lui infliger ? Il se frottait à lui, attisant le feu qui coulait dans ses veines. Il sentait son sexe se gorger de désir et si ce petit morveux ne se redressait pas assez vite, il le sentirait lui aussi. Severus se dégagea donc aussi vite qu'il le pu et adressa un regard noir au Gryffondor.

« Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez Potter ! » cracha l'homme furieux d'être à nouveau excité et devant vraiment voir Albus.

« Excusez-moi professeur. »

Harry contourna Snape et le dépassa vivement. Il pu sentir le regard toujours brûlant de l'homme le suivre et intercepter un bref. 'Je le veux !'

Harry accéléra le pas.

*********************************************

Assis à la grande table des Gryffondors pour le dîner, Harry se plaquait fermement les mains contre les oreilles. Il avait les yeux fermés mais pouvait sentir les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et de compassion de ses deux amis. Le bruit était insoutenable. Non seulement, il entendait l'écho de toutes les paroles des étudiants de Poudlard mais il percevait aussi toute la cacophonie des élèves de sexe masculin de la dite école. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir l'oreille collée contre un essaim d'abeilles surexcitées dont le bourdonnement avait étant amplifié et n'avait pas de fin.

C'était horrible.

Insistant. Lancinant. Incessant. Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Puis, tout à coup, sans raison apparente, le bruit diminua d'intensité pour se retrouver presque à l'état de murmure.

Harry écarta doucement les doigts, testant les décibels, puis retira ses mains complètement lorsqu'il vit que le brouhaha avait disparu.

« Parlez-moi ? » ordonna Harry à Ron et Hermione.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron, décontenancé.

« Merci » dit Harry.

Il enfourna une cuillère de purée dans sa bouche et commença à manger. Entre deux bouchées, il releva la tête et vit ses amis s'échanger un regard inquiet et interrogateur. Puis, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, » répondit-il voyant leurs questions muettes dans leurs yeux. « Le bruit était intolérable puis, tout à coup, il s'est atténué. A un moment, j'ai cru que je devenais sourd, c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de parler. Ron a dit quelque chose que j'ai parfaitement entendu donc ça signifie que je ne suis pas en train de perdre un sens. Ca doit être… comme… comme une réaction 'normale' au sort raté. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Peut-être » répondit Ron.

« Je ne sais pas Harry, » dit Hermione. « Le professeur Dumbledore t'a convoqué tout à l'heure. Que lui as-tu dit ? »

Harry eut une hésitation et murmura « Rien. »

« Rien ? » répéta Hermione mi-incrédule, mi-furieuse. « Mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ? Il fallait le faire Harry. Imagine qu'il y ait des conséquences à ce sort ? Imagine que… »

« Je sais 'Mione, » coupa Harry, mi-embarrassé, mi-furieux lui aussi. « J'ai assez de scrupules comme ça sans que tu en rajoutes. »

Il gigota sur sa chaise, regarda aux alentours puis reprit, « Peut-être serait-il préférable que je ne le dise pas tout de suite. Imagine qu'il y ait un élève qui veuille devenir le successeur de Voldemort, ici. Avec ce pouvoir, je pourrais facilement le savoir. »

« Harry, c'est immoral… » commença la jeune fille.

« Mais il n'a pas tord » rétorqua Ron la bouche à moitié pleine.

Hermione fusilla le rouquin du regard. « Ce n'est pas un bon moyen. Il faut arrêter ça le plus vite possible Harry. En plus, je ne vois pas qui voudrait reprendre le flambeau. Tout le monde sait que tu as vaincu Voldemort à plate couture. Tout le monde sait que tu es plus puissant que chacun d'entre nous et tout le monde sait que… »

« Et Malfoy ? » demanda Harry. « Tu as entendu ce qu'il t'a dit. Il t'a traité de Sang-de-bourbe ce qui correspond au langage qu'avaient les partisans de Voldemort. »

Hermione soupira. « Tu sais bien que Malfoy a refusé de faire partie des mangemorts et qu'il me traite de Sang-de-bourbe par habitude et pour provoquer. Il ne faut pas lui répondre, c'est tout. Peut-être qu'il se lassera (Ron et Harry lui lancèrent un coup d'œil septique) et de toute façon, on ne le verra plus l'année prochaine alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? » répéta Ron. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Mais il n'a pas à te traiter comme ça ! Il n'a pas à dire à qui que ce soit ces choses-là 'Mione.»

« Je sais, je sais, » soupira la jeune femme. « Mais on s'écarte du sujet. Harry, il faut que tu le dises à Dumbledore. Il faut que Madame Pomfrey t'examine. »

« Ecoute Hermione, je vais faire ma petite enquête une semaine. Et si dans une semaine j'ai rien trouvé d'anormal, je le dis à Dumbledore. D'accord ? »

« Non Harry, » s'exclama Hermione. « Et si, comme tu dis, tu trouves quelque chose d'anormal, tu ne vas pas aller le dire ? »

Harry soupira. « Si bien sûr Herm' mais laisse-moi juste une semaine. »

« Harry… »

« Juste une semaine, c'est pas grand chose et ça peut, peut-être, éviter un nouveau massacre. Souviens-toi ce que Voldemort a voulu faire à tes parents, 'Mione. »

Hermione regardait fixement Harry, les yeux embués, la bouche entrouverte mais demeurait silencieuse. Le jeune Gryffondor pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle bataillait dur contre elle-même. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui la regardait droit dans les yeux, d'accord avec Harry.

Elle soupira et enfin, murmura durement un « Juste une semaine alors ! »

Harry sourit et lui répondit « Promis ! »

Ron sourit également et se tournant vers son ami, lui demanda « Alors dis-moi, que peut bien penser notre cher Malfoy ? »

« Ron ! » rappela sévèrement Hermione.

« Il est trop loin Ron, je ne peux pas l'entendre et je ne l'ai vu que brièvement la première fois. Je t'avais tout raconté » répondit Harry, souriant avec affection à la jeune fille.

« Et Snape ? »

« Ron ! »

Harry rougit légèrement et se tordit les doigts, mal à l'aise « Je crois que tu n'aimerais pas le savoir » répondit-il.

« Si, si dis-moi ! » s'exclama le rouquin les yeux brillants d'excitation et d'anticipation.

« RON ! »

« T'es pas drôle 'Mione ! Harry a ce pouvoir alors pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas… »

« C'est justement pour ça que je ne voulais pas… »

Pendant que ses deux amis se disputaient, Harry tourna son regard vers Snape. Il vit que l'homme le regardait intensément et il frissonna. Severus détourna vivement les yeux et fit semblant de se concentrer sur son assiette. Cependant, si Harry y regardait de plus près, il pouvait se rendre compte que la cage thoracique de son maître des potions se soulevait beaucoup trop rapidement.

Harry sourit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou plutôt ne voulait pas le savoir mais cette révélation le faisait jubiler.

'Il voulait jouer', se dit Harry. 'Bien, alors ils joueraient.'

Il prit une coupe de glace vanille, banane et chocolat et attrapa, entre deux doigts, la cerise qui trônait en son sommet. Il essaya de se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur un seul être et seulement sur _ses pensées tandis qu'il enveloppait de ses lèvres le petit fruit rouge qu'il suça jusqu'à ce que tout le chocolat ait disparu. Il la fit glisser entre ses lèvres plusieurs fois, sentant la douce brûlure d'un regard sombre sur lui. Puis, il détacha la cerise de sa queue, la mâcha voluptueusement, comme si c'était le fruit le plus délicieux qu'il avait goûté de toute sa vie. Ensuite, il planta sa petite cuillère dans la glace et la porta à ses lèvres pleines. Harry fit courir sa langue sur la crème glacée comme s'il goûtait la peau d'un amant. Son esprit était toujours fixé sur les pensées de Snape et quand il entendit une voix familière faire « Mmmmmmmmm », il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé._

Cependant, Severus n'était pas le seul à regarder et si Harry avait concentré son esprit sur deux autres personnes, il aurait pu entendre :

'Mmmmm. Mais qui l'aurait cru ?'

'Mmmmm. Bon sang, j'vais mouillé mon pantalon !'


	4. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Kikou tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent noël. Je vous souhaite également une bonne année et que tout vos vœux se réalisent. Gros bisous à tous.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

Pour tout ceux et celles qui m'ont demandé qui étaient les deux autres personnes, je réponds : Patience. ^^ Dans ce chapitre, vous en connaîtrez déjà un. Le deuxième viendra plus tard. Vous ai-je prévenu que j'étais une auteur diabolique et cruelle aimant torturer ses lecteurs ? ^^

**Nuage : **Je vois que la question en bas de page a déjà sa réponse.^^ Merci.

**Crystal Yuy : **Merci. J'aurais eu du mal à rajouter un autre chapitre pour noël avec toutes les fics que je dois updater. Et le pire, c'est que j'en ai commencé une autre qui s'appelle « Obsession » mais que je ne publierais pas pour l'instant. ^^

**Clau : **Certaines personnes mettent longtemps avant d'updater ou ne finissent pas leur fic. Je ne juge pas parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver mais pour l'instant, ce que je peux te dire c'est que, moi, je ne compte pas arrêter décrire mes fics. Quand je commence, je finis et je compte en poster d'autres encore pendant longtemps. Voilà.

**Lekina : **Et bien heureusement que tu ne sais pas où j'habite. LOL. Bisous.^^

**Lulu-Cyfair : **La reine des laitues ? Mais c'est que tu vas me faire rougir. ^^ Ca me fait plaisir de voir ton nom ici. Et même si cette fic est beaucoup moins axée sur l'humour que la laitue, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas pour autant. Gros, gros bisous.

Tolk : Et bien, j'en connais une qui va être contente. ^^ 

**Seleme59 : **J'aurais bien voulu mettre un petit rl/sb mais ma fic contient des spoilers OdP ce qui veut dire que le tome 5 rentre en compte. Je sais que je peux faire comme si personne n'était mort mais j'aime bien garder les infos des livres précédents. Donc, je ne sais pas, je verrais parce que moi aussi j'aime bien quand ils sont ensembles ces deux-là. Bisous.

**Saael' : **4 heures, c'est vrai que ça passe vite surtout pour les fics. Il faut que tu dises que c'est pour la bonne cause. De lire des fics, ça fait toujours plaisir donc de s'apporter un peu de rêve et de bonheur, ça fait du bien, donc bonne cause. ^^ Bisous aussi.

**Blue Nessae : **Héhé, je sais que c'est po humain mais j'adore faire des cliffhangers et j'en fais très souvent. Là, je vous ai prévenue que j'étais diabolique. ^^

**Isé : **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vous oublierais pas. J'aime updater souvent mais parfois c'est difficile. Avec noël et les courses à faire dans les magasins bondés, j'ai moins eu le temps que d'habitude et j'ai 6 fics en cours ce qui fait beaucoup surtout avec des lecteurs plus avides que des piranhas. ^^

**Arcadiane : **Et vi, t'as vu ça un peu… aahhh, bah bravo Harry ! Tu n'as pas honte d'exciter Sevy ? Il est déjà assez chaud comme ça non ? ^^ Mais je l'aime bien comme ça Harry surtout que parfois, je l'imagine impulsif même si je sais qu'il est aussi réfléchis. Dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs, son impulsion va le mener là où il ne s'attendait pas d'où le titre. ^^ Gros poutouxes ma Clairette.

**Mangafana : **Non, pas de quatuor. Un couple de deux personnes me suffit. J'aime déjà po trop les triangles alors quatre…^^

**Eline2 : **Mici beaucoup. 

**Lola Reeds : **Alors là, aucun doute. HP est bien mieux que Mel Gibson. Tout à fait d'accord. Et Sevy est incomparable. Héhé. ^^

**Dega : **Aaahhhh, Dega ! Gros poutouxes. Je suis super contente de te voir ici et je suis aussi très heureuse que tu aimes ma fic.

****

****

****

**Chapitre 4 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre **

'Ignoble petit imbécile' insulta Snape intérieurement.

Il ne pouvait détacher des yeux le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs à la table des Gryffondors qui était en train de manger son dessert.

'Ou plutôt de le savourer. Il ne peut pas être plus discret bon dieu ! C'est indécent… alléchant… Sale morveux qui ne sait même pas se conduire correctement à table. Qu'est-ce que les autres vont penser ?'

Severus regarda tout autour de lui pour voir qui pouvait avoir vu Harry Potter se donnant en spectacle et fût étonné de découvrir que personne d'autre que lui n'avait remarqué le petit manège de ce petit… petit…

'Crétin, idiot, stupide, aguicheur, sexy… aaahhh.'

Très vite, ses yeux sombres revinrent fixer la bouche, cette bouche qui le faisait jouir dans ses rêves ou seul dans la nuit lorsqu'il y pensait. Ses lèvres qui aspiraient la cerise avant de la repousser pour en sucer tout le chocolat, pour en extraire toute la saveur. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que ce n'était pas le fruit qui glissait dans cette bouche brûlante mais son sexe gorgé de désir. Il gémit intérieurement, sentant son érection vibrer plus fort.

'Harry, Harry… arrête, je t'en prie.'

Pour essayer de se calmer un petit peu, Severus détacha son regard une nouvelle fois du Gryffondor qui maintenant, s'attaquait à sa crème glacée et regarda autour de lui. Cette fois-ci, il vit que d'autres personnes avaient remarqué Harry… deux personnes en réalité et Severus grimaça.

Harry s'amusait bien. Il avait réussi à se concentrer uniquement sur les pensées de son maître des potions et en profitait pour le torturer un peu comme lui l'avait si souvent fait dans ses cours, sauf que cette fois-ci, la méthode de torture était toute différente.

Il lécha sensuellement sa petite cuillère et fût étonné de ne pas entendre de nouveaux gémissements. Qu'arrivait-il ? Avait-il perdu sa connexion avec Snape ? Peut-être ne se concentrait-il pas assez ou… Les réflexions d'Harry s'interrompirent lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la voix de son professeur retentir dans sa tête et à ses paroles, le jeune Gryffondor se figea.

'Ils le regardent tous les deux avec désir. Est-ce que j'ai ce même air extatique ? J'espère que non… Mais il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. S'il arrêtait de déguster sa glace comme il le fait, il ne récolterait pas ces regards-là… même s'ils n'ont pas le droit de le dévorer des yeux comme ça… il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit, que moi… Ah, il s'est interrompu… Peut-être s'est-il rendu compte que sa manière de manger était ambiguë !'

Harry n'écouta plus. D'autres personnes le regardaient ? Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait ! 

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis qui se disputaient toujours, Harry vit que ceux-ci n'avaient rien remarqué puis il balaya la pièce du regard et se retrouva yeux dans les yeux avec Draco Malfoy qui semblait avoir un peu de peine à respirer. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, nota Harry qui concentra immédiatement ses pensées sur le jeune Serpentard.

'Mais oui, qui l'aurait cru !' se disait le jeune homme blond. 'Quelle sensualité il y mettait. Vas-y, tu peux recommencer tant que tu veux.'

Avec une certaine horreur, Harry essayait de relativiser. Ce n'était sûrement pas à lui qu'il était en train de penser. Non, ce n'était pas à lui. Impossible.

'Et pourquoi pas ?' se fit entendre une petite voix. La petite voix de la conscience d'Harry.

Celui-ci avala avec difficulté et pour en avoir le cœur net, il recommença rapidement son manège et lécha sa cuillère une nouvelle fois, très doucement, l'esprit concentré sur Malfoy.

Son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit un très jouissif 'oh oui… Il a l'air tellement doué avec sa langue. Mais _qui_ l'aurait cru ?… Maintenant, il faut juste que je sache s'il est gay ou pas et s'il ne l'est pas, je pourrais sûrement le convertir.' Et le jeune homme rit d'anticipation, excité.

Harry frissonna et se tourna vers les autres élèves et professeurs. Snape ne le regardait plus et semblait se concentrer sur son repas, cependant Harry remarqua qu'il ne mangeait pas. Personne ne le regardait plus à part le jeune Serpentard bien sûr mais Harry ne voulait plus entendre ses paroles. Il préférait les laisser se noyer dans le flot incessant des pensées des autres et écouter le bourdonnement de la salle.

Une chose tracassait pourtant le jeune homme brun. Snape avait dit que deux personnes le regardaient avec désir et il n'avait vu que Malfoy. Qui pouvait bien être l'autre ?

Harry savait bien qu'avec toute cette foule, chercher l'autre personne était pure perte. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin surtout qu'apparemment la dite personne ne le regardait plus.

'J'espère que ça ne va pas avoir de conséquences ? J'ai juste fait ça pour provoquer Snape. Il est si froid et adore m'humilier alors pourquoi pas lui rendre un peu la monnaie de sa pièce pour une fois, et je connais son point faible.'

Harry soupira.

Oh oui, il le connaissait son point faible et même trop. Qui aurait pu dire que le talon d'Achille de Severus honni Snape était Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier ? Certainement pas lui, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs.

Il releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la table des professeurs et fût affreusement déçu lorsqu'il vit que son maître des potions n'était plus là.

'Peut-être est-il parti se consacrer à une autre de ses petites séances manuelles !' se dit Harry ironique.

Il soupira plus lourdement et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, en haussant les sourcils. Il avait encore du rater un train.

« Oui ? » demanda le jeune homme brun.

« Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on t'appelle Harry » répondit Ron, perplexe.

« Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Les tiennes ou celles des autres ? » demanda Hermione l'air toujours réprobateur.

« Les miennes 'Mione. Je t'ai dit que j'espionnerais juste pour une petite enquête et non pas pour violer l'intimité des gens. »

Hermione baissa la tête, penaude. « Excuse-moi Harry. Je sais bien que tes intentions sont bonnes (Harry rougit légèrement) mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est mal. Heureusement que ce n'est que pour une semaine. »

« Oui, ce n'est que pour une semaine » murmura Harry tristement. Tout à coup, il eut une idée et ajouta, « D'ailleurs, je vais commencer mon enquête tout de suite. Ici, je ne peux presque rien déceler. Il y a trop de monde mais je peux aller faire… euh… ma ronde et écouter les personnes qui seront déjà dans les couloirs. »

« Bon idée » dit Ron avec enthousiasme mais il déchanta vite. « Mais, on ne peut pas venir Harry. »

« Et pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas venir Ron ? » demanda Hermione.

Le rouquin secoua la tête comme si la réponse était évidente et répliqua, « On n'a pas fini de manger ! » 

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione secoua la tête à son tour, désespérée. Ron était irrécupérable. Un estomac ambulant aurait moins mangé que lui.

« C'est pas grave, » dit Harry. « De toute façon, il vaut mieux que je sois seul. Je pourrais mieux écouter et je serais plus discret et plus prompte à me faufiler si je le dois que si on était trois. »

Ron acquiesça, soulagé tandis qu'Hermione acceptait de mauvaise grâce de ne pas accompagner son ami.

Harry s'éclipsa le plus vite qu'il pu de la Grande Salle en évitant le regard de Draco Malfoy et se retrouva dans le couloir désert qui menait à toutes les directions. Sans réfléchir, il prit celui qui amenait aux cachots et descendit les marches.

Un vent froid circulait en sifflant lugubrement le long des multiples couloirs qu' éclairaient faiblement quelques torches disposées ça et là. Les murs étaient humides en ces mois d'hiver et gelaient parfois lorsque la température était trop basse. 

Harry atteignit la porte du bureau du professeur Snape, repoussant de son esprit les questions qui l'envahissaient. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il était venu ici entre toutes les possibilités qu'il avait eu. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait voir son professeur et lui parler… connaître ses pensées. Peut-être saurait-il enfin pourquoi Snape faisait semblant de le détester ou peut-être le détestait-il réellement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer. Snape était tellement mystérieux, paradoxale. Harry voulait découvrir ce qu'il cachait, qui il était vraiment.

C'est pourquoi il frappa au lourd panneau de bois et lorsqu'il entendit son professeur lui dire d'entrer, il poussa la porte, le cœur battant.

Severus leva les yeux vers son visiteur et lorsqu'il le reconnu, il sentit son cœur s'affoler. 'Oh non' gémit-il intérieurement.

Il était content que Potter ne puisse lire dans ses pensées, qu'il ne sache pas à quel point il le désirait, à quel point son sexe lui faisait mal rien qu'à le regarder en ce moment même.

« Que voulez-vous Potter ? » demanda un Severus glacial.

« Je… Je voulais… savoir, » bégaya Harry qui ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. « Je voulais vous demander… un renseignement… pour notre prochain devoir. » 

« Et bien, j'attends. »

« Vous avez dit lors de notre dernière leçon que… » 

« Je suis content de voir que malgré ce que je pensais, vous écoutiez mes cours Potter. J'ai toujours cru que c'était rarement le cas » coupa Snape, sarcastique.

Harry avala sa salive péniblement mais continua « que pour obtenir une bonne composition de potion énergisante, il fallait deux queues de rat sans les laisser mariner dans l'essence d'orties blanches pour ne pas en neutraliser les effets… »

« C'est bien Potter, je suis impressionné par votre savoir et votre grande capacité à retenir » ricana le maître des potions. »

Harry compta jusqu'à trois, essayant de se calmer. Il avait eu une mauvaise idée. Jamais il n'aurait dû suivre Snape. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il le regrettait amèrement maintenant.

« Mais professeur, je n'y suis pour rien, » s'entendit-il lui répondre. « Je dois bien avouer, Monsieur, que j'adore vos leçons. Auparavant, j'étais aveugle et n'avais pas su saisir la juste valeur de votre enseignement prolifique. J'aspire ardemment à apprendre tout de vous et être un élève assidu et particulièrement appliqué. » Harry soupira en secouant légèrement la tête comme s'il se remémorait son passé d'adolescent insouciant et idiot et regarda Snape dans les yeux. « Je pense avoir certains talents professeur et aimerais beaucoup vous en faire profiter. »

Harry entendit un long gémissement faire écho dans sa tête et réussit à ne pas sourire à ce son.

« J'ai conscience d'avoir beaucoup moins d'expérience que vous mais je suis certain que vous êtes un excellent pédagogue et qu'en m'appliquant bien, je pourrais moi aussi vous étonner. Donc, pour en revenir à nos queues… vous avez dit que deux étaient suffisantes et… » 

Harry ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à parler comme ça. Il savait que ses paroles étaient ambiguës mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les prononcer tout en connaissant parfaitement bien leurs implications… et leurs conséquences. Il entendait d'ailleurs bel et bien les sons étranglés qui sortaient de tant à autre de la gorge de son professeur et qu'il essayait vainement d'étouffer.

« Bien enduire d'huile la tige sur toute la longueur… »

'Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…'

« Bien presser la chair des figues pour en faire sortir le jus…»

'Mmmmmmmm, oooooooohhhhhhhh oui'

« Et pour le gland Professeur, doit-on s'occuper de sa chair ? »

'Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, oh oui, s'occuper de sa chair'

Harry le regardait, candide et Severus secoua la tête pour se forcer à revenir sur terre. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le gland Professeur, le gland ? »

Severus avait de plus en plus chaud, pourtant il lui semblait que le thermomètre indiquait en dessous de zéro. Peut-être ne fonctionnait-il plus ? Ou peut-être était-ce ce petit imbécile qui venait lui déblatérer des choses obscènes dans son bureau. Comment aurait-il pu rester de marbre ?

Son érection était tendue à l'extrême et sensible. Chaque mouvement d'air faisait bouger sa robe et cette légère caresse rêche contre le tissu humide de son boxer le faisait, dans sa tête, crier de plaisir.

« Le sale morveux » gémissait Severus.

Quelle tête ferait-il s'il le plaquait contre le mur, là tout de suite et lui prenait sa bouche comme un affamé. Il se collerait à lui et bougerait ses hanches avec frénésie, frictionnant leurs deux membres raidies – oh oui Potter y prendrait du plaisir aussi, il le supplierait de le prendre et Severus ne se ferait pas prier – Il l'empalerait de toute la force de son membre gorgé de sang, s'enfouirait profondément dans sa chair moite et étroite et le prendrait sauvagement, buvant ses cris et râles de ses lèvres avides. Il le posséderait jusqu'à l'extase. 

Harry avait les joues rouges pour une inexplicable raison. Severus se dit que c'était peut-être parce que c'était flagrant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Potter était sûrement en colère, connaissant son tempérament ardent.

Il gémit silencieusement encore à cette pensée. Harry était un passionné, il l'avait toujours su et au lit, ça devait être…

'Mmmmmmmm'

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Cette phrase, il se la répétait depuis des mois mais depuis quelques jours, elle était devenue son LeitMotiv. 

Que lui avait-il dit déjà ? Il lui posait des questions mais Severus était incapable de se souvenir des quelles.

« Et bien Potter, j'avais déjà tout expliqué en classe donc si vous n'avez pas compris ou n'arrivez pas à suivre, je crois qu'il vous faut des leçons particulières. Je vous attends donc lundi à 20h dans ce même bureau. Maintenant, déguerpissez ! »

« Mais… Professeur, non… »

Harry secouait désespéramment la tête. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Pas ça du tout.

« J'ai dit _hors de ma vue_ Potter. »

Snape le poussait vers la porte et avant de la fermer, il ajouta « Lundi. 20h. »

Et ainsi la porte claqua au nez d'Harry qui ne s'était pas attendu à ses conséquences-là. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? se morigéna-t-il, plein de regrets. Cependant, maintenant, il était trop tard.

*************************************************

J'aimerais vous posez une question. Voilà, j'ai presque fini ma fiction en Anglais du nom d'Extreme Seduction. Le sujet étant : Du jour au lendemain, et pour une raison inconnue, Harry passe du Garçon qui a survécu au Garçon qui 'fait baver' les mâles de Poudlard. Mais pas tous les hommes. Qui a été frappé et surtout quelle est l'origine de cette extrême séduction ? (sommaire en gros). 

C'est un slash HPSS où Harry attire quelques étudiants et surtout un professeur qui ne va hésiter en rien pour avoir celui qu'il désire. C'est une romance avec de l'humour.

J'aimerais savoir si vous voulez que je vous la traduise ou non. Merci pour votre réponse.


	5. La deuxième personne

Coucou. Vous avez de la chance, je ne comptais pas poster ce chapitre avant plusieurs jours mais il est prêt et comme c'est la fin de l'année, je me suis dit que ce serait un petit cadeau pour vous. Surtout que vous allez me tuer en lisant la fin mais bon. ^^ J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Gros bisouxes. 

**BONNE ANNEE ET QUE TOUS VOS VŒUX SE REALISENT.**

**Dega : **Vi, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce passage très… ambiguë. Héhé. ^^ Et le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas fini. Tu comprendras mieux en lisant ce chapitre.^^

**Nuage : **Oui, Severus et Harry est mon couple préféré, bien avant tous les autres et c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics avec leur romance en Français. C'est pour ça que j'en écris aussi. ^^ Quand on est pas bilingue, ça doit être dur de ne pas en avoir. Je sais que moi je n'ainerais pas – frustration oblige – et comme j'adore écrire et que j'ai plein d'idées (si tu savais^^) et bien voilà. ^^

**Magnolia : **Merci. J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre également. Et vi, je pense aussi que Sev est un maso. ^^ Ah ! Il va falloir lui dire de sauter sur Harry comme ça, il n'aura pas juste la masturbation intellectuelle. ^^

**Arcadiane : **Moi aussi je t'adore tu le sais bien. Et je sens aussi que tu vas aimé la fin de mon chapitre et tu pourras répéter que je suis cruelle. ^^ Mais c'est une vengeance pour la fin de Chiche (tu as été tout aussi sadique donc je suis frustrée ^^). Pour ES, c'est une bonne idée, je vais commencé en Espagnol, Allemand et Chinois mais j'aurais peut-être du mal pour le Biélorusse. ^^

**Sphax6 : **Bah au début l'humour ne devait pas faire partie de ma fic mais je crois qu'une fois de plus, c'est raté. ^^ Ma sœur me répète que je suis incapable d'écrire une histoire sans humour. ^^ Mais elle a changé d'avis lorsqu'elle a presque faillit pleurer pour le nouveau chapitre des 'Lettres d'amour de Severus Snape' (pas encore posté) et ma nouvelle fic 'Obsession' qui n'est pas encore publiée non plus.^^

**Rowan : **Vi c'est vrai, Sevy en profite mais je crois que ce sera pour tout le plaisir des lecteurs… et du mien. Héhé. ^^

**Tolkiane : **J'écris toujours mes fics de rating non recommandées aux – de 17 ans parce que c'est toujours chaud. Héhé. ^^ Vas savoir pourquoi ! ^^

**Dark Jez : **MDR !!! C'est vrai que Harry n'a pas froid aux yeux. Hihihihi ! Et Sev non plus. *Rires sadiques*^^

**SweetDeath : **MDR !!! Aahhh, toi aussi tu la connais la massue !!! ^^ Je l'ai utilisé dans une de mes fics. Voldie était content. ^^ 

**Célinette : **Exacte. C'est dangereux de lire dans les pensées des autres et pas très gentil aussi. Bon, si on avait ce pouvoir, je crois qu'on en profiterait, juste par curiosité tout au moins mais en même temps, c'est terrifiant et personnellement, je n'aimerais pas qu'on puisse lire dans les miennes… je serais tout de suite enfermée avec une belle camisole en guise de robe. ^^ Pour ta question, ça ne peut pas être une fille parce que j'ai dit que si Harry avait concentrer son pouvoir ailleurs, il aurait entendu les pensées de ces deux personnes. Donc ce n'est pas Pansy… à moins que nous ne sachions pas tout sur elle. Lol ^^

**Iani Ancilla : **Ne t'excuses pas. Je trouve que ton Français est excellent. Déjà lors de la lecture de ton autre review, j'ai été impressionnée. Félicitations. Même si le Français est proche de l'Italien (Latin oblige), je sais que ce n'est pas une langue facile à apprendre ou à comprendre donc Bravo ! et merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

**Mangafana : **Lol. Pour Extreme Seduction, Sev va s'y prendre différemment. ^^ Et ça risque de te surprendre. ^^

Chapitre 5 : La deuxième personne 

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris bon sang ? » murmurait Severus en une litanie après le départ de son étudiant.

Il était tellement fou de désir qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur les questions de Potter et maintenant que récoltait-il ? Oui ! Des cours supplémentaires à donner et avec qui ? Oui ! Avec Potter lui-même. Monsieur Joli-p'tit-cul en personne !

« La poisse ! »

*************************************

Harry s'en voulait comme cela avait rarement été le cas, bien davantage que le jour où il avait dit à son cousin que les Terminators avaient débarqués à Surrey et recherchaient les garçons prénommés Dudley Dursley pour les éradiquer de la Terre. Dudley avait refusé de dire son nom pendant un mois et demi et avait sursauté à chaque coup de sonnette à la porte. Harry avait été bien puni pour cela… surtout lorsqu' un policier était venu rendre la carte d'identité de Dudley qu'il avait perdu. 

« La poisse ! » s'écria tout d'un coup Harry faisant sursauter une élève de deuxième année qui le regarda bizarrement.

Le jeune homme la dépassa sans se soucier de sa réaction et continua son chemin vers la tour Gryffondor. Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune déserte, il se dirigea directement vers les dortoirs et entra dans celui des garçons de septième année en claquant la porte violemment. Il était très en colère.

'AH !' pensa quelqu'un qui venait de sursauter à ce son inattendu.

« Hé Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda soudain la voix de Seamus qui pencha la tête pour que son compagnon de chambre puisse le voir de derrière l'armoire où il se trouvait.

« Désolé Seam', je n'avais pas vu que tu te trouvais là. »

'Pas grave' pensa le jeune homme blond en haussant les épaules.

« C'est pas grave mais… dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as. Tu as l'air plutôt furieux. C'est Rusard ? Peeves ? »  

« Non. »

'OK ! Malfoy peut-être !'

« Malfoy ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

'Snape ?'

« Snape ? »

Harry resta immobile, sans émettre le moindre son.

'OK ! C'est lui ! Ca m'aurait étonné !' se dit l'Irlandais ironiquement.

« C'est Snape ! » dit Seamus en secouant la tête affirmativement. « Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? Il t'a donné une retenue ? Des points en moins ? Quelques insultes ? »

« Des cours supplémentaires ! » répondit Harry à contrecœur d'une voix morne.

'AH ! Euuurrk !'

« Aïe ! » fit l'Irlandais en s'approchant d'Harry. « Des cours supplémentaires ? Mais pourquoi ? d'habitude, il n'en donne à personne ! »

« Je sais pas ! J'étais juste en train de lui poser des questions sur notre prochain devoir. Je lui ai juste parler… potion » dit-il en rougissant. « Et puis, il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà tout expliqué en classe et que si je n'arrivais pas à suivre, il allait me donner d'autres cours. Je suis dégoûté ! »

'Y a de quoi ! Pauvre Harry ! Quel connard ce prof ! Il peut pas le laisser tranquille non !'

« Mon pauvre Harry » compatit Seamus en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ajouta vivement, « Oh la la, tu es complètement tendu. »

Seamus pressait les muscles crispés des épaules du jeune homme brun qui laissa échapper un petit ricanement sans joie.

« Il y a de quoi, je crois » répliqua-il.

'Oui.'

« Attends ! Assied-toi, je vais te faire un massage » proposa le Gryffondor blond.

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur le bord de son lit, le regard dans le vide, la bouche pincée.

Seamus commença son massage en pressant de ses paumes et de ses doigts fermes les muscles durs de son camarade.

'Pauvre Harry ! Complètement crispé ! C'est vraiment un sadique ce sale prof ! J'le déteste !'

« Et il t'a dit combien de temps dureraient ces cours ? Peut-être que c'est l'histoire que d'une ou deux fois » dit-il.

'Ou alors jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité ce qui serait plus probable étant donné le personnage.'

« Non, je ne sais pas, il n'a rien précisé. Il m'a fichu dehors avant même que je puisse lui demander quoique ce soit. »

'Quel pauvre type !'

« Ouais, ça ne m'étonne pas de Snape ça » répondit Seamus qui pétrissait toujours les épaules fermes d'Harry. « Tiens, tu peux déboutonner un peu ta robe, ça sera plus facile pour moi. »

Harry s'exécuta et retira son épais tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait en dessous révélant une peau légèrement hâlée et un torse musclé et imberbe.

'hummmm.'

A cette vision, Seamus avala difficilement et reprit son massage. 

Harry fulminait encore intérieurement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son camarade de chambre retentir une fois de plus dans sa tête.

'Bon sang, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir qu'il possédait un tel corps !'

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, sentant la panique l'envahir peu à peu.

« Et… hum… Et il… Snape t'a viré comme ça. »

'Bon sang, il a la peau si douce. Et son odeur ! Il sent si bon ! Calme-toi, calme-toi Seamus. Pense à autre chose… autre chose.'

« Et ton premier cours c'est pour quand ? » demanda Seamus.

Harry pouvait sentir les doigts du jeune homme trembler, maintenant, contre sa peau nue. Harry savait que Seamus essayait de contrôler ses émotions mais visiblement, il n'y arrivait pas. Harry n'était pas très rassuré et en même temps légèrement satisfait. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il voulait véritablement.

« Pour lundi ! » répondit-il. « A 20h. »

« Lundi » répéta l'Irlandais dans un murmure tandis qu'il continuait à frictionner les muscles toujours crispés d'Harry. Cependant, parfois, lorsqu'il s'oubliait, il caressait la peau douce du bout des doigts avant de se reprendre et de continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

'Si douce…'

« Seamus, merci pour le massage » commença Harry en essayant de se dégager doucement mais le jeune homme blond le retint.

« Attends, je n'ai pas fini et tu es encore tout dur… »

'Hummmm'

« Enfin, je veux dire… tout crispé. »

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il savait que Seamus était excité et les effleurements que lui prodiguaient ce dernier n'aidaient pas Harry qui sentait quelques frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Il devait bien s'avouer maintenant, qu'il était encore attiré par le jeune homme.

'Mon dieu, qu'il est beau ! Et sensuel. Comment ai-je pu être aveugle autant de temps ? S'il n'avait pas savourer sa glace comme il l'avait fait, je ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué. Je devais être fou.'

C'était donc lui, se dit Harry. La deuxième personne dont Snape avait fait référence à ce fameux repas… C'était Seamus.

« Harry, je… » murmura l'Irlandais avec espoir mais il ne pu aller plus loin comme la porte s'ouvrait sur Ron, Dean et Neville.

« Hey, » dit Dean. « Moi aussi, j'peux avoir un massage. »

'Moi aussi ?' demanda Ron dans sa tête. 'Je vois qu'on s'ennuie pas ici.' Et il sourit à Harry sachant que celui-ci l'entendait.

'Non !' pensa Seamus.

« Non ! » répondit-il en rigolant. « Mes services sont donnés exclusivement à notre précieux attrapeur. »

'Juste pour lui ! Et en plus, j'aimerais encore le toucher… Attrapeur. Quel bon prétexte !' continua-t-il en pensée.

« Mais c'est pas juste » répondit Dean en feignant une moue boudeuse.

Dean riait intérieurement. Ron et Neville également.

« Et pour le gardien de l'équipe, ça marche aussi ? » taquina Ron.

« C'est à voir » répliqua l'Irlandais.

'Chouette !' se dit le rouquin. 'Je vais peut-être y avoir droit moi aussi.' Il sourit encore à Harry qui tentait de le lui rendre avec naturel.

« Et pour les supporters de l'équipe ?» ajouta Dean qui ne lâchait pas.

« Où les fanatiques d'herbologie ? » demanda Neville, d'humeur taquine lui aussi. « A force de soigner les plantes qui sont à quelques centimètres du sol, mon dos me fait souffrir. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, intérieurement comme extérieurement… sauf Harry qui essayait de son mieux de paraître enjoué.

« Aaahhh, mais vous voulez ma mort ! » gémit Seamus. « Ca va, j'abdique ! Plus de massage ! »

'Mais ce n'est que partie remise pour Harry' compléta-t-il secrètement.

La pièce fût soudainement remplis de protestation – tout le monde voulant se faire masser – mais Harry était content de cette interruption. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait voulu lui dire son camarade mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir non plus. L'image de son maître des potions s'imposa à lui et il ressentit un pincement au cœur qu'il ne voulait pas analyser. Il était confus, perdu dans ses propres sentiments. Il voulait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas en même temps. C'était paradoxal, étrange et idiot. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était.

***************************************

Le week-end passa très vite, le samedi ayant connu une visite à Pré-au-lard et bientôt le cours supplémentaire du lundi avec Snape n'était plus dans quelques jours mais bien dans quelques heures.

Au dîner, Harry remarqua que Malfoy lui lançait de fréquents coup d'œil qui en disaient long. Vu ce que le Gryffondor avait lu de ses pensées la dernière fois, il savait parfaitement ce que le Serpentard avait en tête et il soupira mi-agacé, mi-résigné. De toute façon, Malfoy n'était pas le seul à qui il devrait faire face.

« Harry » appela Ron en chuchotant, se rapprochant de son ami tout en surveillant Hermione du coin de l'œil qui était en train de discuter avec sa voisine de droite. Ron ne voulait pas qu'elle l'entendre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il pense Malfoy ? T'as bien dû entendre certaines de ses… paroles, non ? »

« La plupart du temps, il pense à tous les mauvais coups qu'il pourrait jouer à tout le monde… mais surtout à nous. » 

'Et depuis quelques temps, il pense à un plan pour me faire entrer dans son lit' continua-t-il mais silencieusement cette fois-ci.

Ron secouait la tête et murmura « M'étonne pas ! » Il réfléchit encore quelques instants puis leva brusquement la tête en ajoutant vivement « Et Snape ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche sans savoir trop répondre lorsque Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers eux et demanda, « Alors ? De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ? »

« De Quidditch ! » mentit Ron, en rougissant un peu.

« Encore ? » glapit la jeune femme, désespérée. « Mais vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche ! »

Ron lui répliqua quelque chose qu'Harry n'écouta pas. Il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par le cours supplémentaire de potion qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Qu'allait-il faire ? Et que lui demanderait son professeur ?

***********************************

20h !

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape et lorsqu'il entendit un sombre et froid « Entrez » retentir, il ouvrit la porte et en franchit le seuil.

Lorsqu'il entendit le lourd panneau de bois se refermer en un claquement sec et sonore, il crût qu'une porte de prison venait de se refermer complètement sur son existence, le livrant nu à son bourreau. Harry frissonna.

Harry et Severus soupirèrent tous les deux, intérieurement.

'A nous deux Potter ! Cette fois-ci, vous ne m'aurez pas et ce sera vous qui allez être désarçonné !'

Aux pensées menaçantes de Snape, Harry frissonna de nouveau, plus nerveux que jamais et son inquiétude ne fit qu'accroître lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de son professeur bien distinctement.

« Et bien Potter, comme vous ne l'avez pas comprise, nous allons étudier la potion énergisante que vous allez me préparer ce soir. Tous les ingrédients sont sur cette table » dit-il en pointant du doigt un ancien bureau où trônaient de multiples produits. « Vous allez pouvoir me montrer vos dons Potter. Vous allez pouvoir comprendre l'usage que nous pouvons faire avec non pas une mais deux queues, comment enduire d'huile une tige sur toute sa longueur, comment presser correctement les figues pour en faire sortir le jus et bien sûr, comment s'occuper de la chair du gland. Si je suis un si talentueux pédagogue, j'attends de vous que vous soyez un excellent apprentis. Alors, maintenant Potter, montrez-moi donc votre talent. »

****************************************

**Pour le prochain chapitre : **Le titre est : Le retour du boomerang.

Je ne l'ai pas encore fini mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Sev et Harry seront tous les deux surpris.^^


	6. Le retour du boomerang

Mici à vous pour vos reviews. Et un ros, ros poutouxe sur les deux joues.

Pour en finir avec toutes les rumeurs comme quoi Elehyn serait sadique, cruelle, diabolique, je vous rassure. La réponse est oui ! ^^

**Seleme59 : **Dans Extrême Séduction, Dean et Seamus n'agissent pas pareil parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui 'les contrôlent' ce qu'il n'y a pas dans cette fic. Ils ne sont donc pas pareil. Pour la relation entre Seamus et Harry dans cette fic-là, je sais déjà ce qu'elle sera mais je ne te dirais rien de plus. Hé hé, sadisme oblige. Lol.

**Arcadiane : **Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Seamus ? Je te dirais juste que c'est une fic SSHP et que j'aime la fidélité. En fait, je crois que je viens de tout te dire. Lol. Merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements. Ca fait du bien et je sais que tu me comprends. Bisouxes à toixe. ^^

**Paradise1 : **La retenue ? Mais tu es aussi une sadique ! Pauvre Riry abandonné à lui-même dans l'antre du grand méchant maîtres des potions. Grrrrrrrrrrrr. Hihihi. ^^

**Aulili : **Vi, j'aime bien montrer qu'il y a des conséquences pour chaque actes… mais j'aime bien aussi la chasse au Harry donc ça m'arrange. ^^ Et ça fait des rebondissements, c'est plus drôle et à lire, et à écrire. 

**Miya Black : **Maieuhhh… Je sens que tu vas encore me détester à cette fin de chapitre. C'est trop, trop injuste ! Ne faites pas souffrir le cœur si sensible de l'auteur et meurtrir son âme à jamais et… Euh… Non, non, je vais bien… Oui j'en suis sûr. Lol.

**Clau1 : **Comment ça il ne se passait pas grand chose dans mon chapitre ? Mais si, mais si. Et la deuxième personne dont on me demandait l'identité alors ? Maieuuhhh *Elehyn retourne hiberner dans sa grotte* Lol.^^

**Rowan : **Vi, Sev  en profite un peu mais il faut dire que comme Harry sait l'effet qu'il lui fait, il en profite aussi. Ils ont raison. C'est bien ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux au fond, n'est-ce pas ?^^

**Aurélia : **Merci. Plus concret ? Je pense que tu fais référence aux pitits mamours dans les coins sombres^^… et bien pas tout de suite. Dans 'Extrême Séduction', c'est plus chaud dès le départ. Là, je veux que ça soit plus tard. J'aime bien inventer les pensées qu'ils peuvent avoir et Harry ne va pas se jeter comme ça dans les bras de Sev. Donc… patience.^^

**Dega : **J'en fais référence dans ce chapitre. Severus était plutôt perturbé par Harry et son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour formuler quelque chose mais il avait entendu et… enregistré, surtout des phrases comme Harry les a choisi et pour une potion que Severus connaissait obligatoirement.

**Celine s. : **Pour Draco, dans ce chapitre, tu verras d'autres choses mais il a son rôle à jouer aussi.

**Mangafana :** Ca partait de bon cœur mais c'est vrai qu'après Seamus en a profité. Tu verras d'ailleurs autre chose dans ce chapitre. ^^ Pour lui, Harry est une grande révélation.

**Mymye-Snape :** Bah, c'est pas que je ne veux pas répondre à toutes les reviews mais c'est plutôt ne pas pouvoir. De toute façon, là, je t'en aurais écrit une étant donné que tu m'as posé des questions. Donc, pour Draco, vous en saurez plus sur lui et sa vie passée et futures. Pour Severus, il va être encore perturbé par Harry, bien sûr et pour Seamus, étant un Gryffondor, il ne va pas manquer de courage. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très, très plaisir.

**Pitchouna : **Vi, c'est vrai que je m'amuse à l'écrire. Parfois, c'est un peu dur mais parfois les répliques me viennent toutes seules. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques idées drôles pour le chapitre suivant mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Bisous.

**Odiss, Nuage, Patty, Lola Reeds, Tolkiane, Pandoria, Gaia666, Aria Lupin, Cassandre, Himitsumi, SweetDeath :** Je suis contente que vous aimiez ma fic et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos messages et vos encouragements et vous fait de gros, gros, gros bisous.

Rappel : Les pensées sont entre '………' et les paroles entre « ……… ». 

**Autres indications**** :** Potty = Potter. C'est Draco qui utilise souvent ce surnom pour son ennemi et cela signifie 'dingue' dans le langage familier Anglais. Quant à 'Little ferret', c'est une référence à la transformation en fouine que Maugrey Fol Œil avait fait subir à Draco dans le tome 4. L'insulte est très souvent utilisée dans les fics Anglaises également.

Chapitre 6 : Le retour du boomerang 

****

Harry regardait son professeur bouche-bée, complètement désarçonné par cette entrée en matière. Que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il dire ? se demandait le jeune étudiant, alors qu'il entendait son maître des potions rire à gorge déployée intérieurement.

Il sentait la colère se mélanger au désir qu'il avait éprouvé en entendant l'homme répéter mot pour mot les paroles qu'il lui avait tenu quelques jours auparavant. Apparemment, Snape, bien que partiellement distrait, n'avait rien oublié de ses paroles ambiguës. Et il les lui relançait avec une certaine adresse à la figure.

« Alors Potter ? On ne sait plus répondre ? Vous avez perdu votre langue alors que vous en faisiez un si grand usage la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parl ? »

« Euh… c'est que… euh… »

'Hé hé. Là, tu ne sais plus quoi répondre, hein ?' pensa Snape.

Il ricana, attisant la colère d'Harry, en même temps que son esprit de répartie. 

« Je fais toujours un excellent usage de ma langue Professeur. On m'en a d'ailleurs très souvent adressé des compliments, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. »

Severus reçu ces paroles comme un choc dans la poitrine se répercutant dans une région qui se trouvait vers son bas ventre. Il en éprouvait aussi le goût amer de la jalousie. Une jalousie qu'il repoussa. Potter n'était pas sien et n'était certainement pas pour lui… même si… Il repoussa les pensées lubriques qui lui traversaient l'esprit et vit son étudiant se diriger droit vers la petite table, près de son bureau. 

Harry, rougissant, prit les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour préparer sa potion et s'installa à une autre table. Il n'en revenait pas. Voilà que son professeur et lui échangeaient des propos tendancieux maintenant. Et, Harry devait bien se l'avouer, ces petits badinages lui plaisaient et… l'excitaient. Lorsqu'il entendait les pensées de Snape, il jubilait. Il n'avait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées que depuis cinq jours et il en profitait pour attiser le désir de son maître des potions. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Tout en mettant son chaudron à chauffer, le jeune homme secoua la tête en se disant qu'il avait sérieusement besoin d'une introspection.

Après avoir vidé un demi-litre d'eau dans le chaudron, Harry saisit d'une main tremblante, les deux queues de rat et les mit dans le mélange d'acide citrique, d'essence d'hibiscus et de poudre de quartz.

'Les fameuses queues' entendit Harry.

Snape, qui le regardait, ricana brièvement puis se replongea dans la correction des copies des quatrièmes années qui étudiaient les antidotes.

'Le véritasérum est un poison mortel maintenant, mais n'importe quoi… qu'est-ce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à m'inventer. Pffff…'

Harry le vit griffonner un zéro d'une encre rouge d'un vif familier et ravala sa salive. Les queues de rat se dissolurent dans la mixture acide et il pu l'intégrer à l'eau chaude. Il fit couler 3 gouttes de concentré d'orties blanches et s'occupa de décortiquer les quatre glands. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges mais il était bien décidé à ne pas relever la tête vers Snape. Il savait que s'il croisait le regard de son maître des potions, il mourrait d'une combustion spontanée. Il laissa tomber les quatre fruits dans le liquide fumant puis attrapa la tige de bambou qu'il commença à enduire d'huile de pépins de raisin en un geste qui ne pouvait être qu'équivoque… Et il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Snape.

'Heureusement que j'avais dit quatre parchemins, pas six…'

Snape était toujours en train de gratter sur un parchemin mais il dû sentir la chaleur du regard de son élève car il releva la tête et vit les mains du jeune homme glisser sur toute la longueur de la tige de bambou pour la graisser un maximum. Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'attardait sur sa tâche, prenant bien plus de temps que nécessaire et continuait à parcourir la plante de ses doigts luisants.

'Petit imbécile, stupide Gryffondor, insupportable crétin' insultait Snape intérieurement tandis que son sexe réagissait à cette vision. 

Severus voyait l'huile couler entre les doigts de son élève qui ne graissait pas le bambou mais le caressait amoureusement.

'Pourquoi fait-il ça bon sang ?' fulminait l'homme en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Sans réfléchir, sa main glissa sous le bureau et il se retint à temps d'attraper son érection qui vibrait violemment.

'Sale morveux'.

« Un problème Potter ? » demanda Snape d'une voix sèche mais rauque.

« Non, Monsieur. »

Harry posa la tige dans une sorte d'assiette pour bien laisser le temps à l'huile d'être partiellement absorbée par la plante.

Severus sentit son désir se calmer un peu mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse retourner à ses copies. Il prit quelques longues inspirations et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. 

'Potter n'est pas là. Potter n'est pas là. Potter n'est pas là...'

« Professeur ? » appela Harry.

'Stupide Gryffondor !'

« Quoi Potter ? » cracha Snape.

« Y a-t-il une technique pour presser correctement les figues ? »

'Mmmmmmm… Oh oui il y a une technique'.

« Potter, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous servons de cet ingrédient alors… »

« Oui, je sais, » coupa Harry, avec un air d'innocence feint. « Mais je n'arrive jamais à le faire correctement, Monsieur. J'en mets toujours partout et finalement, il y a plus de jus sur la table que dans la potion. C'est aussi pour cela que je les rate… Je voudrais réellement vous prouver que je sais me servir de mes mains avec habileté professeur. »

'Insupportable crétin… Espèce de… de… Potter !' se dit Severus en se levant de sa chaise et en contournant rapidement son bureau.

Harry riait sous cape. Décidément, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Snape se plaça là où il le pouvait. Le bureau n'était pas grand et une table avait été rajoutée spécialement pour ce soir. Il se trouva donc debout derrière Harry, si près qu'il le frôlait.

« Vous prenez la figue dans votre main gauche Potter. Cet ustensile dans la droite. Vous mettez la figue à cet emplacement et vous fermez. Ensuite, pressez fermement mais pas trop fortement et le jus s'écoule. Il n'y a rien de plus simple. Seuls les incapables ne savent pas le faire Potter. Mais je ne serais pas étonné que vous en fassiez partie. »

Harry serra les dents tandis que les lèvres de son professeur se fendaient d'un sourire cruel.

'Il va le payer' se dit Harry.

« Donc, vous mettez la figue ici et on presse… Voilà. » dit le jeune homme en joignant le geste à la parole. « Oops » ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il laissait tomber sa grande cuillère en bois par terre. Harry sourit diaboliquement. Il se pencha en avant, coinçant son professeur entre le mur et son corps. Ses fesses se trouvaient au niveau du sexe de l'homme qui retrouva instantanément sa complète dureté.

Severus était excité mais en même temps horrifié. Potter ne devait pas savoir. Il ne devait pas savoir à quel point il le désirait. Et s'il pressait son joli petit… mmmm… Non ! Il allait savoir. Il allait savoir.

« POTTER ! »

Harry fit semblant de chercher la cuillère, sans la trouver.

« Désolé professeur » dit-il d'un ton contrit en s'appuyant un peu plus sur le corps de l'homme.

'Mmmmm. Oh oui. Presse-toi encore.'

« Excusez-moi monsieur mais je ne la trouve pas… Attendez » dit Harry en pivotant vivement sur un côté, puis sur l'autre.

'Ooooohhhh'… 'Mmmmmmm'

Severus avait affreusement du mal à se réfréner de ne pas onduler du bassin en sentant l'intense chaleur de ce corps brûlant pressé contre le sien. Et les mouvements que le jeune homme faisaient n'étaient pas faits pour l'aider.

« Elle doit bien être quelque part par là, » continua Harry, qui jubilait de sa vengeance. « Ne bougez pas professeur. Je vais bien finir par la trouver. »

'Ne pas bouger ! Ne pas bouger ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !' pensa Severus.

Harry sentait très bien le membre dur qui s'enfonçait dans la chair de son dos, se pressait sur ses fesses ou lui caressait les hanches suivant l'angle dans lequel Harry se tournait. Et il adorait ça. Il adorait faire celui qui n'avait pas remarqué tout en attisant le désir de son professeur.

'Allumeur !' lui dit sa conscience.

Harry se figea une seconde puis se demanda s'il avait le comportement d'un allumeur. Il se tortilla encore un peu, éprouvant le désir de l'homme ainsi que son propre plaisir à découvrir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui et dû bien s'avouer qu'il avait bien la conduite d'un…

'Petit allumeur' grogna Snape dans sa tête. 'Oh oooouuuuiiiiiiii'.

Severus ne se contrôlait plus. Le corps plaqué contre le mur, comme pour se retenir, il ne pût s'empêcher davantage de libérer son instinct qui le poussait vers le plaisir. Comme animées d'une vie propre, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger d'une façon frénétique contre la chair tendre de son étudiant.

'Mmmmmmmm'

Harry sentit – oh oui ! - le changement de comportement de son maître des potions mais fit, une fois de plus, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué trop concentré dans sa recherche et les propres mouvements qu'ils faisaient, dus à sa quête. Attrapant d'un mouvement vif la cuillère qui était à ses pieds, il s'écria, « Trouvé Professeur ! ».

Ce cri ramena Severus à la réalité et il se figea à son tour.

« Et bien ! » soupira Harry. « C'était dur ! »

Snape rougit et avala péniblement sa salive. Il se dégagea enfin de l'endroit où Harry l'avait acculé et s'éclairci la gorge.

« Euh… Potter, cont-continuez votre potion et moi, moi, je vais aller… chercher… des ingrédients dans ma réserve. J'en ai besoin pour… une potion. »

« D'accord professeur » dit Harry en riant intérieurement alors qu'il entendait les halètements de Snape et la vraie raison qui le poussait à vouloir s'isoler à la seconde.

Le jeune homme entendit la porte claquer et tendit l'oreille… et l'esprit mais Snape avait déjà lancer un sort pour insonoriser sa réserve ce qui ne permit pas à Harry de l'entendre davantage.

Severus sortit de la réserve, cinq minutes plus tard, les joues encore un peu rouges et vit que son élève avait presque terminé sa potion.

« Elle a l'air correcte Potter » dit-il en observant le liquide d'une douce couleur ambrée qu'il remua. « La viscosité est parfaite. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une heure à chauffer et elle sera fluide et homogène. Vous voyez que quand vous voulez, vous pouvez Potter. »

« Oui professeur. »

« Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Je vais m'occuper du reste de sa cuisson.»

'Files avant que ce soit toi dont je m'occuperai'.

Harry sortit du bureau, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

***************************************

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ? » s'exclama Draco Malfoy tandis qu'il voyait le Gryffondor brun marcher dans les couloirs déserts et froids des cachots.

« C'est pas tes affaires Malfoy ! » répondit le jeune homme.

'Plus mes affaires que tu ne le penses' se dit le blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potty, tu t'es perdu ? »

« Laisse-moi passer Malfoy, j'ai d'autres choses à faire plus importantes que de rester t'entendre m'insulter. »

'Tu veux peut-être un autre traitement de ma part, joli cul' pensa le Serpentard.

Harry fit un pas de côté pour le dépasser mais Draco fit de même pour lui faire barrage et ses deux gardes du corps étaient aussi là pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son chemin.

« _J'ai dit_ Laisse-moi passer ! »

'Mais c'est qu'il se rebelle !' ricana-t-il intérieurement.

'Grmpf' pensa Crabbe.

'……' se dit Goyle.

« Oh ! Ou sinon quoi Potty ? »

« Tu veux que je te fasse un petit rappel de nos duels traditionnels dans le train little ferret ? »

'Salaud'. Le visage de Draco prit une teinte écarlate et il serra les dents.

'J'ai' pensa Crabbe.

'……' pensa Goyle.

« Pour qui tu te prends Potty ? Tu te crois plus fort que les autres ? Plus intelligent ? Mais tu n'es rien Potter, rien ! »

'Pas' se dit Crabbe.

« Pareil que les Sang-de-Bourbe ! D'ailleurs ta mère en était une et on sait comment elle a fini ! »

Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

'……' pensa Goyle, avec philosophie.

'Compris' pensa Crabbe.

Harry était sur le point de se jeter sur Malfoy et de lui donner ce qu'il méritait lorsque le professeur McGonagall fit irruption au détour d'un couloir, une caisse d'ingrédients qu'elle devait remettre au professeur Snape dans les bras.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement, le regard franc et strict.

« Rien professeur » répondit immédiatement Draco qui ne pouvait croire à sa chance. « Avec Potty…euh Potter, nous nous sommes juste croisés dans les couloirs. »

'J'espère qu'elle va gober ça' espéra le blond.

Harry le fusillait du regard avec une haine grandissante.

'Pas' se dit Crabbe.

Madame McGonagall regardait ses élèves tour à tour, sévèrement.

« Potter, pourquoi étiez-vous dans les cachots ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

'Hé hé' ricana Malfoy dans sa tête. 'Là, il sera bien forcé de répondre le Potty au joli p'tit cul'.

« Pour un cours de rattrapage de potions » répondit-il à contrecœur.

'Rattrapage de potions ! Pffff !' répéta le Serpentard.

« Oh, bien sûr. Severus m'en a parlé, » lui dit-elle. Puis, elle ajouta pour tout le petit groupe, « Bien, retournez dans votre salle commune maintenant. »

'Pas'

'……'

'Elle a gob !'

« Oui professeur » dit Draco.

'……'

Harry était dégoûté. Il pût reprendre son chemin mais fulminait rageusement. Draco… Il payerait ce qu'il avait osé lui dire sur sa mère.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du groupe, il pût encore entendre :

'Je le déteste mais il a un trop beau corps pour qu'il ne soit pas à moi un jour'.

'………………………………… Be'

'Compris'.

******************************************

Harry entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors puis grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir, toujours de mauvaise humeur et tendu à l'extrême. Il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien de maintenir sa colère mais il n'y pouvait rien. Insulter ses parents, quand il savait ce qu'ils avaient sacrifié pour lui, lui était tout bonnement intolérable. Il détestait Malfoy et même si celui-ci n'avait jamais été un mangemort, il se méfierait de lui toute sa vie.

« Harry ? » entendit-il soudain.

Le jeune homme se retourna en avisant que Seamus le regardait avec insistance, les yeux ronds, visiblement perplexe.

« Q-Quoi ? » demanda Harry, stupéfait de l'expression de son compagnon de chambre.

« Ca fait bien deux minutes que je t'appelle, » répondit l'Irlandais. « Tu es rentré en grommelant, je te demandais donc ce qui n'allait pas. »

« Oh ! C'est Malfoy ! » grogna Harry.

« Malfoy ? »  

« Ouais. J'étais dans les cachots, après avoir fini mon cours de rattrapage avec Snape quand je suis tombé sur lui et ses deux gorilles. Il n'a pas voulu me laisser passer et a fini par m'insulter ainsi que ma mère. Je le déteste ! »

'Aïe ! Malfoy est peut-être mignon mais il est vraiment stupide' se dit Seamus.

« Ne l'écoute pas, » rassura le blond en posant une main sur le bras de Harry qu'il sentit encore crispé. Il commença donc un autre massage et ajouta, « Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours été comme ça. Il aime bien insulter… surtout toi mais on sait tous bien que personne n'a rien à lui envier. Et certainement pas à te charrier sur tes parents lorsqu'on connaît le passif des siens. »

Sous les mouvements fermes des mains de Seamus et des paroles qu'il lui disait, Harry sentait ses muscles se relâcher, en même temps que la colère le quitter.

C'est vrai que personne n'avait rien à envier à Draco. Son père avait été tué lors d'une mission qu'il avait dirigé sous les ordres de Voldemort par Nymphadora Tonks et sa mère croupissait dans la prison d'Azkaban après avoir voulu sacrifier la vie de son fils au profit de la sienne. Elle aussi avait aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une manière plus discrète, plus subtile et Draco n'avait plus de contact avec elle. Le reste de sa famille ayant été tué également, il restait seul, sans sa fortune de jadis mais le minimum vital et toujours drapé dans une arrogance qui ne permettait à personne de le rendre son ami. Il était donc maintenant et toujours en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle, ses gardes du corps d'enfance.

« Mmmmm Seam, c'est bon » gémit Harry alors que l'Irlandais insistait sur un point sensible au creux des épaules.

Le blond se figea une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre doucement.

'Harry…'

Seamus se sentit rougir alors qu'une vague de chaleur se répandait dans son corps, en allant se concentrer dans son bas ventre qu'il sentit s'ériger.

'Mmmmmmm'.

Harry était tellement bien maintenant, presque dans un état second, qu'il n'entendait plus les pensées de l'Irlandais.

'Il est si beau' gémit-il en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se laisser aller sous ses doigts habiles. 'Harry'.

Seamus glissa ses mains sur les bras de Harry en une douce caresse puis remonta vers les épaules. Il inclina sa tête vers son ami qu'il désirait et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il inspira avidement l'odeur envoûtante qui se dégageait de la peau du jeune Gryffondor brun et embrassa l'épiderme dorée tendrement.

Harry était comme dans un rêve dont il fût brusquement extirpé lorsqu'il entendit le blond lui demander, « Harry ? Que penses-tu des hommes… gays ? »


	7. Quand les rêves deviennent réalité

**Paradise 1, Kyzara, Aulili, Cachou, Luwelin, Kaima 1, Aria Lupin, Caheen, Clau **Merci pour vos reviews. J'apprécie énormément. Gros bisous à vous.

**Miya Black :** C'est ça qui est cool quand on est auteur, sans avoir fini la fic, on ne risque pas de se faire lyncher par les lecteurs. Le seul hic, c'est lorsqu'on la fini… je vais peut-être jamais le faire en fin de compte. ^^ M'en veux pas pour celui-là, non plus, tu sais bien que j'adore mes lecteurs. ^^

**Arcadiane : **Moi aussi, l'aime bien mon Seamus. ^^ Mais coumême, il va rester avec Sev. ^^

**Meestyk_lay : **Ben, j'ai pas beaucoup à chercher pour les pensées de Crabbe et de Goyle. C'est ça qui est cool. ^^ Braves petits. ^^

**Mangafana : **Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pour Ron et Hermione vis-à-vis de Harry. J'écris cette fic un peu à l'impulsion. Elle n'est pas 'pré-écrite' dans ma tête comme l'était Extrême Séduction donc je ne pourrais pas bien te répondre pour le moment. Sinon pour Draco, oui, sa vie n'a pas été très facile ces derniers temps et je vais donner d'autres explications et aperçus de sa vie dans les chapitres suivants (dans un but précis et là, je sais tout ce qui va se passer mais je ne peux pas te le dire. ^^)

**Angelinadelacour : **Harry 'se les taper tous les trois' ? Mais je ne peux absolument pas te répondre à cette question. Lol. Et le suspens alors ? ^^

**Mymye-Snape : **De rien, c'est normal. Je réponds toujours aux reviews. Je trouve que c'est important et pour les lecteurs et pour l'auteur et c'est agréable de pouvoir avoir des réponses à ses questions. 'A bas Draco' ? Serait-ce que tu ne l'aimes pas ? ^^

**Celine s. : **J'aime bien renverser un peu les rôles et j'aime bien aussi faire un Harry avec un caractère. D'ailleurs si vous avez remarquez, dès que Sev l'insulte, il dit qu'il va le payer et à chaque fois, c'est pour notre plus grand plaisir vu qu'il connaît son point faible. ^^

**Dega : **J'aime beaucoup les reviews à chaud, c'est ce que fait ma sœur à qui j'envois mes chapitres dès qu'ils sont écrit (la chanceuse ^^) et ça me plait mais tu fais comme tu veux. Ca dépend du temps que tu as.

**Lululle : **Vi, j'avais donné à Athena Dark Shadow, l'autorisation pour mettre mes fics sur son site qui est très bien d'ailleurs. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Lulu-Cyfair : **Mais non, pauvre Harry, il a pas un mauvais fond, il est juste sadique. ^^

**Saael : **Moi aussi quand je lis les slashs, j'aimerais être un homme. ^^ Et surtout que Sev soit réel. ^^ Perso, j'ai une nette préférence pour les SSHP, comme vous aurez pu le voir. ^^ Et les HPDM ensuite mais je compte en écrire une plus tard. Je sais d'ailleurs déjà le début et le sujet en partie.

**Kiki : **Bien sûr que ma fic comporte d'autres chapitres. Elle est loin d'être finie. Je pense qu'il y en aura au moins 15 – 20 mais j'aime pas trop prévoir parce que je ne tiens jamais ce que je dis en matière de nombre. Pour 'HP et la laitue perdue', c'était prévu pour un chapitre unique, j'en ai fait 10. Pour Extrême Séduction, il devait y en avoir 11. J'ai écrit le 20ème récemment et elle n'est pas encore finie. ^^

**Pitchouna : **'Tout oui aux homosexuelles' ? MDR ! ^^ Bah, ça ne me dérange pas. Lol. J'adore les slashs, c'est clair mais après, ça dépend entre qui et qui. Tu auras remarqué que je poste bien au lendemain de ce que tu m'as ordonné. ^^ Pas fait exprès cependant. ^^ Bisous.

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 7 : Quand les rêves deviennent réalit**

« Q-Quoi ? » demanda Harry, brusquement très conscient des mains de Seamus sur ses épaules et surtout de la proximité de son visage vis-à-vis du sien.

« Je t'ai demandé… ce que tu pensais des hommes qui… qui sont… gays ! »

« Oh ! » dit le jeune homme brun, horrifié et ne sachant que répondre.

'Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! Et je l'ai répété en plus ! La honte ! Oh Merlin ! Je t'en prie Harry ne soit pas dégoûté' pensait le garçon blond. 'J'aimerais tant que tu me dises que c'est pas une tare que d'aimer les hommes et que tu les aimes aussi. Réponds-moi Harry, je t'en prie'.

Seamus le fixait d'un regard intense et ne bougeait plus. Ses mains ne le massaient plus mais il les maintenaient à leur place.

'Oh Grand Merlin, je vous en prie, faîtes qu'il réponde qu'il l'est lui aussi' 

Il y eût un silence lourd de tension puis Harry répondit, « Euh, je… je pense qu'ils font ce qu'ils veulent. C'est pas une tare ou une maladie. S'ils ne sont pas attirés par les femmes, ils ont le droit d'aller avec d'autres personnes du même sexe. Qu'ils soient amoureux ou pas, je ne vois pas le mal d'être à la recherche de son bonheur. »

Plus Harry avançait dans sa réponse et plus sa voix se faisait basse. Il termina dans un murmure gêné.

« Oh ! » répéta Seamus qui sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. 

'OUIIIIIIIIII. Oh, Merlin, merci. Pour la peine, je promets de ranger mon coin de dortoir tous les jours pendant six mois !'

Harry réprima son envie de rire. Il n'eût plus aucun mal à le faire lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune homme blond pressait un peu plus ses épaules et rapprocha encore son visage.

'Harryyyyyy'.

Harry restait immobile, le maintien très raide et n'osa pas tourner la tête, de peur que ses lèvres touchent celles de l'Irlandais lorsque celui-ci reprit, « Et que penserais-tu si je te disais que je suis attiré par les hommes ? _Uniquement_ par les hommes ? »

'Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, je peux aussi le ranger pendant un an ! Je vous en prie. Je vous en prie'.

Harry tremblait légèrement et il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir, la respiration oppressée.  

« Tu fais ce que tu veux Seamus » répondit le jeune homme dans un soupire.

Seamus soupira dans sa tête et Harry entendit également la question que l'Irlandais comptait lui poser. Il se raidit davantage, regardant aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait un moyen de s'échapper tout en priant Ron… ou Merlin vienne le sauver.

« Et toi Harry ? Tu préfères les hommes ou les femmes… ou les deux ? »

« Non. »

'Non quoi ?'

« Non quoi ? » fit écho l'Irlandais tout doucement à l'oreille de son compagnon de dortoir.

« Non, je ne suis pas… attiré par… les femmes » dit-il dans un souffle.

'OUIIIIIIII. Oh Merlin, merci. Un an, promis !… Enfin, presque… Je ne serais plus là dans un an mais je rangerais ma chambre c'est pas grave… Oh Harrrryyyyy. OUIIIIIIIII !!!!'

Harry voyait dans la tête du jeune homme qu'il s'imaginait en train de sauter partout, comme un fou, faisant des acrobaties dont il n'aurait jamais été capable en réalité.

Seamus sourit et Harry attendit. Avait-il eût raison de le lui avouer quand il savait que le blond le désirait ?

« Harry » soupira Seamus. Puis, il glissa sa main gauche dans les cheveux décoiffés du jeune homme brun et les tira doucement pour qu'Harry rencontre son regard.

'Il a des yeux magnifiques' pensa Seamus. 'Il est si beau. Je pourrais me noyer en lui… Harry'.

Harry vit les yeux de l'Irlandais glisser vers ses lèvres puis sa tête se pencher pour les effleurer tout doucement. Seamus s'éloigna un tout petit peu, les yeux toujours fermés puis revint pour effleurer la bouche d'Harry une nouvelle fois.

Ils gémirent tous les deux intérieurement et Harry entrouvrit les lèvres. Seamus les lui captura tendrement et laissa sa langue glisser dans la bouche de l'homme qu'il désirait tant. Harry répondit au baiser de son 'ami' très lentement, sensuellement tandis que l'Irlandais laissait errer une main sur le torse musclé du jeune brun.

« Mmmmmm » gémit Harry, qui avait l'impression de rêver. Il se retourna dans les bras de Seamus et glissa les siens autour de son cou sans briser leur baiser.

'Oh, Harry, mmmmm, Harryyyyy'.

Ce dernier sentit une main vagabonder plus loin au bas de son dos puis sur ses fesses qu'il pressa doucement.

« Seamus » appela Harry tandis que l'interpellé dévorait son cou de baisers brûlants. « Seamus, je… je pense… mmmm… qu'il vaudrait mieux… oh oui… s'arrêter… Oh Seamus. »

Celui-ci captura de nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme et entreprit de lui ôter sa robe mais Harry le stoppa brusquement.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il en le repoussant brutalement.

Seamus bascula par terre. Choqué, il ne pensait rien mais Harry voyait à son visage qu'il était blessé. C'était comme si, intérieurement, il gémissait de souffrance. Harry sentit son cœur de serrer.

« P-Pourquoi ? » balbutia-t-il faiblement. « Je pensais que tu aimais ça… que tu me désirais aussi ». Sa voix se brisa.

« Oui. Non. Enfin… » Harry regarda droit dans les yeux de l'Irlandais et découvrit toute l'étendue de sa douleur. « Seam, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je t'ai désiré pendant longtemps et je te désire toujours mais… mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre à qui je pense… et je ne suis pas sûr des sentiments que j'ai pour lui… Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Peut-être vaudrait-il… mieux… pour nous deux… en rester là. »

'Harry'.

Harry était dévasté lui aussi. Non seulement, il avait fait du mal à un ami qu'il aimait énormément mais en plus, il venait d'avouer qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Snape. Il était complètement perdu.

« Désolé Seam » dit-il piteusement, son cœur saignant de tout ce qu'il entendait. Il devait sortir. Vite. « Seam… » commença-t-il de nouveau.

 « Harry, » coupa le jeune Gryffondor. « Tu m'as embrassé aussi. Tu aimais ça alors pourquoi me dis-tu qu'il y a une autre personne ? Pourquoi as-tu répondu à mon baiser ? J'ai des sentiments pour toi Harry. »

L'Irlandais le regardait avec intensité et Harry secoua la tête, se sentant l'âme d'un bourreau. Il savait qu'il avait blessé son ami et se sentait coupable de l'avoir embrassé pour le rejeter après mais sur le moment, il en avait eu tellement envie ! Pendant des années, il avait rêvé de Seamus, d'être dans ses bras, de le caresser… de l'embrasser. Mais il avait toujours cru que son camarade aimait les femmes. Il avait donc du étouffer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui jusqu'à se faire une raison. Au fur et à mesure, ses fantasmes s'étaient amoindris et il avait rêvé d'autres personnes. Mais lorsque Seamus l'avait tenu dans ses bras, lorsqu'il avait murmuré à son oreille, lorsqu'il avait effleuré ses lèvres… chaque rêves étaient revenus le frapper de plein fouet et il avait succombé… et aimé. Cependant, lorsque Seamus avait voulu lui ôter sa robe, il était revenu sur terre avec violence, le visage de son professeur de potions en tête. 

Harry avait honte.

« Pardon Seamus. Crois-moi, je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser. C'est juste que j'ai perdu la tête. » Il s'arrêta en voyant l'éclair de souffrance traverser les yeux de l'Irlandais. Mais il reprit rapidement, « C'est vrai que j'ai aimé tes baisers mais je n'étais pas moi même. Malfoy m'avait énervé et quand tu t'es mis à me masser, j'étais si bien après… Ma colère s'est effondrée d'un coup et je me suis senti comme… vidé. J'étais dans un état second et… »

'En fait, il aurait pu embrasser n'importe qui à ce moment-là' pensa l'Irlandais avec désespoir.

« Tu as dit que tu m'avais désiré pendant longtemps… et que tu me désirais toujours » coupa le jeune blond.

« Oui, c'est vrai ». Harry baissa la tête, se remémorant, puis la releva pour faire face à son ami. « Je t'ai désiré pendant des années mais je pensais que tu étais hétéro… alors je n'ai rien tenté et je me suis dit que je t'oublierais. »

'Que de temps perdu !' soupira le blond dans sa tête … 'Mais il ne m'a pas oublié puisqu'il m'a embrassé. Il me désire toujours.'

« Mais tu me désires toujours et je SUIS gay ! » insista l'Irlandais. Il marqua une courte pause puis ajouta, « Et je te désire aussi. Tu as pu le constater à l'instant. »

« Oui, je sais » gémit Harry, accablé. « Seamus, pour être franc, je crois que… que j'ai envie de ton corps… »

'Oh, moi aussi' gémit Seamus intérieurement, en un râle de désir.

« … mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et… »

'Peu importe ça !'

« Que tu ne sois pas amoureux n'est pas grave Harry. On peut sortir ensemble et pour toi, ça viendra peut-être avec le temps. Je t'ai dit que j'avais des sentiments à ton égard et puis tu as envie de moi, j'ai envie de toi alors où est le problème ? »

« Le problème Seam c'est que moi, je n'attends pas la même chose d'une relation que toi. Je veux aimer et être aimé. Le désir ne me suffit pas… désolé… En plus, j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Nous deux, ça ne marcherait pas… Enfin, pas longtemps. »

'Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer bon sang' grogna Seamus silencieusement. 'Et qui c'est l'autre type ?'

« Dis-moi qui est l'autre personne. »

« Seam, ça ne t'apportera rien de le savoir » répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas lui donner le nom de son professeur de potion.

« Dis-moi qui est l'autre personne Harry. J'ai le droit de savoir et puis, je te jure que je ne le répèterais à personne mais il faut que je le sache. »

« Seam, c'est difficile… »

'NON !'

« Non, c'est pas difficile, Harry. Tu ne veux tout simplement pas me le dire » s'écria l'Irlandais qui était toujours blessé et dont la colère et la jalousie montaient peu à peu. « Je veux savoir avec qui je suis en compétition. »

« Ce n'est pas de la compétition » s'exclama Harry.

'Oh mais si c'en est une' pensa Seamus, déterminé.

« Admettons » dit Seamus, le regard inflexible.

« Ce n'est pas une compétition » répéta Harry.

'Tu peux dire ce que tu veux,' pensa le blond. 'Mais je sais voir une compétition quand il y en a une et là, il y en a une ! Et c'est moi qui gagnerait.'

« Seam » prévint Harry qui n'avait pas entendu de paroles – vu que le jeune homme gardait le silence – mais qui avait bel et bien entendu les pensées.

« Harry, tu ne vas pas me faire la morale parce que je m'accroche à l'homme en qui je sens que je suis à la limite de tomber amoureux. Je suis bien avec toi. Quand on s'est embrassé tout à l'heure, j'ai… j'ai été… transporté. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. C'était… magnifique Harry. Et je ne veux pas tout perdre. Je ne veux pas TE perdre. »

« Seamus, je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu n'as peut-être jamais ressenti ça avant parce que tu n'as peut-être pas rencontré beaucoup de personnes ou pas celles qu'il fallait, en tout cas. Je sais que si on sortait ensemble, ça ne durerait pas et on se ferait plus souffrir que si on arrêtait dès maintenant… »

'Non !'

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry » coupa l'Irlandais.

« Tu ne peux pas me perdre Seamus, parce que tu ne m'as jamais eu ».

C'était une phrase qui faisait mal, Harry le savait et il en était mortifié mais il fallait que ce soit dit. Il ne voulait pas donner de fausses idées à son ami. Il le désirait, ça c'était un fait mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux de lui et à la longue, cela les détruirait car Harry ne serait jamais satisfait et… Seamus non plus. De plus, Harry penserait à Snape et cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

'Oui,' se dit Harry en sortant de la pièce, la tête basse. 'C'est mieux de lui avoir dit non avant'.

* * *

Harry marchait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la bibliothèque où Hermione serait probablement. Il pourrait lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et elle saurait le réconforter, lui dire qu'il avait bien fait d'étouffer dans l'œuf cette relation qui ne pouvait pas être bénéfique ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, et encore moins durable.

Il avait froid et entendait des bruits de courants d'air intenses. 

'C'est bizarre,' se dit-il. 'Il n'y a pas de vent pourtant.'

L'air était frais mais il n'y avait pas la moindre brise qui soufflait à l'intérieur du château. Vraiment bizarre.

'Où sont ses fichus parchemins ? J'en ai deux à rendre à McGo et si je ne le fais pas, elle va me transformer en une bête immonde, à coup sûr… ou pire… en Crabbe ou Goyle' songea un élève de sixième année de Serpentard qui croisa Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

'C'est la danse des canards, qui… Nan, Naaaaaannnnnnnnnn !!!'

Harry avait comme une impression de déjà vu et il continua de marcher, en souriant légèrement.

'… qui pourrait se douter de toute façon que j'en porte. J'ai le droit d'en mettre quand même, je ne vois pas le mal… du moment que personne ne le sait !' 

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers un Serpentard de septième année et le regarda attentivement. De quoi parlait-il ? Que portait-il ?

Comme l'élève poursuivait son chemin, Harry haussa les épaules et reprit le sien.

'Maieuhhh, j'ai pas fait exprès de lui renverser mon encrier sur la tête…'

'Ce petit con, il a pas intérêt à roder trop près de ma copine, sinon il va le payer…'

'Je suis sûr qu'il me les chipe. Je l'ai toujours pas retrouvé le second paquet et c'est certainement pas Fumseck qui me les mange ces bonbons…'

« Bonjour Harry » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Professeur » lui répondit le jeune Gryffondor avec un sourire aux lèvres lui aussi.

'Je déteste ce slip. Il me sert non d'un chien et puis ces motifs ! Je déteste les pingouins ! Il faudrait sérieusement que j'ai une petite conversation avec maman…'

'Trop fort, trop fort ! *Rires intérieurs* Rusard était tout rouge, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire une attaque. Je savais que ça lui plairait qu'on transfigure ses fringues en mini-robe à paillettes. J'ai toujours perçu une grande folle caché en lui… haha, trop drôle…'

Rusard en mini-robe à paillettes ? Harry éclata de rire. Il aurait voulu voir ça ! Il s'essuyait une larme qui coulait au coin de son œil gauche lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau ce vent violent qui faisait pensé à un courant d'air intense et leva les yeux. Il rencontra le regard de Goyle et lorsque celui-ci se fût éloigné, le vent avait cessé. Harry resta immobile quelques instants puis secoua la tête et repartit.

'Wouah, elle est super bien roulée celle-là. Merdeuuuux, non, pas ici, pas maintenant. Il faut que je cache ça. Vite un bouquin. Oh, bon sang, j'espère qu'elle a rien vu. Fais chier, je déteste quand ça m'arrive… c'est à dire toutes les cinq minutes… merdeuuuxx…'

Harry sourit, comprenant bien la source du problème.

'Ouais, je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai embrass ! Ouais !!!'

L'humeur de Harry s'assombrit tout d'un coup lorsqu'il repensa à son entrevue récente avec Seamus.

'Oh Merlin ! Arriverais-je jamais à le voir sans avoir une érection ?! Petit imbécile, stupide Gryffondor…'

A ces pensées, Harry se figea.

'… Oh qu'il est mignon comme ça. Bon sang, pourquoi exige-t-on des élèves qu'ils portent cette robe si ample ? C'est bien trop large, pas confortable du tout. Ce qu'il lui faudrait c'est des vêtements plus serrés… beaucoup plus serrés… oh, s'il venait nu dans ma classe… Oh oui, ça serait bien. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais plus faire cours mais on irait dans ma chambre et là, je lui apprendrais d'autres choses… Un si talentueux apprentis… mmmm… Severus ! Ressaisis-toi ! Ressaisis-toi ! C'est Potter le Grand ! Fils du plus arrogant et stupide… mais il est si sexy, regarde… Non ! Non ! Non et Non ! Il faut que tu te ressaisisses Severus. Cris-lui dessus, donne-lui une retenue, agis comme si de rien n'était.'

« POTTER ! »

'Oui, c'est exactement ça'.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous traînez encore en vu de faire un mauvais coup ? »

'Mauvais coup ? Non, je suis sûr qu'il est super au lit… Severus !'

« Non, j'allais à la bibliothèque Professeur ».

« Aaahhh vous avouez Potter ! »

'Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Severus ! Il te fait tellement perdre la tête que tu racontes n'importe quoi !'

« Pourquoi allez-vous à la bibliothèque Potter ? »

Harry regardait Snape avec des yeux ronds.

'Mais ferme ta bouche Severus' se dit-il. 'Il a le droit d'y aller quand même… Comment se sortir de là maintenant ?… euh… la retenue ? Non ! Les insultes ? Les insultes !'

« Oui, Potter, vous m'avez bien entendu, pourquoi y allez-vous ? A voir vos résultats, on peut se demander si vous savez réellement lire ! » Snape ricana.

'Oh, il va le payer ça' se dit Harry avec anticipation et colère.

Harry regarda son professeur et était sur le point de lui lancer une réflexion bien sentie lorsque tout à coup, sans savoir pourquoi, il lui avoua, « J'ai embrassé Seamus ».

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. N'oubliez pas que je poste vite alors soyez mignons. ^^

**Pour le prochain chapitre,** je peux vous dire que le titre est un peu long mais véridique : _Toujours tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. _

Vous aurez bien sûr la réaction de Severus face à la déclaration inattendue de Harry et aussi une petite conséquence de cette révélation. 

Voilà. Gros bisous.


	8. Toujours tourner sept fois la langue dan...

Coucou à tous. Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu le poster avant mais ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai délaissé mais parce que j'avais énormément de fics à updater – comme vous avez pu le voir. Je ne peux pas vous répondre à tous individuellement parce que j'ai eu énormément de reviews (et j'adore ça donc ne vous réfréner pas^^) et que je trop crevée ce soir (ouh la feignasse^^) alors pardonnez-moi encore. Je vous remercie tous et vous fais de gros poutouxes non baveux. Trop crevée pour baver également.^^ Sauf si Sev est dans le coin, là, ça se fait automatiquement.^^

Pour celles et ceux qui ont demandés, le vent qu'entendait Harry était bien la pensée de Goyle et dans sa tête, ça souffle fort.^^

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et j'essayerais de ne pas faire attendre longtemps la prochaine fois – même si je ne le voulais pas non plus pour celui-ci.

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 8 : Toujours tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler **

Snape regardait Harry fixement, l'air assommé. Puis, soudain, un seul mot résonna dans sa tête, 'Quoi ?'

« Quoi ? » s'écria-il.

Harry était mortifié. Comment avait-il pu dire cela ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

'Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de me dire là ? Non, c'est pas possible. J'ai mal entendu. J'ai _d_ mal entendre. Non, Potter ne m'aurait pas dit ça mais... mais...'

« Que venez-vous de me dire Potter ? » demanda Snape lentement.

« Euh r-rien, rien » répondit Harry vivement en se traitant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables.

'Oh que si tu m'as dit quelque chose et je VEUX le réentendre'.

« Potter, je sais que parfois la mémoire vous fait défaut mais jamais la mienne et je _sais _que vous venez de me dire quelque chose. Simplement, je n'ai pas entendu… »

'Ou mal entendu... ou...'.

« ... Donc, vous aurez bien _l'obligeance_ de répondre à ma question » poursuivit-il sarcastiquement. 

Harry se tut, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Il se serait donné des gifles.

'Tu vas me répondre oui, tu vas me répondre bon sang. Je veux savoir !'

« Potter, pour la dernière fois, que venez-vous de me dire ? »

'Si tu ne me le dis pas, j'irais demandé un retourneur de temps au ministère ou j'en volerais un. Je _veux_ savoir'.

« Vous avez encore perdu votre langue Potter ?... »

'_PARLE_ !… Il faut que je le fasse parler !'

« ... Pourtant, je croyais que le courage était propre aux Gryffondors. Apparemment, le choixpeau aura pris cette décision parce qu'il ne savait pas où vous placer. Vous n'avez probablement aucune qualit ».

Harry serra les dents et fit exactement ce que Snape voulait qu'il fasse. Sa provocation fût récompensée lorsque le jeune Gryffondor s'écria dans le couloir désormais désert, « Je vous ai dit que j'avais embrassé Seamus. C'est pas dur à comprendre pourtant. Et il peut très bien attester que je n'ai pas perdu ma langue et que je sais parfaitement m'en servir ! »

Le jeune homme haletait de colère mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression de triomphe s'allumer dans les prunelles noires de son professeur, il s'insulta de plus belle. Mais pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il ait répondu à la provocation de son professeur ! La lueur victorieuse dans les yeux de l'homme s'estompa brutalement et ses prunelles se voilèrent.

'Hey, j'ai réussi ! Il me l'a dit ! Je savais que j'arriverais à la lui extirper. C'est qui le meilleur ? C'est Severus ! Héh ! Et, je savais bien que j'avais bien entendu !... ?!!??... J'avais bien entendu... mais... ?!?... mais, ça veut dire qu'il a embrassé Finnegan !!! Mais... IL N'A PAS LE DROIT !!!'

Une expression de colère se dessina sur le visage de l'homme alors qu'il s'insurgeait mentalement, 'Il n'a pas le droit d'embrasser un autre que moi. Il est à moi ! Son corps est à moi et ses lèvres aussi !... _Ses lèvres, cette bouche_…_je la veux ! _Et dire que quelqu'un d'autre l'a touch ! Ca me donne des envies de meurtres ! Personne n'a le droit de le toucher sauf moi. Personne !... Le toucher... _Cette bouche._.. Le caresser... mmmm, Harryyyy.'

Les pupilles du professeur se dilatèrent légèrement et sa respiration se fit un peu difficile.

'L'embrasser, moi aussi j'en ai envie... Finnegan ! Le salaud ! Il va le payer !'

« Vous avez embrassé Finnegan ?! » répéta Snape sèchement.

Harry resta immobile, écoutant les pensées de son maître des potions.

'Et pourquoi me dit-il cela ? Pourquoi à moi ? _Surtout_ à moi ? Pourquoi m'avoue-t-il qu'il a embrassé Finne... Hep minute ! Finnegan ? Mais... mais c'est un garçon ! Harry a embrassé un garçon ! Harry aime les hommes ! Harry est donc _gay_ ! Oui ! OUI !!! Oh Merlin merci ! Je serais gentil avec mes élèves pendant une heure entière pour ça ! Merci !... Il est gay...' se répéta Severus avec bonheur. 'IL – EST – GAY !!! ... ou... bi... mais il a embrassé un garçon ! OUI !'.

Severus se racla la gorge, essayant de redescendre du sommet de la montagne du Mont Extatique et reprit, plus ou moins froidement, « Pourquoi me dites-vous cela Potter ? »

'Tu es gay ou bi ?'

« Je-je ne sais pas Professeur. Je vous ai dit cela sans réfléchir. C'est sorti tout seul ».

Snape ricana et Harry rougit.

« Alors comme cela, vous avez embrassé un garçon ? »

'Gay ou bi ? Tu aimerais un maître des potions dans ton lit pour t'apprendre ce qu'est la fusion de deux corps ?'

Harry rougit davantage.

'Ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit. Je me demande si ses joues prendraient une teinte plus soutenue si je lui faisais l'amour... Lui faire l'amour... Mmmm. Je pourrais t'apprendre tant de choses tu sais... te montrer comme les Serpentards savent pécher sans se repentir et sombrer dans un plaisir charnel tel que tu n'en as certainement jamais connu'.

« Je ne savais pas que le Grand Potter passait son temps à bécoter ses compagnons de dortoirs. A moins que ce ne soit toute l'école ? »

'Gay ou bi ? Es-tu vierge ?.

« Je ne savais pas non plus que le Grand Potter s'intéressait aux garçons. Serait-ce que les filles ne présentent pas d'attrait pour vous ? » ricana Snape.

'Gay ou bi ? Intéressé par les hommes mûrs ?'

Harry sentait sa colère monter, en même temps qu'un désir intense s'emparait de son corps. Une petite flamme de provocation atténua sa discrétion et réserve habituelles et il répondit, « Et bien oui, Professeur. Je suis gay… »

'OUIIIII. Mmmmmm... oh OUI. Mes désirs deviendraient-ils enfin réalit ? Il faut que j'aille faire un loto moi !'

« ... Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer beaucoup d'étudiants pour ce genre de relation, donc on peut oublier l'école. A vrai dire, Professeur, je suis une chair… inexplorée, un terrain vierge qui ne demande qu'à être visité. Mais les gamineries me fatiguent et je préfère l'expérience et la maîtrise d'hommes plus mûrs mais je pense que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... »

'... Chair à visiter ! Il est vierge ! Alléluia !...' Severus sautillait dans tous les sens dans sa tête. 'Moi ! Moi ! Je veux venir ! Je suis un homme mûr, je sais me maîtriser... oh oui... avec le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de te sauter dessus... Oooh, si je peux comprendre... Je comprends même très bien... Il faut que je lui file une retenue, ça devient urgent'. 

« ... A entendre vos sarcasmes, vous devez être homophobe… »

Harry riait intérieurement tandis que Severus criait désespérément en lui-même, 'NON ! _Noooon_ ! Je suis gay moi aussi ! Je te veux, je te désire, je veux caresser ton corps, je veux te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses en criant mon nom…'

Le jeune Gryffondor avala péniblement sa salive, en sentant son érection vibrer de plus belle à ces mots mais se força à reprendre, sarcastique, « … V- Vous devez trouvez ça dégoûtant le fait de faire l'amour avec un autre homme… »

'_NOOOON_ !'

« … Mais moi, c'est ce que je veux ! Je veux qu'un homme me désire, je veux qu'il caresse mon corps nu, je veux qu'il me prenne jusqu'à jouir en hurlant son nom de plaisir… »

'Grrgmpfgm'

« ... Mais ça !... Ca Professeur... vous ne pouvez vraiment pas le comprendre » finit Harry, conscient de provoquer une fois de plus le désir de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Dieu, qu'il aimait ça ! se dit-il.

'File-lui une retenue Severus' se dit le professeur.

« Une retenue Potter ! » siffla-t-il sèchement.

« _Quoi_ _?_... Mais, j'ai rien dit, j'ai rien fait Monsieur... » se récria Harry.

« Ne contestez pas un ordre, je suis votre professeur et quand je décide de donner une retenue, il y a toujours une raison à cela. Votre comportement est inqualifiable ».

'Bien trouvé Severus' pensa le maître des potions.

« Quoi ? » s'insurgea Harry, complètement désarçonné mais en colère. « Là, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! Vous… »

« Voil ! » dit l'homme, les yeux brillants à nouveau de triomphe.« _Insolence !_ Vous l'avez maintenant votre motif ! »

« Mais... »

« Demain soir ! Dans mon bureau ! A 20 h, Potter ! Ne soyez pas en retard ! » coupa-t-il en le fixant toujours avec des yeux flamboyants. « Maintenant retournez dans votre salle commune. Le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder et je suppose que vous n'aimeriez pas que j'enlève des points à Gryffondor. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons en pensant, 'Oh oui ! Tu es trop fort mon Severus ! Il est gay, aime les hommes mûrs, _vierge_ cherchant l'aventure et... il sera tout seul avec toi demain soir dans un bureau sombre…' Dans sa tête, Snape éclata d'un rire excité.

************************************

Le lendemain après-midi 

« Espèce de vaut-rien, donnez-moi ça immédiatement » cria Rusard hystériquement dans le couloir adjacent à celui d'où se tenait Harry.

« Mais pourquoi enfin Monsieur Rusard ? Il n'est pourtant pas interdit de montrer des photos à ses amis. De plus, vous étiez sublime dans cette robe. Les paillettes vous illuminent le teint, à moins que vous soyez vraiment photogénique… »

Le concierge poussa un rugissement furieux et commença à bondir sur l'élève pour lui arracher ses clichés.

« ... Avez-vous déjà songé à une carrière de mannequin ? »

« Vous allez tous être punis. Je vais ressortir les bons vieux instruments. Jadis, ils ont fait leurs preuves et en ont mâté des plus durs que vous... »

« Jadis Rusard ? Vous étiez déjà là à cette époque ? » se moquait un élève de sixième année en tenant les photos que son ami lui avait passé pour les sauvegarder du concierge.

« Vous allez vous en mordre les doigts, vous allez... PEEEEEEVES !!! » hurla-t-il, la bave écumant aux lèvres.

L'esprit frappeur, attiré par tout ce bruit et surtout par la vue de son concierge préféré, s'était en effet emparé des photos et se maintenait assez en hauteur pour que le cracmol ne puisse l'atteindre et il ricanait des images de l'homme qu'il apercevait, chaussé de sandales d'un rouge très vif à semelles compensées aux talons de trente centimètres, vêtu d'une robe qui aurait pu facilement rivaliser avec celle d'une drag queen et fardé à outrance avec des faux cils interminables. 

« PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVES » continua-t-il de beugler en courant après l'esprit frappeur qui volait rapidement en montrant à tout le monde les clichés du concierge.

Draco Malfoy réussit à éviter la collision entre lui-même et Rusard et, en secouant la tête, il prit le couloir où Harry était en train de ranger, correctement dans son sac, les livres qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

'Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà' maugréa Malfoy dans sa tête. Le ton méprisant qui résonnait dans sa tête attestait de sa rancune toujours présente. Et apparemment, il l'avait nourri davantage depuis leur dernière altercation.

« Potty, on se demande pourquoi tu t'acharnes toujours à vouloir emprunter des livres alors que nous savons tous qu'ils ne te serviront à rien. Un ignare restera toujours un ignare si son cerveau ne suit pas. »

Harry serra les dents et répondit, en se redressant, « Tu parles d'expérience ferret ? »

Les joues de Draco rougirent et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. « Tu te crois tellement intelligent, plus haut que les autres Potty... »

« C'est toi qui dit ça Monsieur Arrogant Malfoy ? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charit ! »

'Je' pensa Crabbe.

'D' se dit Goyle.

Draco, qui fulminait intérieurement, pinça les lèvres et fusilla Harry du regard tout en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et se toisaient avec le même mépris.

« Arrogant, je le suis certainement moins que toi Potty, » siffla le blond furieusement. « Monsieur je-suis-le-plus-fort et sa célébrit ! Chouchou de Dumbledore et des autres profs... à part Snape bien sûr. » Il eût un sourire en coin tandis que Harry se disait, 'S'il savait.'

'… voulais' se dit Crabbe.

'R' pensa Goyle.

« Comme tu vois, certaines personnes savent voir quelle est ta vraie valeur Potty ! Si tu veux plus de précision, » continua le Serpentard en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent. « ça équivaudrait à être écrasé sous ma semelle. Comprends-tu Potty ou ton cerveau est tellement lent qu'il ne peut pas assimiler ce que je viens de te dire. »

'… dire' continua Crabbe intérieurement.

'A' continua Grégory dans le doux silence de son esprit.

'… quelque chose' pensa Crabbe.

« Point de vue lenteur d'esprit ferret, je pense que tu es pas mal desservi. Et je pense même que tu déteint sur tes si chers amis, » dit Harry en regardant les deux autres Serpentards avant de retourner son attention à Draco. « C'est pour te dire... »

'C'

'… mais' se dit Crabbe

« Je vaux beaucoup mieux que toi Potty et ça, ça ne changera jamais. N'oublies pas que tu n'es qu'un sang mêlé. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir te parler. Ma trop grande compassion peut-être. »

Harry ricana mais le blond poursuivit, « De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai rien à prouver. Certains sorciers sont peut-être aveugles mais ils finiront bien par voir lequel de nous deux est un... »

« Fils d'ancien mangemort ? » suggéra Harry.

'Connard' pensa Draco violemment.

« Laisse mon père en-dehors de ça Potty !... »

« Tu as bien insulté ma mère la dernière fois » coupa le jeune homme brun très froidement.

« Mon père n'était pas un Sang-de-B... » s'écria le jeune Serpentard.

« Nan, il était mangemort ! » cria Harry, en couvrant sa voix.

'O'

'… J'ai' continua Crabbe dans sa tête.

« Tu ne vois que ça Potter ! Tu ne vois que mon père ! Mais tu ne sais rien du tout et de toute façon, tu n'as jamais rien voulu savoir ! Depuis la première fois où tu n'as pas voulu me serrer la main au début de notre première année ! Tu m'avais déjà catalogu ! Un futur mangemort et regarde ce que je suis devenu ! J'ai refusé de l'être mais ça, tu t'en fous Potty ! Tu t'en fous et tu me considères comme mon père mais je le déteste mon père ! Et même maintenant, qlors qu'il est mort, je le déteste encore alors ne vient jamais m'en parler et surtout pas m'y comparer ! »

Harry était complètement figé par les paroles prononcées par son ennemi et il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne trouva rien à y répondre mais il était déjà trop tard. Draco n'en attendait visiblement aucune.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Serpentard ainsi et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'il avait remarqué autant d'émotions dans sa voix et dans ses yeux. Il sentit un pincement coupable qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir, il aurait voulu l'étreindre.

« Dra- » dit Goyle de sa voix chantante et harmonieuse.

'… oublié' fini Crabbe intérieurement.

« -co » appela Goyle mais le jeune homme blond, furieux, était déjà loin.

*************************************

Pendant tout le dîner, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit Draco. Il avait pourtant senti les regards possessifs que lui avait adressé Seamus ainsi que ses tentatives plus ou moins désespérées pour essayer de lui parler mais il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Draco et ses paroles pour le moins bizarres... inhabituelles. Il y pensait toujours maintenant tandis qu'il poursuivait son chemin en direction des cachots d'un pas très lent.

'J'ai le droit de les porter, j'ai le droit ! Qui peux les apercevoir ? Personne ! Donc ça va ! mais si on le découvre…'

Harry se retourna brusquement, interloqué, et découvrit le même septième année de Serpentard qu'il avait déjà entendu la veille. Que cachait-il ?

'Bouba, Bouba, le petit ourson… Oh c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vraaaaaiiiiiii !'

'Oh mon dieu, j'aurais pas dû manger autant !'

'Jamais cru voir ça un jour ! Snape qui se lave les cheveux maintenant ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette école !... Et les vêtements qu'il portait...'

Snape ? Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'était lavé les cheveux ? Pour quoi ? Ou plutôt... pour qui ? Le jeune Gryffondor sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était avec lui qu'il devait passé sa soirée... pour sa retenue. Harry sentit ses mains commencer à trembler.

'Et Alastor qui a poussé le vice à faire dépasser un de mes bonbons du bec de Fumseck... S'il croit pouvoir me berner comme ça ! Mais je suis sûr que c'est lui...'

« Bonjour Harry ! »

« Bonjour Professeur ! » salut le jeune homme en réponse tandis que le directeur le dépassait.

'Je me demande si elle n'en pince pas un peu pour moi. Les regards qu'elle me lance parfois...'

'On va les massacrer littéralement au prochain match. Ils n'ont aucune chance.'

Harry leva les yeux vers le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards qui lui renvoya un regard dédaigneux, méprisant et calculateur avant de détourner les yeux et poursuivre son chemin.

'C'est ce qu'il croit' se dit Harry.

'Oh bon sang, la honte ! Pourtant, je suis jeune, en pleine santé. Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas marché. Elle m'a dit que ça ne faisait rien mais quand même... Une panne ! Dégoût !'

'Je me demande vraiment comment il fait pour toucher son nez avec le bout de sa langue moi.'

'Avec douze gallions, je peux lui offrir le resto et un super cadeau. Elle sera contente.'

'J'ai tout foir ! Merde ! Je voulais simplement lui dire quelque chose de romantique ! Mais j'ai juste paniqué... Merde ! Je comprends qu'elle ait pu me gifler…'

Harry se demandait bien ce que le jeune Poufsouffle avait bien pu dire à sa petite amie pour qu'elle le gifle mais il n'en su pas davantage car l'étudiant continua sa route. Plus il descendait vers les cachots et plus les couloirs se désertaient. Bientôt, Harry se retrouva seul dans le long corridor sombre l'amenant au bureau de son maître des potions, puis devant la lourde porte de bois qu'il frappa.

« Entrez ! » retentit la voix aux accents chauds et accueillants? de Snape.

Le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit la porte et se figea.

Une douce mais brillante lumière éclairait la petite salle, grâce aux multiples bougies qui répandaient un parfum épicé et langoureux dans toute pièce. Un fond musical se faisait entendre et son professeur se tenait debout au milieu de son bureau se triturant les mains nerveusement en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage de compromettant. Il ne savait pas que cela était inutile étant donné que Harry pouvait lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert, et ce qu'il y décryptait laissait le jeune homme pantois.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis qu'une seule phrase résonnait dans sa tête vidée, 'Bon sang, il veut me séduire !' 


	9. La retenue

**Chapitre 9 : La retenue**

Dès que Severus vit l'expression pantoise de son étudiant, il se traita de tous les noms. Mais bon sang, à quoi avait-il pensé en allumant ces bougies ?! En mettant cette musique ?!… A le séduire… Qu'il avait été stupide, se dit-il en se giflant mentalement.

« Dépêchez-vous de fermer la porte Potter, » cracha le maître des potions en reprenant son ton sec et glacial habituel. « J'ai déjà assez à faire avec ces elfes de maison qui font n'importe quoi dans ce château… Ils nous sortent des bougies parfumées maintenant… et mettent de la musique… Vous voyez donc Potter que je n'ai pas besoin d'un incompétent supplémentaire ! » finit-il, le regard dur.

Harry referma la porte en réprimant un sourire.

« Vous allez me nettoyez cette cheminée ! » siffla l'homme qui n'avait pas du tout eût l'intention de le 'punir' de cette manière là mais qui avait dit la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il le regrettait maintenant mais il était trop tard.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, effaré.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu Potter ! Nettoyez-moi cette cheminée… »

« Mais je ne suis pas ramoneur… » protesta Harry, outré. L'homme était fou, il ne se rendait absolument pas compte de l'ampleur de la tâche et surtout de sa difficulté.

« Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor Potter ! Pour votre insolence ! » sourit diaboliquement le professeur. « Je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire le conduit de la cheminée. Vous ferez juste l'entourage puis le foyer. Vous remettrez ensuite des bûches dedans. »

Harry commença à grommeler.

« Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter peut-être Potter ? » fit Snape avec une expression sadique incrustée sur son visage.

« Bien sûr que non Monsieur, » dit le jeune homme d'une voix onctueuse qui ne présageait rien de bon. « Je vais le faire immédiatement. »

« Bien ! » répliqua Snape, satisfait. « Et dépêchez-vous. Je n'ai pas l'intention de consacrer toute ma soirée à un élève de votre espèce. »

Harry ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Après tout ce que Snape venait de lui assener, il allait le lui faire payer. Chèrement.

Commençant à élaborer un plan diabolique et audacieux dans sa tête, il se détourna pour cacher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres et qui, peu à peu, s'étirait. Oui, il allait le payer. Il voulait qu'il nettoie ? Bien, il nettoierait. Il avait bien l'intention de contenter son professeur… aux risques et périls de l'homme.

« Prenez ça Potter, » siffla Snape en lui tendant une brosse spéciale Netoitou de La Mère Grattesec. « Et maintenant activez-vous. »

« Bien Professeur » dit Harry d'une voix tellement doucereuse que Snape en fronça les sourcils avant d'aller rejoindre son bureau en vue de corriger des copies.

Harry ôta rapidement sa robe, se félicitant d'avoir, aujourd'hui mis dessous, un léger pantalon noir qu'il savait saillant et un tee-shirt blanc, très moulant. Ce n'était vraiment pas du tout le type de vêtements prôné par une ménagère accomplie mais c'était très certainement des atouts qui serviraient son plan à la perfection.

'Mmmmm' entendit le jeune homme tout à coup. 'Grand Merlin. Ce n'est pas permis d'avoir un corps pareil. Une invitation au péché pur et simple… Oh Harry si tu savais…' 

'Oh mais je sais' se dit le jeune Gryffondor en réprimant un petit rire satisfait. Il était dos à son maître des potions et commença 'l'Opération Parade vengeresse' comme il l'avait intitulée.

Il posa sa robe, soigneusement pliée, sur le dos de la chaise la plus proche et se dirigea vers la cheminée. La première chose qu'il devait faire était d'en retirer les lambeaux de bûches et cendres.

Il sentait toujours la brûlure du regard de Snape sur son corps et se mit à l'action.

'Mmmmmm' entendit l'étudiant gémir encore tandis qu'il se penchait, fesses bien en arrière, pour attraper les éclats de bois noircis qui s'amoncelaient ça et là dans la grisaille poudreuse de la cendre.

'Il veut ma mort ou quoi ? Sale morveux !… Tellement bien proportionné… de partout…' 

Snape se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de réprimer un gémissement de pur désir animal. Cependant, il ne pût réprimer la vague de chaleur brûlante qui lui monta brusquement dans les reins, gonflant son sexe démesurément.

'Stupide Gryffondor !'

Harry étouffa un rire convulsif et lorsqu'il fût certain que son visage avait retrouvé une expression totalement impassible, voire innocente, il se tourna vers son professeur et lui demanda d'une petite voix, « Monsieur, s'il vous plait, puis-je utiliser ma baguette pour retirer toutes ces cendres ? Ce sera moins salissant pour vos sols et il n'y aura pas de problème de stockage des dites-cendres. »

Snape sourit sarcastiquement et allait lui répondre vertement qu'aucune magie ne lui était autorisée lorsqu'il vit la pointe rose de la langue du sale gosse pointer et venir lécher lentement sa lèvre supérieure puis l'inférieure encore plus doucement. Si Severus n'avait pas su que le mioche le faisait innocemment pour humecter ses lèvres et qu'il était totalement inconscient de ses pensées, il aurait cru qu'il le faisait exprès, pour l'exciter.

Son membre était tendu et commençait à être douloureux. Si Potter n'avait pas été là, il aurait glisser une main prompte et salvatrice sous sa robe. Si Potter n'avait pas été là… il n'aurait pas eu d'érection… surtout de cette intensité.

Harry se racla la gorge, demandant une réponse. Severus grommela et pesta intérieurement.

Du coup, il avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Que lui avait-il demandé déj ?

« Professeur ? »

« Oui ? » demanda l'homme, se réjouissant du fait que son élève allait sûrement lui répéter sa question sans qu'il ait besoin de la lui poser.

« Merci » répondit vivement le jeune homme qui avait déjà sa baguette à la main. Il énonça une incantation encore plus rapidement et les cendres s'évanouir du foyer.

Severus était vert de rage et pestait plus violemment intérieurement.

Potter le mettait dans un était tel qu'il n'arrivait même plus à le martyriser. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et tenta, avec difficulté, de retourner à ses copies pour se calmer. 

_'Le filtre d'amour est un voile magique qui filtre les sentiments amoureux. Une personne qui lance un filtre d'amour sur une autre personne est immunisée contre tous sentiments et…'_

Severus soupira, en sentant son sang bouillir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de corriger 'filtre' en 'philtre' et traça un gros zéro en encre rouge sur le parchemin du troisième année et prit un autre devoir.

'Le filtre est une sorte de papier blanc, perméable mais qui ne laisse rien passer. Il est utilisé pour le café chez les moldus mais pour l'amour, le filtre est utilisé pour la potion d'amour…' 

Une autre bulle fût tracée. 'A ce rythme-là', se dit-il, 'Je vais avoir fini dans cinq minutes… et aurait tout loisir de mâter Potter… Non !… D'ailleurs où en est-il ?'

Severus releva la tête et vit une paire de fesses qui aillait et venait dans un rythme passionné en brossant la pierre rugueuse et sévèrement noircie.

Sa gorge se serra et il ne pût empêcher un grognement sourd de passer ses lèvres.

Sa virilité, qui s'était légèrement apaisée à la lecture de certaines rédactions, se rappela plus fortement à lui et il se trémoussa quelque peu sur sa chaise.

'A-t-il conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire ? De _me_ faire, bon sang ?… Petit imbécile !'

Le petit imbécile était agenouillé à quatre pattes à moitié dans la suie. Il avait les reins cambrés, les fesses tendues et tentantes. A l'aide de la brosse adaptée, il frottait la surface glacée et irrégulière de la roche avec une dextérité et une habileté déconcertante. Prometteuse. Il se mouvait avec grâce et souplesse en une danse lascive et sensuelle. Aguichante. Il semblait se donner à un amant invisible et insatiable. Semblait se perdre dans la valse infinie du plaisir charnel, prenant et donnant, se consumant de désir devant les yeux avides de son professeur honni. 

Severus ne voyait pas le visage du jeune homme - ne le voyant que de dos - mais cela lui suffisait pour sentir une faim viscérale l'assaillir. Il pouvait aisément imaginer ses joues empourprées, son regard mi-clos éclairé d'une lueur alanguie, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper de doux soupirs de plaisir. Il pouvait presque sentir sa peau parfumée. Il pouvait… STOP !

'Stop ! Stop ! Arrête Severus' se dit-il avant de ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de se lever et de remplacer cet être invisible et vaporeux par sa propre chair brûlante et gourmande. 'Il est ton élève. Concentres-toi sur tes copies.'

'_Un philtre d'amour est un délicat breuvage dont la fonction est de rendre un homme totalement fou d'amour pour une femme. Ou réciproquement. Tel un preux chevalier venant enlever sa reine, l'élue de son cœur, malgré elle. Tellement fou d'amour et sombrant dans un si profond chagrin à cause de cet amour non partagé qu'il ne verrait plus que la solution du philtre. L'emmenant loin sur son cheval blanc, la protégeant de son amour pour l'éternité, il…' _

'Ce n'est pas un roman d'amour Miss Travis' griffonna le maître des potions rapidement. Il soupira et se passa une main lasse devant les yeux. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il regarde Harry. Il se répétait cette phrase dans sa tête depuis la cinquième fois lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement résonner du côté de la cheminée.

Harry se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il entendait toutes les pensées de son sévère et extrêmement froid professeur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner.

'De l'allumer plutôt !' lui souffla la voix de sa conscience.

Oui de l'allumer, se dit-il, et il adorait cela. Il l'entendait lire une copie qui ressemblait étrangement à un début de roman d'amour lorsqu'il sentit son corps se révolter. Il voulait – exiger – l'attention de l'homme sur lui. Il devait payer. Il payerait. Il avait su le mépriser, le provoquer, le punir injustement dans sa partialité. Il devrait goûter à sa vengeance. Harry ne se laisserait plus faire et il boirait la coupe jusqu'à la lie.

Pour attirer de nouveau son attention sur lui, il gémit. Cela pouvait passer pour un gémissement de douleur… comme un gémissement de plaisir. Et ce stratagème fonctionna, comme il l'avait espéré. Il continua donc de récurer le foyer de pierre, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à soutenir le rythme bien longtemps. S'il excitait Snape suffisamment, il n'aurait pas besoin de gratter la cheminée jusqu'au manteau. Et il tiendrait sa vengeance. 

Une petite voix dérangeante résonna brusquement dans sa tête en lui disant que ce n'était pas du tout la raison principale de son attitude ambiguë, mais il l'a repoussa.

'Mmmmmm. Oh bon dieu qu'il arrête !… peut-être que si… si je vais vite… il est de dos, il ne verra pas…'

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et se figea une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre ses mouvements de va-et-vient suggestif en nettoyant le foyer.

Snape n'allait tout de même pas se masturber devant ou plutôt derrière lui tout de même.

Il tendit l'oreille… 

'Je le fais ou je le fais pas…' se demandait son professeur, à l'agonie. Il triturait sa robe de sa main droite, qui reposait à la base de sa cuisse, à côté de son entrejambe. 

… et entendit un froissement vif de tissu.

Promptement, Severus venait de repousser les pans de sa robe. Il défit ensuite les quelques boutons de son pantalon en abandonnant sa lutte. 'Je le fais.'

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine et son sang battait plus fortement à ses tempes, rougissant ses joues et circulant plus vite pour venir gonfler son sexe qui se mit à durcir instantanément.

'Mmmmmm'. Etait-ce lui qui venait de gémir ou son professeur ? Harry n'aurait pas su le dire.

'Oh Merlin, Merlin oui…' Là c'était Snape, se dit le jeune homme en continuant de se mouvoir lascivement.

Severus venait de libérer son membre avide pour l'entourer de ses doigts salvateurs. Il était assis à son bureau, totalement revêtu de noir à l'exception de sa virilité offerte, pointant fièrement dans sa glorieuse nudité. Il regardait son élève remuer son corps avec une flexibilité et une agilité qui invitait à la luxure. S'il s'était retourné, Potter l'aurait découvert en train de se caresser à cause de lui et de savoir qu'il pouvait le faire à tout moment, ne faisait que l'enflammer plus durement. Une partie de lui avait envie que Potter se retourne, qu'il le voit se donner du plaisir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Sa main glissait sur son sexe brûlant, caressant la peau sur toute sa longueur, le pouce passant et repassant sur le gland déjà humide de son essence, le faisant frémir et frissonner de volupté. Il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Ses doigts allaient et venaient sur sa chair tendue au même rythme que le postérieur mobile qu'il voyait devant lui. Il s'imaginait le prendre, s'engouffrant profondément, s'appropriant avidement ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de posséder, goûtant avec gourmandise au fruit interdit, sans remord ni scrupule.

Il était son amant invisible et était en cet instant même en train de lui faire l'amour.

'Harry… Oh mon dieu, oui… Petit imbécile à la chair si tendre, si étroite, tu m'excites tellement bon sang ! Je te veux ! Je te veux ! Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. Je veux que tu me sentes en toi, que tu cries pour moi, que tu jouisses pour moi. Je veux tout de toi et j'aurais tout…'

Harry avait les joues en feu et la gorge sèche. Il pouvait presque sentir ce sexe en lui qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux. Il avait un mal fou à garder sa main crispée sur la brosse magique au lieu de venir agripper son érection impatiente. Les mots de Snape était une brûlure, une torture supplémentaire qu'il ne demandait qu'à faire partir… Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Les doigts de l'homme parcouraient plus ardemment son membre vibrant qui n'aspirait plus qu'à la libération finale. 

'Tu sens comme c'est bon Harry, tu le sens ? Tu _me_ sens ? Supplies-moi de venir plus vite, plus fort, plus loin, encore et encore… Bouge ton corps Harry. Je veux le voir se tordre sous moi. Je veux te voir fondre sous mes caresses. Supplies-moi de te prendre plus fort… Jouis pour moi…'

Il continua ses caresses intenses, frénétiques, glissant sur la tête de son érection, attisant sa sensibilité, enflammant son désir jusqu'à son explosion. Il sentit brutalement son corps s'arquer sur sa chaise et retomber dessus le plus silencieusement qu'il pût. Il tentait d'endiguer ses halètements pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son élève qu'il vit se tendre également. Avait-il perçu quelque chose ? se demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en chuchotant vivement un sort de nettoyage et en se rhabillant correctement.

Harry se raidit tout à coup tandis que la jouissance le submergeait avec violence. Rouge et légèrement haletant, il espérait que son professeur n'avait rien perçu et se remit, tant bien que mal, à brosser la cheminée.

« Potter ! » appela soudainement Snape. Harry sursauta et se figea. Il ne se retourna cependant pas ni ne se releva. Il ne voulait pas que son maître des potions voit dans quel état il se trouvait encore.  « Potter, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai d'autre préoccupation pour ma soirée que de faire du baby-sitting. Votre retenue est donc terminée. Sortez d'ici. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Ses vêtements et son corps étaient maculés de suie, trempés de sueur et il ne rêvait plus qu'à deux choses : sortir d'ici et prendre une bonne douche.

Il prit donc rapidement ses affaires et sortit le plus vite possible, en ne regardant toujours pas son professeur qui eût juste le temps de lui aboyer quelque chose avant qu'il ne parte. 

Par chance, il ne rencontra personne sur son chemin qui le mena à la salle de bain des préfets. Il en verrouilla la porte, ôta ses vêtements en les laissant tomber par terre et se glissa rapidement sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Il soupira. De bien-être, de honte et d'angoisse.

Il n'était même pas resté une heure en compagnie de Snape mais cela l'avait complètement bouleversé. Non seulement, désormais, il savait qu'il le désirait ardemment mais en plus, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux.

La poisse.

**************************************

Lorsque Harry sortit de la salle de bain, le couloir n'était plus aussi désert qu'auparavant et il se sentait gêné. Gêné parce qu'il était nu sous sa robe. Ses vêtements étant sales, il ne les avait pas remis mais les avait fait rétrécir à l'aide de sa baguette pour qu'ils puissent tenir dans sa poche.

Il voulait rejoindre sa salle commune sans parler à qui que ce soit. Il était encore bien trop troublé intérieurement pour pouvoir tenir une discussion avec quelqu'un. Tête baissée, fixant le sol, il se mit donc à marcher d'un pas rapide mais pas assez vif pour éveiller les soupçons ou l'étonnement.

'Alouette, gentille alouette. Alouette, je te plumeraaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…'

'… si j'envois le bon de Balai-magazine maintenant, je recevrais l'autographe de l'équipe d'Angleterre sous trois semaines…'

'… Vlà qu'elle m'a acheté ceux avec des babouins. J'lui dis de pas m'acheter les slips avec les pingouins, elle m'ramène les babouins. Non mais j'y crois pas. Une autre conversation avec m'man s'impose…'

'J'peux pas rester comme ça ! Il faut que j'me branle tout de suite !'

Harry eût un léger sursaut mais n'arrêta pas sa marche rapide. Il ne voulait pas laisser son imagination vagabonder sur le dernier verbe que venait de penser ce jeune Serdaigle. Il avait déjà trop de souvenirs récents et, d'une certaine manière, douloureux en tête pour vouloir repenser à d'autres images tout aussi perturbentes. Cependant, une unique pensée arriva à le détourner de ses préoccupations. 

'J'adore ça. J'adore les porter, je me sens si sexy avec ça. Ca m'excite bon sang. Et puis, j'ai le droit de les mettre…'

C'était encore et toujours le même Serpentard de septième année. Mais que portait-il à la fin ? se demanda Harry en le voyant passer. Et puis, n'avait-il toujours que ça en tête ? Ce qu'il portait devait bel et bien le perturber. A moins qu'à l'image de Crabbe et de Goyle, le Serpentard avait autant de pensées.

Harry détourna son attention de cet étudiant dont il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité et regarda, à nouveau droit devant lui.

« … Je t'assure Albus, » entendit Harry dire d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien. « Ce n'est pas moi. »

Dumbledore avait le regard implacable et d'un sérieux que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. La conversation devait être d'une importance capitale.

« Quelqu'un doit bien me les chiper ces bonbons Alastor… Bonjour Harry ! »

« Bonjour Harry » fit écho Maugrey Fol Œil très vivement.

« Bonjour » répondit Harry en les dépassant. 

« Je te promet Albus. C'est peut-être un des elfes... »

'Waouh, c'était mon premier baiser… Et elle embrasse bien en plus… Bien que je n'ai pas trop de comparaison en fait…'

'Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que j'lui dise ? Du romantique oui, je sais mais on était dans la roseraie du parc, sous un clair de lune ! J'ai juste dit une phrase et gnangnan et gnangnan ! Mais bon sang ! Moi, j'la voulais cette pipe !'

'La prochaine fois, il faudrait transfigurer ses fringues en bikini et bouée canard… Rusard sera très content d'avoir une nouvelle garde-robe…'

'Waouh, il était vraiment génial ce livre. J'ai failli chialer mais bien sûr ça, Hannah ne le saura pas.'

'J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! Je savais que j'aurais dû me l'enfiler cette quatrième côtes de porc c'midi…'

Harry se tourna vers le garçon affamé, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Ron mais il se détourna à la vue d'un Poufsouffle. Il continua sa progression jusqu'à être arrivé à destination et énonça le nouveau mot de passe. Le tableau de La Grosse Dame pivota, laissant libre entrée au jeune homme. 

A peine eût-il le temps de pénétrer dans la pièce que deux voix retentirent en même temps.

« Harry, j'ai à te parler ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers ses deux interlocuteurs et hocha la tête. Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi ses amis voulaient lui parler mais ils avaient tout deux une expression déterminée sur leur visage qui ne présageait rien de bon.

De quoi Seamus et Hermione voulaient-ils discuter ? Harry l'appréhendait.


	10. Un plan sulfureux

Coucou. Ze vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et ze pense que le prochain chapitre que ze vais poster sera le chapitre 15 d'Extrême Séduction. Théoriquement vendredi. Concernant, 'Ce que veulent les hommes', je pense qu'elle est bientôt terminée. Je ne sais relativement jamais combien mes fics auront de chapitres en totalité mais je ne pense pas qu'elle dépassera les 15. Voilà, une petite info pour la route.^^

**Popov, Olivier, Aurélia, Miya Black, Khalan, Lululle, Céline s., Sin666, Mary, Wargate, Eternamm, Gaeriel Jedusor, Kyzara, Diosa, Petit caca perdu, Kiki, Amy Quirrell, Ptijade, Aria Lupin : **Mici pour vos reviews. Elles me font toujours chaud au cœur. Au moins, on voit qu'on écrit pas pour rien. Pour le prochain chap, j'espère ne pas trop tarder mais je en sais pas trop comment écrire les scènes que je dois y mettre. Le 'scénario' est encore très flou dans ma tête mais ce n'est pas inquiétant parce que cette fic a été totalement improvisée depuis le début.^^ Je mets vraiment ce qui me vient directement à l'esprit. Comment ça j'ai un esprit déprav ? Maieuh…^^ Je vous fais de gros poutouxes et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Arcadiane : **Lol. Clairette, si tu savais combien tu as approché de la vérité dans ta review. D'ailleurs tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre-ci.^^ Ros poutouxes et câlinouxes parce que je t'adore, je t'adore.

**Arlein de Lioncourt : **Ca approche miss (s'avouer leur amour si tu ne te souviens plus de ta question^^). Déjà, dans ce chapitre-là, Harry 'prend les devants'.^^ Mais bon… Et on en sait un peu plus sur les sentiments de Severus. Poutouxes.

**La Foldingue : **Bah non, là je n'avais pas fait de cliffie. C'était pas trop sadique par contre là, je pense que vous allez plus m'en vouloir mais je suis un peu obligée d'arrêter là. Mon chap fait déjà 7 pages word ce qui dépasse largement ce que je 'm'impose' d'habitude (et que je dépasse pratiquement toujours pour cette fic) et derrière, il y a une scène importante donc je ne peux pas non plus toute l'intégré dans ce chap. Bisous.

**Henna-Himitsu : **Ta review m'a fait trop rire et d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu n'as plus de problèmes d'ordi. J'en ai eu moi aussi récemment et je sais combien ça peut être chia**. Pour l'adresse des bishonen avec section yaoi, c'est quand tu veux. J'adore les images slashs.*sourire sadique et bave aux lèvres*^^ Bisous.

**Luwelin : **Oh oui que Riry va continuer et pour la question de le faire craquer, héhé, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre. Lol. Bisous.

**Lice-chan : **Pourquoi 'à quand le lemon' ? Comme si j'avais l'habitude d'en écrire ! *Réfléchis ¼ de seconde et se dit que oui, elle a l'habitude d'en écrire*^^ Oh bah, on me connaît trop bien.^^ Dans pas très longtemps en théorie. Pour les allusions de ton prof, ah oui, ce ne sont plus des allusions et je serais dans le même état que vous.^^ Par contre (bon ça dépend du contexte également) mais quand tu entends "que j'aime ton bâton long et dur", je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il n'est pas gay. Drague-t-il subtilement un garçon de la classe ?^^ En tout cas, c'est vrai que c'est perturbant.^^ Bisous.

**Dega : **Bah quand on est sadique, je crois qu'on le reste tout le temps donc ça touche presque toutes mes fics.^^ Mais j'essaye de me réfréner. Comment ça 'on ne voit pas mes efforts' ? Pure médisance ! Lol. Gros poutouxes.

**Snapylol : **Je n'ai pas trop su si tu plaisantais ou pas. Si non, j'ai traduit et posté Extrême Séduction jusqu'au chapitre 14. Il y en a 22 en tout. Le 15ème sera mis vendredi normalement et je suis en train d'écrire le dernier en Anglais. Bisous.

**Altea : **Lol. J'ai trop ri en lisant ta review. Un conseil, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu lises celui-là dans la salle de ton école parce qu'il est un peu plus chaud. La bave fait court-circuiter les ordis et ton prof risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque.^^ Bisous.

**Mymye Snape : **Merci. Ta review m'a vraiment mis du baume au cœur et c'est très encourageant. Pour répondre à tes questions, Harry ne va pas en parler tout de suite à Snape mais ça ne va pas tarder. Tu comprendras plus vu les circonstances de fin de ce chapitre. Pour Hermione et Seamus connaissant les sentiments de Harry à l'égard de Snape, non, ils n'en ont pas le moindre soupçons. Seamus sait juste que Harry a des sentiments pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout. Hermione ne se doute de rien. Bisous.

**Lily Ewans/Potter : **Snape souffre sans souffrir. Ca fait longtemps qu'il désire Riry et le brave petiot lui file (presque) tout ce qu'il a envie.^^ Mais leur relation progresse. Ce chapitre contient un fait déterminant pour cette évolution. Riry a encore réfléchit avec son deuxième cerveau et son premier va devoir en payer les conséquences.^^ Bisous.

**Sothis : **Et tu sais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit qu'on va me faire le 'coup Misery', je commence à flipper.^^ Je n'ai pas lu le livre mais j'avais vu le film et oh la la, ça fait réfléchir à deux fois avant d'être écrivain. Lol. Et dire que c'est mon vœu le plus cher. (être écrivain pas de me faire enlever par une folle. Lol) Bisous.

**Monster92 : **Pour Hermione et Seamus, tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre mais pour ce que porte le Serpentard, ça devait aussi être là mais je n'ai pas pu l'intégré alors ça devrait être dans le prochain… à moins que je ne le dise jamais… *rires sadiques*^^ Bisous.

****

****

**Chapitre 10 : Un plan sulfureux**

Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla encore fatigué. La veille au soir, il avait eu une longue conversation avec Hermione qui lui avait fermement rappelé que la semaine 'd'observation' se terminait le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, donc, était le dernier jour. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussit à prolonger le délais d'une autre semaine ni surtout d'où lui était venu tous les arguments qu'il avait trouvés pour la convaincre.

Une petite voix dérangeante lui avait alors soufflé que, peut-être, son désir pour le maître des potions n'y était pas pour rien.

Lorsque, satisfait de son improvisation et de son succès, il était enfin entré dans le dortoir des garçons, Seamus l'avait harcelé de questions. Harry l'avait très vite stoppé, lui promettant de lui parler le lendemain mais à présent, alors qu'il prenait ses affaires pour aller se laver, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait la veille. Il savait ce que le jeune Irlandais allait lui dire, ou plutôt lui demander et il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire face à l'altercation qu'il voyait se profiler à l'horizon.

Après s'être préparé, Harry descendit en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils furent installés à table, le regard du jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes dériva immédiatement vers la table des professeurs et s'accrocha à celui de l'homme, tout de noir vêtu, qui le fixait avec convoitise avant qu'il ne détourne vivement son regard.

Harry essaya de concentrer ses pensées sur cette unique personne mais il avait beaucoup de mal à le faire lorsqu'un autre individu, proche de lui, le provoquait inconsciemment avec ses pensées.

'Elle est belle' pensait-il avec désespoir. 'Comment pourrait-elle vouloir de moi ? Elle est si intelligente. Oh Hermione, si tu savais…'

« Oui et moi je sais ! » s'emporta Harry en regardant son ami Ron. Il en avait assez de l'entendre soupirer quotidiennement et se lamenter sur son propre sort lorsqu'il voyait que le rouquin ne tentait rien alors que Hermione l'aurait ardemment voulu. « Et tout ce que je peux te dire est de foncer ! »

Ron regardait son ami avec des yeux ronds puis lança un coup d'œil furtif à Hermione qui fixait aussi Harry avec un regard médusé.

« Tu vas y arriver Ron. Tu es un excellent gardien… »

Ron fixait toujours Harry avec des yeux écarquillés tandis que Hermione se désespérait du sujet de conversation toujours répétitif des garçons.

« Encore le Quidditch » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en commençant à discuter avec Ginny qui se trouvait à côté d'elle

« … Ton alliée n'attend que ça. C'est ce qu'elle veut… depuis longtemps. Mais tu es tellement aveuglé par la pluie que tu ne vois pas les signaux pour la tactique de jeu qu'elle te lance. Tu sais réceptionné quelque fois le souaffle envoyé mais tu le laisses bien trop souvent filer dans tes buts. Alors prends plus souvent l'initiative et anticipe. Fonce Ron et tu gagneras la coupe bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

Harry s'arrêta de parler et fixa Ron pour voir s'il avait bien tout compris. Il regardait à présent Hermione comme si elle était le souaffle qu'il voulait attraper et garder. Ceci rassura le jeune homme brun et il soupira de soulagement. Ensuite, il se tourna de nouveau vers la table des professeurs mais son maître des potions n'y était plus. Il baissa les yeux, déçu.

Il le voulait. Harry voulait désespérément son professeur et il voulait également avoir sa place dans son lit comme dans son cœur. Il savait que Snape avait envie de lui mais Harry voulait plus. 

'Je veux qu'il m'aime' pensa-t-il tandis qu'une idée aussi extravagante qu'audacieuse lui traversait la tête. Oserait-il ?

Il commença à manger lentement en réfléchissant aux conséquences que pourraient avoir la mise en œuvre de cette idée. Allait-il agir ainsi ?

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rappelait que les Gryffondors, de part leur courage, osaient tout.

*********************************

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna à l'appel de son prénom et soupira, mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il vit Seamus courir vers lui.

Arrivé près de lui, Seamus lui dit, « Il faut absolument que je te parle Harry. »

L'Irlandais le regardait avec un regard péremptoire ce qui empêcha Harry de repousser encore l'entrevue. De plus, il se disait qu'il valait mieux que ceci soit régler au plus vite.

« Oui, Seamus mais si c'est une discussion privée que tu veux avoir avec moi, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal » lui répondit le jeune brun en lui montrant le couloir de la bibliothèque qui était loin d'être désert. « Et je te rappelle que je dois passer mon examen blanc de potions dans une quinzaine de minutes… »

« Ca me sera suffisant » répliqua le blond avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. « Viens. Nous n'avons qu'à nous diriger vers les cachots ensemble pendant que je t'explique. Moi, je n'ai cours que dans une heure. »

Harry acquiesça lentement tout en rangeant un livre à la couverture bleue foncée qu'il venait d'emprunter. Ils commencèrent à descendre les multiples escaliers dans un silence pesant lorsque Seamus le rompit brusquement.

« Harry, je-je voudrais que tu nous laisses une chance. Non ! » s'exclama-t-il comme il voyait son ami ouvrir la bouche pour le couper. « Je connais déjà tes arguments Harry mais tu me plais vraiment et je n'arrive pas à te chasser de ma tête. J'ai envie qu'on essaye tous les deux. Je pense que nous serions très bien ensemble. »

« Seamus » répondit le jeune brun avec un ton embarrassé. « Je croyais que tu avais réellement compris. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir davantage et je sais que je le ferais si nous sortions ne serait-ce qu'un jour ensemble. »

« Tu as encore des vues sur l'autre ? » demanda l'Irlandais avec une brusquerie jalouse.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Seamus ! »

« Dis-le moi Harry ! » s'écria le blond en plaquant violemment Harry contre le mur des cachots déserts qu'ils avaient enfin atteints. « Sors-tu déjà avec lui ? Es-tu amoureux de lui ? Est-il mieux que moi ? »

La souffrance qu'il percevait dans la voix de son ami brisait le cœur de Harry qui répondit avec douceur, « Je ne sors pas encore avec lui mais je compte bien le faire. Oui, je suis amoureux de lui et mieux que toi, non car vous êtes tous les deux différents et que je vous aime tous les deux d'une manière différente. »

Les yeux de Seamus s'étaient voilés de larmes et son visage était tordu en une expression de douleur intense. Il ferma les yeux pendant deux secondes puis les rouvrit et acquiesça lentement d'un mouvement de tête malheureux. 

« Je comprends Harry. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal non plus et je ne pourrais que t'en faire si je persiste alors que tu en aimes un autre. Sache seulement que je ne t'oublierais pas Harry » dit-il en lui caressant la joue avec tristesse. « Tu as été le premier à me faire ressentir autant de choses. J'étais bien avec toi… même si nous n'avons pas réellement été ensemble. »

Une unique larme coula le long de la joue gauche de Seamus et Harry la balaya du pouce avec tendresse. 

« Je ne t'oublierais pas non plus Seamus. J'étais bien aussi avec toi mais… mais… tu comprends. »

Seamus baissa les yeux et acquiesça de nouveau. Il prit une profonde inspiration et les releva vers Harry. 

« Est-ce que – Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Juste une dernière fois ? Comme pour te dire adieu ? Dire adieu à ce qui aurait pu être si… »

Harry caressait encore la joue de son ami et hocha la tête en assentiment.

L'Irlandais avança sa tête vers celle de Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les embrassait juste, les effleurant presque puis appuya un peu plus avec tendresse et c'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy les découvrit.

« Et regardez-moi ces tapettes ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Seamus sursauta et se recula vivement tandis que Harry, après avoir sursauté également, regardait le Serpentard avec morgue. 

« Ca va comme vous voulez ? Vous voulez peut-être louer une chambre ? » continua le blond en ricanant avec mépris. « Qui l'aurait cru ? Finnegan et Potty ? Deux belles tantouzes ! »

Seamus serra les poings en grognant, prêt à se ruer sur le Serpentard lorsque Harry le retint.

« Etant donné que tu es toi-même une tapette comme tu dis, je crois que tu n'as rien à juger » dit le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs.

Draco pâlit affreusement tandis que Seamus écarquillait les yeux démesurément.  

'Comment le sait-il ? Comment le sait-il ?' se répétait Draco dans sa tête.

« Tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu Malfoy ? » reprit Harry sèchement. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard calculateur sur moi, planifiant uniquement du moyen pour toi de me mettre dans ton lit ? Je ne suis ni aveugle ni intéressé Malfoy alors va parler avec quelqu'un que ça intéresse ! » Puis, se tournant vers Seamus qui, apparemment, n'en revenait toujours pas, il ajouta, « Merci pour ta compréhension. Tu resteras toujours un fidèle ami pour moi. Je dois y aller maintenant sinon Snape va encore nous enlever des points. A tout à l'heure. »

« A tout à l'heure » fit écho l'Irlandais en voyant Harry le quitter.

Lorsque ce dernier passa à côté de Malfoy, il ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, ne prononça aucune parole et le Serpentard fit de même. Tout avait été dit.

*******************************

Harry sortit de la salle, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se trouve un endroit désert et surtout proche pour se libérer immédiatement. Il se dirigea donc rapidement vers les toilettes et s'enferma dans une des cabines dans laquelle il lança un sortilège de silence.

Il déboutonna la partie basse de sa robe puis dégrafa son pantalon qu'il abaissa instantanément, en entraînant son boxer avec. Il gémit lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son membre douloureusement gonflé. Sa main amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide tandis qu'il se remémorait les pensées de Snape pendant qu'il passait son examen blanc de potion.

'Grand Merlin ! Ce qu'il m'excite ! Harry, tu es tout ce qu'il a de plus bandant sur cette Terre. Penche-toi encore un peu ! Oh oui, bébé… si je pouvais juste m'y introduire' s'était-il dit intérieurement.

'Si beau et sexy qu'en te faisant, la nature a dû pleurer de jalousie… Et ce déhanchement sensuel bon sang, n'approche pas trop près Harry sinon tu risques de trouver quelque chose que tu n'attends pas' avait-il continué.

Cela avait grandement perturbé le jeune Gryffondor qui avait failli rater sa potion à plusieurs reprises. A la fin de son examen, elle était d'une irréprochable couleur rouge sang mais beaucoup trop fluide pour être parfaite.

'Et ces mains ! Ses mains ! Comme je voudrais les voir sur mon corps. Touche-moi Harry, embrasse-moi, caresse-moi, suce-moi. Oh oui cette bouche… Fais-moi jouir avec tes lèvres…'

Harry sentit son érection vibrer de plus en plus fort sous ses doigts et, du pouce, il se caressa le gland sensible et mouillé qui appelait désespérément ses attouchements.

'Penses-tu à moi lorsque tu te caresses Harry ?'

« Oh oui, oui » grogna-t-il alors que sa semence jaillissait dans la cuvette des toilettes, le libérant de toute sa tension.

Il fallait absolument qu'il mette son plan à exécution. Dès aujourd'hui !

********************************

Il faisait nuit noire à présent et Harry pouvait entendre ses camarades de dortoir dormir paisiblement. A l'abri des rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, il avait son livre bleu dans les mains et se félicitait de l'avoir emprunté à la bibliothèque au plus tôt. Il s'agissait, apparemment, d'un ouvrage très demandé. Il regarda la table des matières et trouva le chapitre qui l'intéressait. Il tourna donc les pages jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et commença à lire.

_'Il existe plusieurs sortes de philtres d'amour dont les plus répandus et utilisés sont au nombre de deux. L'un d'entre eux, est très facile à préparer. Il ne nécessite pas de hautes capacités en potion et…_' 

Très concentré et intéressé sur ses recherches, Harry s'arrêta sur les désavantages de la potion. Il voulait absolument que son plan fonctionne et que, même un maître des potions aussi talentueux que Snape, ne remarque pas la supercherie.

'… Cette potion est à utiliser avec précaution car elle peut se retourner contre son créateur. En effet, la personne désirée doit impérativement voir son admirateur en premier si celui-ci veut s'en faire aimer. Le premier regard est déterminant et irrémédiable sauf si on administre un antidote…' 

Harry ne poursuivit pas sa lecture plus avant. Il ne pourrait pas faire croire à Snape que c'était lui la première personne qu'il aurait vu. 

'La seconde potion est sans aucun doute la plus efficace et ciblée. Elle est plus difficilement réalisable mais permet à l'être amoureux d'être certain que l'objet de son désir flambera dans une passion aveugle pour lui…'

Harry lisait la liste des ingrédients lorsqu'il s'arrêta à nouveau. Merde ! Il lui fallait un cheveu de Snape ! Ou n'importe quoi appartenant physiquement à Snape. Non, il ne goberait pas cela non plus. Harry poussa un peu plus sa lecture tout de même et renonça définitivement à celle-ci lorsqu'il vit que l'un des antidotes pouvait faire perdre le souvenir de ses instants de passion à la 'victime' et connaissant Snape, il lui donnera cet antidote-ci. 

« N'y en a-t-il vraiment pas une qui pourrait m'aller ? » murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Ce qu'il cherchait, c'était une potion qui serait relativement facile à réaliser pour son niveau. Il fallait que Snape n'ait aucun doute sur la véracité de son histoire ce qui ne serait pas aisé étant donné la méfiance naturelle de l'homme. Bien évidemment, le jeune Gryffondor ne comptait pas faire ce philtre d'amour. Il voulait simplement faire croire à Snape que quelqu'un – n'importe qui pourvu qu'il dise qu'il soit amoureux du jeune brun - l'avait préparé pour la lui donner mais qu'elle n'aurait pas fonctionné comme elle aurait dû. Ainsi, Harry pourrait se retrouver dans les bras de son professeur en l'embrassant, le caressant et en lui déclarant son amour en toute impunité. Il savait que l'entreprise n'était pas des plus commodes mais il avait tellement envie de toucher son enseignant qu'il était prêt à toutes les audaces. Et, aucune conséquence grave ne pouvait en découler puisqu'il savait que Snape le désirait déjà… n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard s'illumina lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur les quelques lignes d'une potion qui devait avoir été conçue pour son plan. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lisait, _'Le philtre de passion amoureuse est entre la potion de désir et le philtre d'amour. Il s'agit d'une préparation plus compliquée que difficile où une certaine logique est de mise…'_

Harry détailla la recette et se dit que, certes, elle ne pouvait être conçue par tout le monde mais qu'en la lisant bien, il pourrait parfaitement la préparer. Il reprit donc sa lecture.

_'… d'une belle couleur orange très foncé aux reflets d'or, elle a l'agréable goût de…'_

« Banane ? » lut-il avec un plaisir étonné. Il faudrait qu'il aille en prendre une dans les cuisines et la manger avant de se jeter dans les bras de Snape.

'… Une fois l'antidote administré, la personne ayant bu le philtre de passion amoureuse, ne se souvient aucunement de cet épisode de désir enflammé et d'amour inconditionnel. Ce fait n'est pas du tout dû à l'antidote mais à la potion elle-même. L'antidote ne peut en aucun cas ôter ces souvenirs…'

« Ouais ! » jubila Harry en sautillant presque de joie sur son lit. Snape n'allait lui donner aucune potion supplémentaire pour éradiquer son moment de passion vu qu'il croirait déjà que la potion de passion amoureuse le ferait. Harry garderait donc ses délicieux souvenirs tout en étant certain de ne pas être puni. Il enflammerait le désir de son professeur et qui sait… peut-être qu'ensuite, plus tard… il remarquerait qu'il serait amoureux de lui…

Harry se mit à rêver éveillé et ne se rendit pas compte, quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil.

********************************

Harry ferma un instant les yeux et inspira profondément. 

Il était 20 h 30 et il se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de son maître des potions. Il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout et ni lui ni Snape ne s'en plaindraient.

Il inspira de nouveau et ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Il la referma en un claquement sec et s'avança vers le bureau où, comme il s'en était assuré au préalable, Snape était seul et corrigeait des copies.

L'homme le fixait d'un regard à la fois glacial et surpris alors qu'il gémissait intérieurement de voir son élève dans une tenue noire très moulante qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

« Que faites-vous là Potter ! » cracha Snape avec venin. « Et vous n'avez pas frappé à la porte ! Dix points de moins pour… Que faites-vous Pot- ? »

Harry s'était avancé vers le bureau imposant sans dire un mot. Il venait de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de son professeur et à présent, il lui mordillait le lobe d'une oreille.

« Si vous m'ôtez des points, je vais devoir les regagnez. Et si vous savez si bien retirez les choses, commencez donc par mon pantalon professeur. Je me sens tellement serré dedans… Me comprenez-vous ou voulez-vous que je vous montre ? »

Snape avait écarquillé les yeux et son souffle était court. 

« Potter » haleta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

« J'espérais que ce serait vous professeur » ronronna-t-il en mouvant ses hanches contre celles de son maître des potions. Celui-ci était ébahi par l'invite nette que venait de lui faire son étudiant mais ses protestations furent noyées par Harry qui lui dévorait le visage et le cou de baisers brûlants.

« Potter ! » tentait-il d'objecter tandis que son bassin commençait à répondre à cette danse lascive. Il sentait son sexe se durcir davantage et une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

« Oh Severus tu as le plus beau cul que j'ai jamais vu. J'aimerais l'embrasser. Dis-moi que tu en as envie… »

Snape tremblait de tous ses membres à présent et luttait pour ne pas lui dire oui. Il crispait ses doigts sur le bureau pour qu'ils n'aillent pas parcourir le corps qui lui était si passionnément offert et il tenta d'immobiliser ses hanches qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter d'onduler sous celles de son élève.

« Non, Potter » haleta-t-il à l'agonie. « Il-il ne f-faut p-pas… Mm - Stop Pot- Ooh... »

Harry caressait le torse de son professeur en lui léchant le lobe de l'autre oreille. 

« Arrêtez Pot-ter ! » ordonna Snape plus fermement en le repoussant. « Maintenant il faut arrêter. »

Les hanches de l'homme toujours rivées aux siennes, Harry cambra les reins tandis que son professeur le maintenait éloigné des deux mains par le torse et le jeune homme en profita. Il prit le col de son t-shirt et le déchira. Les mains de Snape se retrouvèrent sur ses pectoraux nus et le Gryffondor gémit.

Severus écarta ses mains au plus vite et Harry pût revenir à la charge en se pressant tout contre lui. Ses bras musclés entourèrent le cou de l'homme et Harry murmura un « Je t'aime » lascif avant de lui capturer les lèvres.

Severus s'était crispé à la déclaration d'amour de son élève mais il se relâcha lorsqu'il sentit une langue chaude envahir sa bouche et caresser la sienne. Il en avait tellement envie. Et depuis si longtemps. Il répondit à son baiser avec hardiesse avant de sursauter lorsqu'une main audacieuse se posa sur son sexe et commença à le taquiner.

« Oh Harry ! Stop ! Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je ne vais pas réussir à le faire non plus. »

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes mon amour » gémit Harry en lui passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Severus tenta une nouvelle fois de le repousser mais Harry lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche. Tout en le fixant des ses prunelles intensément vertes, il lui lécha l'index, de la première à la dernière phalange en amorçant un mouvement de va-et-vient sensuel. Il libéra son doigt en laissant glisser sa langue entre son index et son majeur avant de prendre ce dernier en bouche. Sa langue martyrisait sa chair frissonnante en un rythme lent qui le torturait. Harry passa à l'annulaire puis au petit doigt qu'il goûta avec la même dextérité. Sa langue glissa ensuite sur sa paume dont il se délecta pour aller rejoindre la chair plus épaisse et tendre à la base du pouce qu'il mordilla doucement. 

Severus était hypnotisé par cette vision et par cette bouche qui le tourmentait délicieusement. Il voyait les lèvres de son étudiant se refermer autour de chacun de ses doigts avec une expression d'extase qu'il aurait aimé voir dans une autre occasion, dans un autre lieu qu'il appelait sa chambre. Il en frémissait de désir.

Harry percevait les milles pensées de son enseignant et cela l'excitait davantage. Il savait que ce qu'il était en train de lui infliger lui plaisait et il avait très envie de lui plaire. Très envie.

Dès que tous les doigts de Severus eurent été savamment honorés, Harry les fit glisser de sa bouche à son cou puis son torse. Il savourait ce moment volé comme s'il s'agissait du dernier et poursuivit la douce progression de cette main pâle et élégante vers son ventre puis plus bas.

Snape retint son souffle lorsqu'il sentit sa paume vagabonder dans des lieux où il n'aurait jamais dû avoir accès et où il se délectait de pénétrer.

Harry fit remonter la main de son enseignant sur son ventre, son torse, son cou et reprit son index dans sa bouche pour le sucer à nouveau. Il le retira et l'approcha des lèvres de Snape.

« Goûte » dit-il d'une voix langoureuse et voilée de désir.

Il enfouit l'index de l'homme dans la bouche de celui-ci et vit Severus le sucer à son tour.

« A moi maintenant ! » fit Harry en repoussant la main doucement et en prenant une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres fines.

Severus l'embrassa encore et encore tandis qu'une sonnette d'alarme plus persistante que jamais hurlait dans sa tête et brusquement, il comprit pourquoi. 

Et son cœur sombra.

Le goût qu'il sentait dans la bouche de Harry, c'était de la banane. Il avait bien vu que son étudiant avait eu une attitude étrange mais il avait pensé… il avait cru…

Ses sentiments n'étaient pas réels. Sa déclaration d'amour était factice. Ses caresses étaient forcées par une potion qu'il connaissait et dont, apparemment, il ne s'était pas suffisamment méfié.

Il repoussa Harry doucement mais fermement et l'immobilisa d'un 'impedimenta' après s'être levé. 

Il ne voulait pas que Potter continue des caresses et des baisers qu'il ne voulait pas réellement. Il alla chercher un antidote dans son placard et revint vers son élève.

La seule consolation qu'il avait était qu'il ne se rappellerait de rien.

Au moins lui serait épargné.


	11. L'aveu

Coucou. Je suis désolée du délai que j'ai mis pour updater mais j'ai eu du mal du point de vue que j'ai beaucoup de fics et aussi que je ne savais pas comment je pourrais écrire la suite de cette fic. Maintenant, je sais donc les chapitres vont être plus rapides à être postés. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il y aura 14 chapitres en tout et celui-ci est le LEMON ! OUAIIIIIISSS !!!

Je suis désolée de ne pas vous écrire de réponses personnelles à vos reviews mais soyez assurés que je les ai beaucoup apprécié. Vous êtes vraiment adorables et je vous dis un grand merci parce que vos messages qui me rendent toujours le sourire. Je vous fais de très, très gros poutouxes et espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 11 : L'aveu **

'Oh non' se dit Harry en sentant son cœur saigner de douleur. 'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être bête ! J'aurais dû y penser et maintenant voilŒ

« Voilà Potter » dit son maître des potions d'une voix atone et basse. « Maintenant que je vous ai fait boire l'antidote, vous ne vous souviendrez de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici que durant encore une dizaine de minutes. Ensuite, votre mémoire ne sera plus capable de s'en rappeler, ce qui je pense vous fera plaisir… étant donné les circonstances. »

Snape ne le regardait pas et s'efforçait de lui cacher ses réels sentiments mais Harry pouvait connaître ses moindres pensées et à cet instant, il en aurait pleuré. Son enseignant l'aimait. Il était amoureux de lui et souffrait de penser que son étudiant n'avait eu cette attitude qu'à cause d'une potion que quelqu'un lui avait fait boire. Il fallait qu'il le détrompe. Il le fallait absolument.

Les yeux noirs de l'homme se tournèrent vers lui et il lui dit, « A présent, pendant que je peux encore le faire, je voudrais vous demander si vous savez qui aurait pu vous donner la potion de passion amoureuse que vous avez ingurgité. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne le pouvait pas. Sa gorge était si serrée par les gémissements de douleurs qu'il entendait provenir de l'esprit de son professeur et il en était si bouleversé que cela lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à pleurer.

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et s'écria, « Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Vous savez qui est cette personne ? Elle vous a forcé à faire quelque chose que vous ne vouliez pas ? »

Puis ses pensées prirent le relais et son expression se fit meurtrière. 'Déjà, pour lui avoir donner une potion telle que celle-ci à son insu, c'est quelqu'un qui doit le vouloir assez pour vouloir le forcer à tout. Si je lui mets la main dessus, il ou elle va le payer. Personne n'a le droit de faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre et certainement pas à Harry !'

« Oh mon dieu » gémit le Survivant en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « Mon dieu, j'ai été si stupide. »

« Non ce n'est pas de votre faute Potter. Vous n'étiez pas responsable de votre comportement. Vous ne pouviez pas maîtriser les effets de la potion. C'est la personne qui vous l'a donné qui est en tort… »

« Non » gémissait toujours Harry en sentant les larmes continuer de couler sur son visage blafard et honteux.

« Si. Vous ne pouvez pas pensez que… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! » s'écria Harry en relevant son visage ruisselant. « Je m'excuse. Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais… »

Harry avait honte. Honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Honte de sa propre stupidité et honte de pleurer ainsi devant son professeur tout en étant incapable de s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il parte. Qu'il trouve un prétexte pour partir tout de suite.

« Ne vous excusez pas Potter et je vous dis que ce n'est en rien de votre faute. Dites-moi qui vous à fait ça ! »

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » pleura le jeune homme en se détournant rapidement et en essayant de gagner la porte au plus vite. Mais son maître des potions le rattrapa tout aussi promptement et le força à lui faire face.

« Dites-moi Potter ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme et déterminé.

'Celui qui a osé lui faire ça va payer !'

Harry devait partir et il venait de trouver le bon prétexte pour s'enfuir. Il n'avait qu'à dire qu'il avait une retenue et qu'il fallait qu'il parte immédiatement. Il ne devait pas rester ici encore longtemps car lorsque la potion aurait, comme supposé, effacé ses souvenirs mais lui serait incapable d'endiguer son flot de larmes et là, Snape comprendrait que quelque chose clochait.

'Heureusement que Harry ne se souviendra plus de tout cela dans à peine cinq minutes mais je jure que personne d'autre n'essayera quoi que ce soit contre lui. Je trouve ça intolérable…'

Perdu dans ses pensées, Snape n'entendit que la fin du prétexte de son élève.

« … Rusard ! »

'Rusard !'

« Rusard ?!!?? » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton horrifié et écœuré. Il en restait bouche-bée.

'Ce salaud !' pensa Severus en pinçant les lèvres de colère.

« Non ! » le détrompa Harry. « Je ne sais pas qui c'est ! Je viens juste de dire que j'avais une retenue avec Rusard. Il faut que j'y aille ! »

A la surprise du jeune homme, Severus se mit davantage en colère et il l'entendit s'écrier « C'est faux ! Je viens de voir avec lui le planning des retenues et il en avait déjà une de prévue à cette heure-ci avec un autre Gryffondor et on ne donne jamais de retenue en même temps ! »

Harry rougit et baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé professeur » gémit-il en sentant ses lèvres se mettre à trembler.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Je veux savoir ce que tu caches. S'il y a quelque chose que tu sais, tu peux me le dire… »

« Non, je ne sais rien » mentit-il. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer mais il savait qu'il aurait à le faire plus tard. Cette histoire aurait des conséquences. Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler maintenant. Il avait trop honte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse avant et cette fois-ci, de prendre toutes les données en considération.

« Alors pourquoi viens-tu juste de me mentir ? Parce que tu as honte ? Je viens de te dire que rien était de ta faute Harry » murmura l'homme en élevant sa main pour essuyer ses larmes.

Il l'avait appelé Harry, se dit le jeune homme en sentant son cœur battre plus fort. Et il était en train de le toucher avec tendresse. Il se retint de gémir lorsque la main de l'homme effleura ses cheveux noirs, descendit le long de nez, testa le velouté de la bouche qu'il aimait tant, puis glissa sur son menton, son cou, erra sur son torse en se repaissant de sa douceur.

« Il vaudrait mieux que cela soit réparé avant que tes souvenirs ne se fanent » murmura l'homme en agrippant délicatement les pans arrachés du tee-shirt de son étudiant. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et énonça très faiblement une incantation qui remédia aux dégâts que son propriétaire avait causé au vêtement noir.

« Harry » reprit-il. « Tu ne te souviendras de rien. »

Il avait répété cette phrase d'un ton mi-douloureux, mi-résigné et dans son esprit, Harry pouvait se rendre compte que l'homme avait l'habitude de se voir enlever ce qu'il désirait et chérissait le plus.

« Il ne reste qu'une minute Harry » gémit-il en reprenant ses caresses sur le visage du jeune homme qui se maintenait toujours immobile, savourant ces instants magiques.

Une lueur de détresse s'alluma dans les prunelles noires de Snape tandis que Harry entendait ses cris de douleurs s'alterner avec ses encouragements défaitistes.

Puis, brusquement, il n'y tint plus et s'écria, « Je t'aime Harry ! » et sur ces paroles, il l'embrassa avec une passion désespérée à laquelle il mit bientôt fin.

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à ce baiser tant il avait été aussi affamé que bref.

Snape recula brutalement et regarda sa montre. Il siffla bientôt, « Potter, votre retenue est terminée à présent, vous pouvez partir. »

Le jeune Gryffondor su alors que les dix minutes requises étaient passées et il devait faire comme s'il avait tout oublié. Il allait partir et réfléchir à ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse et dire pour réparer la situation qu'il avait lui-même dégradée.

Il allait dire au revoir à son professeur lorsqu'il s'entendit dire « Je t'aime aussi. »

-------------------------------------------------

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? se dit Harry.

Dès que sa déclaration avait été dite, il l'avait regretté.

Il y avait d'abord eu un lourd silence choqué puis Snape s'était écrié « Mais qu'avez-vous encore fait Potter ? »

Et bien entendu, il avait été obligé de tout lui révéler sur la soit disant potion qu'il aurait soit disant avalé.

Il était mort. Il le savait. Snape allait l'achever.

« Donc, si je comprends bien » dit l'homme d'une voix lente et basse. « Vous avez inventé tout un stratagème, dont des conséquences dramatiques aurait pu découler, pour pouvoir me glisser dans votre lit ? »

Harry rougit et se mordit la joue. Que pouvait-il répondre ?

Il se figea lorsqu'il entendit un rire jubilant résonner dans la tête de son maître des potions et il le vit s'efforcer de s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui échoua lamentablement.

« Donc vous avez envie de moi Potter ? » reprit-il en le fixant dans les yeux. « Et… vous êtes amoureux de moi également ? »

L'homme haussa un sourcil triomphant et lui murmura, « Prouvez-le Potter ! »

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Une seconde plus tard, il avait la certitude que son sens de l'ouïe ne lui avait pas fait défaut lorsque les pensées de Snape se firent lubriques. Harry sourit en percevant des gémissements affamés et il se rapprocha de son enseignant.

Il s'arrêta juste au moment où leur torse se frôlaient et il soupira « Comment voulez-vous que je vous le prouve professeur ? » Ses yeux de jade étaient aussi innocents que ceux d'une biche mais lorsqu'il pressa ses hanches contre celles de l'homme, toute expression ingénue s'évapora. Ses prunelles s'enflammèrent et son sourire se fit prédateur. Il commença à déboutonner la robe sombre de celui qu'il aimait et ses mains se glissèrent dans l'échancrure du vêtement pour caresser la peau blanche ainsi révélée.

Snape gémit et fixa son élève avec désir. Il aimait se voir dévêtir par ce morveux qui le hantait chaque nuit, qui le faisait jouir sans cesse dans ses rêves et qui le faisait s'éveiller, au petit matin, brûlant et prêt à sombrer dans la luxure.

Les deux hommes se regardaient fixement dans les yeux, se délectant déjà de la moindre parcelle de peau qu'ils découvraient peu à peu. A chaque vêtement ôté de la main de Harry sur le corps de Severus, l'homme faisait subir le même sort à son élève et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un en face de l'autre.

Ils se dévoraient du regard inlassablement et d'entendre tout ce que pensait Snape, ne faisait que décupler le désir de Harry.

« As-tu toujours envie que je te le prouve Severus ? »

 Snape haussa de nouveau un sourcil en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de son étudiant mais ne protesta pas. En fait, il adorait entendre le son que produisait son nom et surtout de savoir que cet écho avait d'abord caressé la langue de ce jeune homme qu'il allait posséder avant de franchir ces lèvres purpurines qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser.

« Dis mon prénom encore une fois ! »

« Severus. »

L'homme gémit et attira Harry à lui. Il lui captura les lèvres avec voracité et frotta son sexe durci contre celui du Gryffondor en se nourrissant de ses doux cris de plaisir.

'Ses lèvres' pensa Snape en les meurtrissant des siennes. 'Elles sont à moi. Si douces, si tendres. A moi !'

Harry caressait la langue de l'homme de la sienne en s'extasiant de sa saveur unique. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud se mêler au sien ce qui le grisait plus sûrement que ne l'aurait fait de l'alcool. Il laissa ses mains glisser des longs cheveux noirs à sa nuque puis à son dos musclé qu'il traversa pour aller rejoindre la chair ronde et charnue de ses fesses d'albâtre. Harry pouvait sentir les propres doigts de Severus jouer avec ses mamelons puis venir taquiner ses côtes jusqu'à ses hanches pour les rapprocher des siennes.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent pour aller goûter d'autres endroits inexplorés et sensibles.

« Tournes-toi Harry » soupira le professeur en relâchant l'étreinte de ses bras pour que le jeune homme puisse pivoter sur lui-même.

Une fois que ce fût fait, Severus se plaqua contre le dos de Harry et commença à parsemer son cou de milliers de baisers tendres ou passionnés. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur son torse puis son ventre pour aller glisser sur le haut de ses cuisses musclées en évitant de toucher le sexe vibrant qu'il savait avide de ses attouchements.

« Harry » gémit-il au creux de son oreille. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime Severus » répondit son amant en tournant sa tête vers lui pour lui tendre ses lèvres. L'homme les prit sans une seconde d'hésitation et aspira le cri que son amour poussa lorsqu'il enveloppa ses doigts autour de son membre viril qu'il entreprit de caresser sur toute sa longueur.

Harry se mit à mouvoir son bassin au rythme de la main audacieuse qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Ils s'embrassaient toujours lorsque d'un ultime coup de poignet, Severus fit sombrer Harry dans l'extase finale.

Le maître des potions était si excité par ce qu'il venait de faire et surtout par les mouvements de hanches du jeune homme qui avaient fait échos sur son sexe qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce qu'il lui fallait immédiatement était sa baguette. Il alla la chercher promptement et lubrifia ses doigts et son érection à l'aide d'un sort.

« Harry » soupira-t-il. « Penches-toi mon amour… Un peu plus… oui voilà, comme ça… »

Le jeune étudiant avait désormais les coudes sur le bureau et les fesses tendues. Les doigts de l'homme en prirent possession. Il glissa son index dans le fourreau de chair brûlant qui l'accueillit en se contractant puis il se relâcha après quelques pressions savantes. Il ajouta alors son majeur et amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il fit plus rapide lorsqu'il sentit Harry commencer à bouger en une supplication silencieuse. Il joint l'annulaire et bientôt n'y tint plus.

Harry était bien trop tentant et lui, bien trop excité. Il ôta ses doigts de l'anneau de muscles qui l'avait hébergé et plaça vivement son membre chaud contre cet anneau pour demander asile. Il l'écarta avec une lenteur affolante mais délicieuse de son gland pourpre gorgé de désir et le laissa pénétrer sa chaleur jusqu'à y être totalement enfoui. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes pour savourer ce moment de pur bonheur qu'il ressentait à se trouver ainsi en Harry puis se mit à se mouvoir sensuellement en entendant une voix impatiente protester.

« Mmmm Sev, je t'en prie, prend-moi encore, prend plus fort… Oh oui… »

Severus ferma les yeux pour se délecter de toutes les sensations qui l'assaillaient sans relâche et qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux. Milles pensées plus impures les unes que les autres envahissaient son esprit et les gémissements excités et langoureux de son amant ne faisaient qu'enflammer davantage ses sens.

« Plus fort Severus, plus fort… Oh oui… »

L'homme cambra ses reins moites de plus en plus violemment, possédant de plus en plus profondément, sachant qu'à chaque pression brutale, il frappait délicieusement la prostate de son amant. En se sentant monter de plus en plus haut vers l'extase, il laissa sa main venir de nouveau envelopper la peau douce et ferme du sexe de son élève qu'il caressa de plus en plus rudement.

Harry ne tint pas plus longtemps et explosa de plaisir pour la deuxième fois, en entraînant son professeur dans sa jouissance. Celui-ci se répandit dans le corps de son amour en criant son nom de bonheur.


	12. La bourde

Kikoo. Ce chap a été plus long à venir que je ne l'avais voulu mais c'est parce que cette partie de la fic est délicate (pour moi en tout cas) parce que j'ai tellement de choses à écrire avant la fin de la fic que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tout dire dans les 2 autres chaps que je compte faire tout en n'allant pas trop vite dans l'histoire. C'est aussi pour ça que je me demande s'il n'y aura pas un 15è chapitre. Je verrais.

**Onarluca, Miya, Kyzara, Kaori, Céline.s, Cybele Adam, Dega, Nfertiti, Aulili, Alinemcb54, Vif d'Or, Lululle, Lily Ewans/Potter, Luwelin, Mymye Snape, Amy Quirrell, Zairoon, Astronema : **Merci beaucoup pour vos messages et votre soutien. Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre pour cette fic, plus que pour les autres mais j'ai parfois du mal à écrire toutes mes fics et j'avance beaucoup quand j'ai de l'inspiration. J'en ai pour celle-ci mais parfois, je bloque à cause de doute sur pas mal de choses. Théoriquement, le prochain chap devrait venir plus rapidement.

**Tiayel : **Dis donc, j'ai relu ta review (normal pour pouvoir te répondre. Lol) et j'étais stupéfaite (plus de deux semaines après, Elehyn se réveille. Lol). J'ai tellement l'impression que ça fait longtemps que tu es sur le site qu'en lisant que tu venais juste de découvrir plein de fics (d'où ta nuit blanche), ça m'a fait bizarre. Je dois être bien à la masse moi. Lol. Gros poutouxes.

**Kero : **Maieuh c'était pas sur le bureau mais contre. Lol. Le bureau les remerciera. Lol.

**Yoshi-san : **Pour le petit Seamus, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre… J'espère que ça te plaira.

**Mikii : **Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas vraiment lu beaucoup de lemon avant d'en écrire. J'avais déjà fait, auparavant, des textes hétéros et j'en avais aussi lu donc il y a des scènes similaires mais après, c'est l'imagination qui se met en marche. Personnellement, parfois, je me dis que les lemons sont assez répétitifs et c'est difficile d'innover mais j'aime quand il y en a dans les histoires donc j'en écris. J'espère que j'ai pu satisfaire ton interrogation.

**Arcadiane : **Mais non Clairette, pas le contrôle technique. Reviens-là, je veux la suite de ta fic moa. Lol. Vi, vi, la fic est bientôt finie et le chapitre suivant viendra rapidement je pense ce coup-ci. Je coinçais quelque peu pour celui-ci à cause de doutes que j'avais mais après, c'est bon. J'ai juste peur du sur-booking à cause de toutes mes fics en cours. Lol.

**Noa Black : **Bah je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment très flatteur de dire que je me répète. Pour la prostate, comme je sais que c'est un point ultra sensible chez les hommes, je l'utilise et il faut dire que la glande est bien située pour la sodomie. Lol. Pour la fin coupée, je n'ai pas bien compris. J'espère que fanfic n'a pas coupé le chap pour certaines personnes comme ça me l'a fait une fois. Il doit s'arrêter à « … en criant son nom de bonheur. » Si tu n'as pas ça, c'est que fanfic a encore fait un bug et dans ce cas, je rééditerais.

**An city hunter : **Pour le Serpentard de 7ème année qui porte… vous n'allez pas en revenir. Lol

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**

****

**Chapitre 12 : La bourde**

'Il est si beau' entendit Harry dans sa tête.

Il était allongé sous les draps chauds, les yeux toujours fermés et, en ce nouveau jour, son esprit s'éveillait peu à peu à mesure que les pensées de Severus devenaient plus prolifiques.

'Il a l'air si tendre, si innocent… alors qu'il est passionné et… siiii doux, siiii beau' - soupir rêveur - 'Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il a fait l'amour avec moi. Avec moi ! A-vvvec _moi_ !'

Harry fit semblant d'être encore plongé dans les bras de Morphée et s'interdit de sourire ou de remuer ne serait-ce que légèrement. Même lorsque des doigts fins et légers vinrent lui frôler la joue en une caresse aussi amoureuse que débordant de pure vénération. La pulpe d'un index vint s'aventurer sur la commissure droite de sa bouche puis redessina le contour bombée de sa lèvre inférieure.

Il ne devait pas sourire, ne devait pas réagir. Harry ne voulait pas que ni caresses ni pensées ne cessent.

'Si beeeelle. Cette bouche… tentante, sensuelle. Oh tu sais en donner du plaisir Harry avec cette bouche…'

Le doigt agile parcourut la lèvre supérieure et savoura son velouté infini.

Harry savait que Severus faisait une fixation sur sa bouche. Il l'avait su depuis le premier jour où il avait pu entendre ses pensées et cette constatation le réjouissait. Il aimait connaître les penchants ou autres petites faiblesses charnelles de son amant et ainsi pouvoir profiter de ces connaissances pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Harry se savait désiré et la veille, il avait montré à son professeur que l'attraction était réciproque. Cela avait été la nuit la plus belle de toute sa vie.

'Mon amour… mon Harry' s'extasia l'homme en donnant un petit coup de langue sur la lèvre qu'il venait de caresser. Il les savoura encore un peu plus et Harry ne pût s'empêcher de les entrouvrir en un gémissement de désir.

Son professeur captura alors ses lèvres tendrement et le jeune homme répondit à son baiser avec une ferveur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. De ses mains racées, il encadra le visage fin de son maître des potions et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche pour en goûter les moindres contours.

D'un coup de rein brusque, il se trouva sur l'homme nu et entreprit de redécouvrir le corps qui avait si bien su l'amener à l'extase quelques heures auparavant.

« Severus » murmura Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux presque douloureux. « Je t'aime tant. »

Severus gémit et lui ravit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres en se frottant avec délectation contre le corps de son étudiant qui le dominait toujours.

« Ecarte tes cuisses mon amour » ordonna le Gryffondor en proie au désir le plus brûlant.

L'homme s'exécuta instantanément et après l'avoir brièvement préparé, Harry l'empala de son membre avide et chaud.

Severus se mordit la lèvre de douleur et ferma hermétiquement ses paupières. Son amant était immobile sur lui et tremblait de tous ses membres pour contenir la fièvre qui l'enflammait jusqu'aux entrailles. Severus se détendit lentement ce qui mit son étudiant au supplice.

Harry avait également fermé les yeux et sa respiration s'était faite sifflante. Il respirait l'agonie et la frustration charnelle. Il agrippa donc promptement la virilité tendue de son enseignant et commença à la masser doucement.

Severus soupira de plaisir et ses hanches se mirent à bouger peu à peu. Harry s'accorda alors à son rythme et sourit de bonheur. C'était tellement bon de faire l'amour à la personne qui détenait son cœur, tellement intense qu'il se sentait littéralement fondre dans les bras de son amour.

« Plus vite Harry » gémit Severus en accroissant ses mouvements du bassin jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent frénétiques.

La transpiration mouillait leurs deux corps entrelacés et leurs membres s'accrochaient les uns aux autres comme s'ils n'avaient jamais voulu se lâcher.

Harry cambra une ultime fois les reins de Severus et le sentit se raidir avant que l'anneau de muscles dans lequel il s'était enfouit ne se contracte. Il détailla alors son beau visage si expressif dans la jouissance ce qui l'amena à son propre plaisir.

Le jeune homme repu s'effondra sur son amour, un éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-------------------------------------------

« Je t'ai dit de foncer Ron, pas de casser une côte à Hermione ! »

Harry secoua la tête en regardant son ami qui, livide, baissa la tête de honte et de culpabilité.

Ils étaient à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfrey s'occupait de réparer l'os de la jeune fille.

« Qu'as-tu fait exactement ? » demanda Harry avec incompréhension.

« J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit » souffla un Ron penaud. « J'ai imaginé qu'elle était le souaffle et moi le gardien… d'autant plus qu'elle portait une robe rouge, c'était plus facile. »

Harry était bouche-bée mais son ami ne le remarqua pas et poursuivit « C'était après  l'entraînement de Quidditch que tu as manqué. J'était encore sur mon balai et… et je l'ai vu là alors… alors je me suis dit que si je l'impressionnais assez, elle voudrait bien sortir avec moi. »

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête. Depuis qu'il lisait dans les pensées de tous les garçons, il s'était réellement rendu compte combien ils pouvaient se rendre ridicule à vouloir jouer les grands et forts alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas la capacité. Il fallait vraiment toujours resté dans les limites de ses possibilités sous peine de s'humilier atrocement… Ce qui était le cas de Ron aujourd'hui…

« … Alors… je pensais que si je volais assez vite vers elle et que je la prenais comme ça sur mon balai pour qu'elle vole avec moi… elle trouverait ça romantique et serait vraiment impressionnée mais… »

Harry ferma les paupières, désespéré. Il y avait toujours un « mais » derrière.

« … Mais j'ai mal évalué la distance et la force du balai. J'ai bien vu à la fin qu'elle avait l'air horrifié et qu'elle s'était mise à courir mais j'ai cru qu'elle avait peur que je ne puisse pas m'arrêter alors que je savais que je le pouvais… »

« Et que s'est-il pass ? » interrogea encore son ami.

« Et bien… en fait… je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. J'allais trop vite… Oh Harry, je me suis ridiculis »

Harry acquiesçait bien volontiers puis redoubla de vigueur lorsqu'il entendit le rouquin ajouter « … Surtout quand j'ai atterri dans le tas de fumier des nouvelles créatures de Hagrid… »

Harry fronça le nez et comprit quelle était l'origine de cette odeur nauséabonde. Il se recula quelque peu de Ron puis sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort de nettoyage intensif.

« … Et il y avait Malfoy… » pleura le dernier garçon des Weasley.

Harry lui posa une main sur le bras et lui dit « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour Malfoy, j'en fais mon affaire. »

Ron releva la tête et allait lui répliquer quelque chose mais l'arrivée intempestive de Hermione l'en empêcha.

Elle se dirigea droit sur lui, l'air déterminé et une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Harry était sûr qu'elle venait d'entendre la fin de la conversation que les deux jeunes hommes avaient eut ensemble et donc qu'elle avait compris la raison de l'attitude meurtrière du rouquin.

« Ron » appela-t-elle fermement en venant se poster devant lui et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Si un jour il te reprenait l'envie de me séduire, utilise plutôt cette méthode ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle agrippa le col du pull de Ron et le tira vers elle. Elle se haussa vivement sur la pointe des pieds et lui prit les lèvres en un baiser aussi passionné que bref. Puis, elle le repoussa et passa devant eux en ajouta un dernier « Et je ne suis pas un souaffle » avant de sortir.

Ron était figé, les yeux ronds et Harry éclata de rire.

---------------------------------------

« Oh Merlin, serre-moi fort… Oh oui !… Comme tu m'as manqué mon amour ! »

Severus vénérait de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de son corps l'être qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qu'il dévorait de baisers. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire l'amour depuis vingt et une heure et quarante sept minutes et cette attente l'avait rendu fou.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué mon chéri » murmura Harry en lui rendant ses baisers avec frénésie.

Severus lui arracha ses vêtements et le prit avec force contre le mur le plus proche.

Une fois qu'ils furent rassasiés l'un de l'autre, le maître des potions prit son amant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils avaient toute la nuit.

------------------------------------

« … Et Malfoy a tout vu » pleurait Ron, sur l'épaule de Seamus Finnegan.

« C'est rien Ron. Pour Malfoy, je vais régler ça… »

Une étrange lueur s'était allumée dans le regard de l'Irlandais en entendant le nom du Serpentard et elle ne fit que d'embraser à mesure que son plan évoluait dans sa tête.

-------------------------------------

« Tu fais une fixation sur ma bouche » sourit Harry en sentant à nouveau un index explorateur et tendre lui caresser la lèvre inférieure.

Il sentit le doigt se figer et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son amant.

Severus le fixait et une légère rougeur traîtresse lui colorait les joues.

Il tenta de réfuter, ne voulant pas que son étudiant connaisse ses faiblesses. « Non, c'est juste que ta bouche est douce… »

Puis, ses pensées prirent le relais. 'Et naturellement gonflée, d'un rose nacré qui vire au rouge cramoisie lorsque je les embrasse trop fort, trop longtemps… tendre et onctueuse, voluptueuse et talentueuse. Si belle, si chaude…'

Harry éclata de rire et Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda l'homme en laissant un doigt aventurier errer le long du cou sensible du jeune homme qui frissonna.

« Menteur ! » dit-il en faisant une moue que Severus trouva des plus charmante.

« Faites attention Monsieur Potter » gronda faussement son amant. « Je pourrais enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor pour l'insolence que _votre bouche_ profère… »

« Oh ! » répondit Harry en haussant un sourcil provocateur. « Et quelle insolence ma bouche pourrait accomplir et qui pourrait vous satisfaire ? »

Le jeune homme sourit et en prononçant ses mots, il avait déjà glissé sous les draps.

Severus soupira de plaisir en voyant les lèvres roses et pleines qu'il aimait tant venir encercler son membre déjà vibrant de désir.

----------------------------------------

« Malfoy ! J'ai à te parler ! » gronda un Seamus déterminé.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire ironique. « Que veux-tu Finnegan ? »

« Toi ! » 

----------------------------------------

Le jeune Gryffondor passa une main dans ses courts cheveux roux et soupira. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise quelque chose de romantique.

'Quelque chose de romantique' se répétait-il dans sa tête tandis qu'il allait trouver Hermione qui lisait un livre sur un des canapés de la salle commune désertée.

« Comment va ta côte ? » demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

Hermione leva les yeux de son ouvrage et le fixa intensément en silence puis, elle énonça lentement « Ron, Madame Pomfrey me l'a ressoudé tout à l'heure, tu le sais bien… »

Le jeune homme rougit, mal à l'aise et acquiesça. Il s'assit sur le bord du sofa, juste à côté d'elle et se tordit les mains.

Quelque chose de romantique…

« Tu n'es pas un souaffle Hermione » dit-il.

La jeune femme attendait la suite mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y en avait pas, elle soupira « Merci pour cette précision Ronald. Il me semble bien que c'est ce que le médecin a dit aussi à ma naissance. »

Ron rougit davantage et bégaya « Je – ne… ne suis pas… doué avec les mots 'Mione. »

Hermione s'abstint de dire qu'il n'y avait pas qu'avec les mots et elle se pencha vers lui. Il la regardait avec une telle timidité et en même temps une telle terreur qu'elle eût pitié de lui.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que les mots que tes lèvres peuvent caresser alors essaye sur un autre terrain… Euh je veux dire domaine » se reprit-elle en ne se rappelant que trop bien la scène du Quidditch. « Tu seras peut-être beaucoup plus doué que tu ne le penses… »

Et comme le rouquin ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait, Hermione l'embrassa avec amour.

-------------------------------------

Deux jeunes hommes blonds, rivaux de par leur Maison, s'embrassaient à pleine bouche en déchirant fiévreusement leurs vêtements dans la salle de demande.

Dans son esprit, Seamus avait évoqué le vœu d'être dans une chambre spacieuse avec un lit douillet et des coussins moelleux à perte de vue et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour dire à son nouvel amant de s'allonger sur le lit, il découvrit une salle qui aurait fait le bonheur d'un sado-masochiste et vit le sourire excité de Draco.

Le Serpentard lui demanda « Partant ? » avec un certain air de provocation.

L'Irlandais sourit avec amusement et s'enquit des menottes.

-------------------------------

Harry éclata encore de rire.

« Severus, espèce de menteur ! Tu ne peux tout simplement pas y résister ! Avoue que tu fais une fixation sur ma bouche ! Tu vois bien dans quel état elle vient de te mettre non ! »

Son amant n'était pas encore remis du plaisir que ces lèvres avaient pu lui donner et il prit une profonde inspiration en tentant de reprendre une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même. Totalement échevelé, il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre un peu en ordre et réfuta encore.

« Je ne fais aucune fixation… »

« Aller arrête » pouffa Harry en donnant une petite tape affectueuse sur la cuisse de son amour. « Je peux te répéter tes propres mots de mémoire : 'Douce et naturellement gonflée, d'un rose nacré qui vire au rouge cramoisie lorsque je les embrasse trop fort, trop longtemps, tendre et onctueuse, voluptueuse et talentueuse. Si belle, si chaude…' »

A mesure que les mots sortaient de la bouche du jeune homme, Severus pâlissait mais ce n'est qu'à la fin de sa citation et lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son professeur, que Harry réalisa son erreur. Il porta une main vive à sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

Il venait de faire une bourde monumentale.

« Harry » dit un Severus catastrophé au bout de quelques secondes. « Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »


	13. Pardonne moi

Kikoo. Je ne pensais pas poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui mais comme il est prêt et bien voilà. Lol. Je n'ai plus que deux chapitres à écrire et la fic est terminée. Je ne pense pas tarder à les écrire et donc à updater. Pour mes autres fics, je vais aussi essayer de poster rapidement mais là, je vais un peu privilégier la traduction de Ce que veulent les hommes en Anglais. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas mettre à jour mes histoires, simplement, j'update beaucoup moins vite pour eux et j'aimerais minimiser le temps. Par contre, je peux aussi vous dire que, maintenant, plus aucun de mes fics sont en suspens donc vous devriez très certainement voir la semaine prochaine les chapitres suivants de Sorciers aux enchères et Un hôte inattendu.

**The-lighting-field, para, SweetDeath our YaoiMaster, Lola Reeds, Aulili : **Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir prévenue pour ma bourde (lol). Bien que je l'avais déjà vu, c'est bien de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui préviennent au cas où et vous n'étiez pas censé savoir que je l'avais aussi remarqué. Gros bisous.

**Aldara, Lola Reeds, Onarluca, Sasha Krum, Tiayel, Lily Ewans/Potter, Vif d'Or, Céline.s, Aulili, Kyzara, La Foldingue, Chanelle : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chap vous plaira et je vais de ce pas, rédiger le suivant… où il y aura… Héhé, je vous ai eu. Lol. Pas nommée sadique pour rien. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Nfertiti : **Vi, Riry a fait une terrible bourde et Sev ne va pas le prendre bien du tout. Ron est très, très maladroit, oui et encore, c'est un bien faible mot. Pour Seamus et Draco, je trouvais ça bien de les mettre ensemble quoique leur relation ne va pas être de tout repos. Tu comprendras mieux en lisant ce chap. Gros bisous.

**Miya Black : **J'ai trop ri en voyant ton commentaire après avoir mis le mot 'crétin'. Et tu sais que, maintenant, quand je l'écris, je pense toujours à 'la laitue perdue' et 'Elvis'. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Crackos : **Pauvre Harry et pauvre Sevy parce qu'il ne va pas réagit très bien à la nouvelle. Je ne le voyais pas le prendre à la légère. Personnellement, si quelqu'un pouvait lire dans mes pensées, je serais horrifiée. J'aurais à jamais la réputation de folle et d'obsédée. Lol. Gros bisous.

**Noa Black : **Au fait, pour La pensine, pour me faire pardonner, je te dois un ros poutouxe donc je te le donne tout de suite. Lol. C'est vrai que Ron est un crétin fini… surtout en amour d'où ma grande joie à écrire ce chapitre qui a bien rendu je crois le côté bien romantique du rouquin. Lol. Et re-gros bisous )

**Alinemcb54 : **Oh oui, Sev va savoir pour Harry et va être très furieux. Pauvre Riry. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'a rien dit et a profité de son don (j'aurais fait pareil à sa place. Héhé. Lol) mais, il faut aussi se mettre à la place de Snape et à sa place, je serais vraiment hors de moi… Pauvre Riry. Lol. Ros bisous.

**Astronema : **Bah là est la suite. Lol. Vi, grosse bourde de la part de Riry et grosse colère de la part de Sevy. Lol. Gros bisous.

**An City Hunter : **Pour le Serpentard de septième année, c'est tout une histoire et tant que l'histoire n'est pas terminée, vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il va en advenir. Pour mes lemons, c'est obligé d'être répétitif. L'acte sexuel en lui-même est toujours le même si tu vas par là (sans mauvais jeu de mots. Lol). Quant à la prostate, j'aime en placer même si le mot en lui-même n'est pas super sensuel mais c'est quand même une glande très sensible chez les hommes et c'est un peu, pour la sodomie, l'équivalent de la verge dans la fellation. Je peux zapper parfois mais pas toujours. Ros poutoux.

**Luwelin : **MDR ! Merci soldat. Lisez le compte rendu suivant et écrivez-moi un autre rapport ! Vite ! Et après, repos ! Lol. Gros poutoux.

**Dega : **Bah, d'un côté, ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus que cette fic fasse 30 chaps (lol) mais je ne saurais plus quoi dire après. J'ai coumême une trame et un plan d'histoire que je dois suivre ) Gros bisous.

**Lululle : **Vi, Sev pourrait le punir. Je vais lui apporter le fouet. Zut, non, je me trompe de fic, ce sera plutôt pour Sorciers aux enchères. Lol. Gros poutouxes.

**Mymye-Snape : **Vi, vive les SSHP ! Mici pour ta compréhension et patience. Là, je peux aller plus vite parce que je sais ce qu'il va se passer et que tout est bien mis en place dans ma tête mais ça n'a pas été toujours le cas et c'est ce qui m'a souvent retardé. Gros bisous.

**Minerve : **Sev va, en effet, chercher un moyen pour que Harry n'entende plus les pensées des autres et oui, d'un autre côté, il pourra peut-être en profiter… ) Gros bisous.

**Kaori : **A long terme, c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas bien que Harry entende toujours les pensées de Sev mais temporairement, ça peut être un avantage et d'ailleurs, c'est grâce à cela que Harry est son petit ami ) Gros bisous.

**Mikii : **Non, ce n'était pas mon dernier chap comme tu as pu le voir avec celui-là. Il y en aura 15 en tout. Gros bisous.

**Orlina : **T'inquiète pas miss, je ne harcèle pas pour qu'on m'envoie des reviews, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Un Dray/Sev, j'aurais quand même énormément de mal. Même si Draco a le même âge que Harry, je ne vois pas Sev avec lui et, c'est juste moi, mis je trouve Draco plus immature que Harry. Mais chacun ses goûts bien sûr. Si tu aimes, j'espère que tu pourras avoir accès à pas mal de fics avec ce couple. Gros bisous.

**Henna-Himitsu : **Euh… bah, non, je ne suis pas en période d'examens. Je ne vais plus à l'école depuis juin 2000. Lol. Mais, je vais reprendre l'année prochaine. C'est que je sui plus âgée que la moyenne des auteurs de fanfic. Z'ai 25 ans… ouh la vieille peau. Lol. Bon courage en tout cas. J'espère que la suite te permettra de penser à autre chose et que tes vacances arriveront vite. Gros bisous.

**Egwene : **Quel est ou quels sont tes couples préférés ? Merci pour ta review (en Français et en Anglais), je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Gros bisous.

**Chapitre 13 : Pardonne-moi**

****

Harry venait de tout expliquer à Severus qui ne le fixait désormais plus. Il lui avait raconté quand et comment il avait commencé à entendre les pensées de tous les individus de sexe masculin de Poudlard, la raison officielle concernant son silence auprès de Dumbledore ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait découvert le concernant.

Pour Snape, cette dernière révélation avait été la plus dure.

Harry n'entendait plus les pensées de son maître des potions qui, en parfait occlumens, avait bloqué son esprit à toute pénétration extérieure.

Honteux et anxieux, le jeune homme attendait que son amant sorte de son mutisme. Au bout de cinq longues minutes de lourd silence, d'un voix timide, il lui demanda enfin « Je t'en pris mon amour, dis quelque chose. »

Que n'avait-il pas dit l

Severus se retourna avec brusquerie, le fusilla du regard et lâcha sa colère.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que tu es inconscient ? Irresponsable ? Egoïste ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ! Tu as violé l'esprit de tous ces gens – moi y compris alors que tu prétends m'aimer ! – tu as fait fi de la moralité et a menti à tout le monde pour satisfaire ta curiosit ! Je suppose que ton excuse de savoir s'il n'y aurait pas un élève susceptible d'être un autre mage noir n'est qu'une supercherie de plus en vue de garder ton pouvoir un peu plus longtemps ! Dire que tu me déçois est un faible mot… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ton attitude envers moi était des plus surprenantes et ambiguës. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé. »

Le cœur serré, Harry fixait l'homme qu'il aimait avec des yeux embués de larmes. Il avait mal mais comprenait ce que son amant pouvait ressentir et il devait bien s'avouer que celui-ci n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Il se racla la gorge pour tenter de retrouver sa capacité de parler et prit une courte inspiration.

« Ecoute Severus » implora-t-il doucement. « Je comprends que tu sois furieux envers moi… »

« Vous êtes trop bon Potter » ricana Snape avec un sourire sans joie.

« Oh non, mon amour, s'il te plaît, ne me rappelle pas par mon nom de famille. Pas après la nuit que nous avons passé. »

Harry le regarda de nouveau avec un air suppliant et Severus serra les lèvres, toujours pas prêt à lui concéder la moindre faveur mais prêt, en revanche, à l'écouter entièrement. Il croisa les bras et attendit.

Son étudiant reprit donc « Je comprends que tu sois en colère Sev et je reconnais que je ne me suis pas comporté très honnêtement envers tout le monde… »

L'homme renifla d'un air méprisant mais laissa son amant poursuivre.

« … Mais ce n'était pas dans le but de faire du mal. Ce n'était pas non plus dans le but malsain d'écouter les pensées des autres. Je – Je voulais juste – juste… »

Harry se tordait les doigts, mal à l'aise et Severus comprit soudain ce que son étudiant essayait de lui dire tout en ne voulant pas le divulguer.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et s'exclama « Ce n'était quand même pas pour connaître _mes_ pensées Harry ? »

Son vis-à-vis rougit et Severus jura.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu as complètement bouleversé les règles d'éthique, tu as menti à tout le monde et violé l'intimité des gens rien que parce que tu voulais connaître mes pensées ?!! »

« Bah… euh… » balbutia Harry de plus en plus rouge.

« De l'inconscience totale ! » dit Snape en frappant une table de son poing serré. « Et tu n'as pas pensé que je n'avais pas spécialement envie que tu saches ce que je pensais ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Harry ! Je ne supporte pas ça ! Dis-moi, aimerais-tu que quelqu'un connaisse toutes tes pensées, tous tes secrets et tous tes désirs et s'en serve après pour se foutre de toi… »

« Ce n'était pas pour me foutre de toi ! » s'écria Harry en pâlissant cette fois-ci. « Je t'aime ! Je ne te ferai jamais de tort ! »

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait cela ?! Pourquoi sinon pour… »

« Non ! » cria le Gryffondor avec ferveur. « Non ! Je voulais connaître tes pensées parce que je t'excitais et que je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout ! J'avais envie de t'exciter ! J'aimais savoir que tu bandais pour moi ! J'aimais entendre tes pensées lubriques me concernant ! J'aimais pouvoir t'exciter encore plus et t'entendre gémir de désir pour moi ! Moi aussi j'avais envie de toi ! »

Severus en était bouche-bée.

Mille pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête mais il prenait bien soin de les cacher à Harry, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile. Il savait que si les émotions prenaient trop le pas sur sa raison et donc sa concentration, cela ouvrirait une brèche dans la barrière qu'il avait érigée contre le pouvoir du jeune homme. Et si le mur se fissurait, son amant pourrait s'y incruster. Il devait être vigilant.

Il respira donc plusieurs fois profondément et répliqua « Donc, tu es en train de me dire que si tu as fait tout cela, c'était uniquement pour… me chauffer… »

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent de nouveau.

« … m'allumer… »

Harry était d'un beau rouge Gryffondor et se mordait la lèvre.

« … me torturer sexuellement et ne pas me contenter… »

« Non » murmura l'étudiant. « J'aurais bien voulu te satisfaire mais je crois que si j'avais posé ma main sur ton érection, tu te serais posé des questions… »

« Aucune question Harry, j'aurais savour » gémit l'homme en le regardant brièvement d'un air si affamé que le jeune homme frissonna.

Harry déglutit avec peine en sentant son propre membre commencer à réagir.

« En résumé, comme pour la potion de passion amoureuse, tu n'as fait tout cela que dans un but purement sexuel… pour me glisser dans ton lit… »

Harry gémit et secoua la tête avec lenteur « Au début, j'ai été choqué par tes pensées. Je n'aurais jamais deviné… puis, j'ai réalisé que j'adorais les entendre et c'est devenu comme une drogue… J'en voulais toujours plus… alors je les provoquais en t'excitant le plus possible et… et ensuite, j'ai découvert que j'étais amoureux de toi. Je n'ai pas fait tout cela dans un but méchant Severus. Je t'en prie, crois-moi. »

Le jeune homme regarda son professeur avec une sincère culpabilité, une lueur amoureuse qui ne pouvait pas être feinte et une limpidité qui attestait de la véracité de ses propos qui convainc son amant.

« Je te crois » dit Severus d'un ton brusque.

Harry sourit de joie et allait se jeter dans les bras de son amour lorsque celui-ci le retint.

« Mais je ne te pardonne pas » finit-il en le regardant avec une certaine froideur.

Le sourire du Gryffondor s'évanouit aussitôt et ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau.

« Severus… » commença-t-il d'une voix fanée.

« Non ! » le coupa l'homme. « Harry, je veux que tu prennes réellement conscience de la gravité de tes actes. L'idée que quelqu'un ait pu connaître mes pensées à mon insu me fait horreur. Tu n'as la permission d'aucun homme de le faire et pourtant tu en as pris – volé – le droit sans vergogne ni scrupule. Tu as menti à tout le monde, y compris à tes meilleurs amis et c'est tout cela que je ne peux pas te pardonner. Le respect, la loyauté et la confiance sont des bases indispensables dans toute relation… encore plus dans la relation amoureuse… et je ne suis plus sûr de ressentir ses trois sentiments vis-à-vis de toi à présent. »

« Severus… » implora Harry qui, à présent, sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Je t'en prie Harry, sors d'ici et ne reviens pas. »

« Oh non Severus ! Je t'en supplie, je t'aime. Je sais que j'ai été stupide et je ferai tout pour me rattraper, je te le promets. J'irai tout confesser à Dumbledore, je ferai des excuses publiques, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais je t'en prie, reste avec moi. »

L'homme le fixa pendant un long moment, les traits crispés. Il avait l'air de lutter contre lui-même.

Lorsque son expression se détendit, Harry comprit que sa décision était prise et irrévocable. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

« Bien » dit Snape avec impassibilité. « Je dois bien confesser que, malgré tout, je t'aime encore. »

Harry retint un soupir de soulagement en entendant son enseignant ajouter « Ne dis rien à Dumbledore… »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, non sûr d'avoir bien entendu ou correctement compris.

« … Oui » ajouta Severus. « Maintenant, il est un peu trop tard. Et, je pense que Dumbledore serait également déçu s'il apprenait tout cela or, Albus a beaucoup d'affection pour toi et j'en ai aussi pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit peiné. Ne lui confesse donc rien. Je vais essayer de trouver une potion, un sort ou autre chose qui t'ôtera ce pouvoir et te rendra comme avant. En attendant, je préfère ne plus te voir… Il me faut du temps. Je t'appellerais si j'ai des nouvelles ou si j'ai trouvé un remède. Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Severus ne le regardait plus et Harry baissa la tête, plus triste que jamais. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage blafard et malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait de rester auprès de son amant, il tourna les talons et sortit des quartiers de son enseignant.

La mort dans l'âme, il espérait que Severus lui pardonnerait vite. Il n'arriverait pas longtemps à vivre sans lui. Il l'aimait trop.

--------------------------------------------

La porte du dortoir dans lequel se trouvait Harry claqua à la volée et le jeune homme vit entrer un Seamus particulièrement furieux.

Harry fronça les sourcils et, inquiet, interrogea le blond qui jurait abondamment dans sa tête.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Seam ? »

« Ce n'est rien Harry, je suis juste un petit peu en colère mais ça va passer » lui répondit-il avant d'ajouter intérieurement. 'Et tout ça à cause de ce maudit Serpentard qui ne veut pas sortir avec moi. Je peux coucher avec bien sûr mais pas autre chose. Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que je suis un Gryffondor !'

Le brun s'abstint de tout commentaire. Visiblement, Seamus ne voulait pas en parler et Harry pouvait tout en fait comprendre que son ami préfère réfléchir seul, pour le moment, à ses peines de cœur. Par contre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné que l'Irlandais sorte avec un Serpentard et il aurait parier tout ce qu'il avait dans son coffre de Gringotts que le Serpentard en question n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Désormais, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que Malfoy n'allait pas faire souffrir Seamus parce que celui-ci ne le méritait vraiment pas.

En soupirant, Harry sortit de la pièce pour aller à Pré-au-lard où il devait acheter un objet précieux qui sauverait peut-être se propre relation.

--------------------------------------------

'Oh non ! Oh non là, mais je rêve ! Mais qu'elle arrête maintenant ! J'en ai assez de ces slips ! Les pingouins ! Puis les babouins ! Et maintenant, j'ai droit à Popeye avec sa boite d'épinards! Je lui avais dit sobre et SEXY !!! Et elle me ramène des Popeye !!! Je crois que je vais devoir les acheter tout seul ! Moi qui hait les magasins !'

'Trop sexe ! J'adore les porter. J'adore ça et j'_ai _le droit !'

'Je commence sérieusement à me demander si ce ne sont pas les elfes qui me les volent, ce n'est pas possible ! Deux sachets d'envolés en deux semaines…'

Le directeur de Poudlard était tellement plongé dans ses pensées de la plus hautes importances qu'il ne remarqua pas Harry qui descendait les escaliers en direction des cachots avec un gros paquet sous le bras.

'J'espère que ça va bien se passer pour notre premier rendez-vous ! Il faut que je me fasse un gommage, un masque hydratant puis un nourrissant. Heureusement que je me suis acheté un nouveau pot de crème pour ma peau sensible et oh ! Il faut que je m'épile…'

Harry se tourna brusquement vers le Serpentard de sixième année dont les pensées l'étonnaient incroyablement.

'Il s'épile ?' se dit-il en fixant toujours le jeune homme qui se dirigeait également vers les cachots. 'Je me demande ce qu'en penseraient les filles si elles entendaient ça ! Et dire que les garçons pensent presque tous qu'elles passent trois heures dans une salle de bain mais, d'après ce que j'entends souvent, je crois que certains hommes sont pires.'

'… Oh et qu'est-ce que je vais me mettre ! Aaaahhhh !!!'

'Chocolat, chocolat, chocolat… McGo ne comprend pas que si j'ai des mauvais résultats ces temps-ci c'est parce que je suis en grand manque…'

'Sexe, sexe, sexe… Lisa ne comprend pas que si je manque de romantisme ces temps-ci c'est parce que je suis en grand manque…'

Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire dans le couloir et tous les élèves présents le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Le jeune homme activa alors le pas et se retrouva bien vite dans le corridor désert qui menait aux quartiers de son maître des potions.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte de ceux-ci, il fit une halte et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'y frapper.

Une minute plus tard, Severus vint lui ouvrir et le Gryffondor le vit écarquiller les yeux de stupéfaction.

« Sev, puis-je entrer s'il te plaît ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'antidote Harry » dit son enseignant d'un ton froid.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu Severus. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

L'homme hésita un instant puis, pinça les lèvres et ouvrit la porte.

« Merci » murmura son étudiant en passant devant lui.

Snape ferma la porte et se tourna, les bras croisés, vers son petit ami.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

Bien que l'attitude de son amant lui faisait mal, Harry n'en laissa rien paraître et il lui tendit le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Si c'est un cadeau pour te racheter Harry, je ne… »

« Ce n'est pas un cadeau Sev » le coupa l'étudiant en lui tendant toujours l'objet qui contenait tous ses espoirs. « Je t'en prie, ouvre-le et tu comprendras. »

Avec un soupir, Severus le prit et déballa le papier protecteur qui l'entourait.

C'était une pensine.

L'homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur en fixant de nouveau son vis-à-vis.

« Si je te donne cette pensine, c'est que je l'ai acheté ce matin pour toi. Je l'ai rempli de souvenirs à moi… pas le genre de souvenirs que tu as vu lors de nos séances d'occlumancie mais d'autres qui montrent un peu… mes pensées. »

Harry fit une brève pose dans son explication pour reprendre une profonde mais courte inspiration et, en notant l'air surpris de son professeur, ajouta « Severus, je ne peux peut-être pas te faire lire dans mes pensées comme je l'ai fait avec toi mais voilà, regarde dedans, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un dernier regard malheureux avant de sortir de la petite pièce sous le regard déconcerté de son amant.

Harry quitta les cachots en espérant que Severus comprendrait tout ce qu'il était réellement et pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Et il priait tous les Dieux pour que son amour lui pardonne.


	14. Une pensine bien perturbante

Coucou. Voici le 14ème et avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous fais d'énormes poutouxes à tous.

**Onarluca, Djeiyanna, Minerve, Luwelin, Nfertiti, SweetDeath our YaoiMaster, Noa Black, Astronema, Céline.s, The-lighting-field, Lululle, Miya Black, Alinemcb54, Dega, Kyzara, Sasha Krum, Lily Ewans/Potter, Ginypompom, Arwen-cyn, Vif d'Or, Kaori, Chanelle : **Merci pour vos reviews. Ca m'a fait plaisir que vous aimiez le coup de la pensine et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce que Harry a mis dedans. Lol.

**Alicia D : **Merci. Je préfère quand il y a des sentiments dans une fic. J'écris aussi des one shots ou mini fics qui sont en particulier composées que de sexe mais j'introduis toujours quand même des sentiments.

**Egwene : **J'y ai déjà pensé à écrire plusieurs Harry/Sev déjà ensemble, mariés ou en concubinage, vivants à Poudlard ou non et qui auraient des problèmes de couple ou autres mais j'ai tellement de projets que je n'ai pas le temps de les concrétiser tous. Pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres fics de prévues et il y en a une qui ne va pas tarder à apparaître d'ailleurs mais je préfère finir celle-ci et m'avancer dans les autres aussi auparavant. En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien. Ca me fait très plaisir.

**Henna-Himitsu : **Mdr. Et bien non, dans le chap précédent, Harry n'a pas rencontré Monsieur Top 50 mais je te rassure, il n'est pas devenu fou. Lol. J'en fais mention dans ce chapitre-ci et on le verra dans le prochain. Pour le Serpentard de septième année, les bonbons de DD, c'est à voir dans le prochain chap également )

**Orlina : **Moi, j'adore Harry. C'est mon personnage préféré et ensuite vient Severus. Il a des défauts mais qui n'en a pas. J'aime bien aussi Draco mais aussi dans la perception que je me fais de lui. Pour moi, c'est le contraire, il n'a rien compris à ce qu'est la réalité et vit dans le monde qu'à construit son père : une parfaite illusion. Il croit des choses qui ne sont pas et quand il va voir la différence, la chute vas être rude. Mais je pense qu'il changera en bien. Tout au moins, je l'espère pour lui.

**Crackos : **Moi aussi je serais en colère si mon amant avait lu dans mes pensées. Je n'aimerais pas ça du tout et je lui en voudrais à mort. Je ne pouvais donc pas faire un Severus compréhensif mais je ne voulais pas non plus d'une rancune trop tenace d'où la pensine. Décidément, j'adore les pensines. Lol.

**Lola Reeds : **Vi, la pensine est un objet rare mais j'aime bien l'idée que Harry en ai une. Avec toutes les épreuves qu'il subit et les cauchemars qui le hantent, ça ne serait pas un luxe pour lui et il a assez d'argent pour s'en payer une. A sa place, j'irais m'en acheter une mais je ferais très attention à ce que personne ne puisse y accéder.

**Sybel26 : **Lol. Ta review m'a fait trop rire. J'espère que tu as encore tes avants-bras )

**Snapeslove : **Pauvre Seamus, tu l'aimes pas ? C'est vrai que dans les livres de JKR, ce n'est pas l'un des persos les plus importants mais il est très utiles dans les fics. Lol. Pour toutes tes questions, il y a les réponses dans ce chap mais surtout dans le suivant qui ne tardera pas )

**Aria Lupin : **Bah, Riry n'a pas choisi de lire dans les pensées. C'est le sort raté qu'il a reçu qui lui a donné ce don. Certes, il n'a rien fait pour le faire cesser mais il ne sait pas comment non plus. Il a des torts mais il a quand même donné de ses pensées à Severus et il a toujours eu quelques scrupules à entendre les pensées des autres )

**Mikii : **Moi aussi je trouve le geste de la pensine très romantique… Bon, ce qu'il a mis à l'intérieur ne l'est pas forcément (lol), tu verras pourquoi en lisant mais j'adore ce geste )

**Cybele Adam : **Vi, pour les bonbons de DD, … c'est au dernier chap )

**Dop : **Moi aussi j'aurais eu une réaction pire que Severus. J'aurais vraiment été furieuse et lorsque l'on sait que je suis rancunière, ça donne rien de bon. Lol. Pour ta longue review, ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien et je fais pareil )

**Laika La Louve : **La voilà la suite ) Je suis contente que me fic t'ait plu. Ce chap n'est pas axé sur l'humour mais le prochain, beaucoup plus.

**Aéris962 : **Merci, j'apprécie que tu aimes mes description des scènes chaudes. Lol. Je t'avouerais que ta question concernant ma sexualité m'a… déconcerté. Mais, ça fait la deuxième fois qu'on me pose cette question. En fait, j'aimerais bien te répondre oui mais je pensais que mon pseudo faisait assez féminin. Lol. En tout cas, merci. Dans un sens, c'est flatteur. Si je parais pour un homme gay c'est que mes textes sont crédibles. Bisous )

****

****

**Chapitre 14 : Une pensine bien perturbante**

****

Severus regardait la pensine que lui avait laissé Harry avec un mélange du curiosité et d'envie mais aussi une légère méfiance. Si le jeune homme pensait que cela allait suffire ! Il avait consciemment violé l'intimité des hommes de toute l'école et pensait qu'il pourrait se racheter en en donnant quelques unes à celui qui avait tout découvert ! Merlin, quelle inconscience !

En soupirant, le maître des potions rapprocha la pensine de son visage et plongea dans le tourbillon argenté d'un geste vif.

Il se retrouva bientôt à côté de son amant, dans un des couloirs du château et vit que le brun s'était figé. Severus comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il découvrit, plus loin, deux étudiants en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. L'homme ne pouvait bien sûr pas entendre les pensées que pouvaient lire Harry mais il n'était pas très difficile de connaître celles des deux amants. Severus sentit la colère commencer à l'envahir mais elle se tassa brusquement lorsqu'il vit son amant rougir de gêne et faire brutalement demi-tour.

Severus fronça les sourcils mais n'eût pas le temps d'analyser la situation qu'un autre souvenir s'imposait devant lui.

Il était toujours aux côtés de Harry mais cette fois-ci, il se trouvait dans les toilettes. Le jeune homme venait d'y entrer et se figea à nouveau en entendant les pleurs de quelqu'un. Harry parut se concentrer puis secoua la tête avec peine et sortit de la salle discrètement.

Severus fronça à nouveau les sourcils, commençant à comprendre. Harry avait dû entendre les pensées de l'élève en pleurs et l'avait laissé seul – très certainement comme l'étudiant le voulait – il n'avait donc pas profité de la situation pour assister à un nouveau spectacle.

L'homme déglutit péniblement. Il était de plus en plus conscient du message que voulait faire passer son amant : Il avait une moralité et n'avait jamais voulu faire le mal avec son nouveau pouvoir.

Severus se retrouva à nouveau dans le château et assista à une nouvelle scène qui confirma son hypothèse et, même s'il pensait toujours que Harry avait mal agi, il lui pardonnait. Le jeune homme n'était pas fourbe et avait peut-être été un peu naïf, un peu léger en ce qui concernait sa conscience de ce don. Il n'avait pas réalisé tout ce que cela impliquait mais personne ne pouvait, non plus, l'accuser de vilenies. Harry était beaucoup trop gentil pour détruire les gens comme il aurait pu le faire. Il avait connu toutes les pensées donc tous les complexes des hommes, toutes leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Il avait eu une arme des plus meurtrières dans les mains et ne s'en était pas servi.

L'homme sourit avec tendresse et allait sortir de la pensine lorsqu'un nouveau souvenir s'imposa à sa vue et il sentit son souffle s'étouffer dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en avisant un Harry étendu nu sur son lit, se tortillant de plaisir sous sa main audacieuse. Il caressait son membre avec une dextérité trahissant une longue pratique, alternant les mouvements lents aux attouchements violents et sauvages. Son autre main avait déjà migré vers son anus et avait inséré deux doigts aventuriers dans sa chaude et moite intimité. Les joues tâchées de rouge, le morveux se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec une mine innocente qui contrastait avec son activité pécheresse.

Severus sentit sa virilité frémir et il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa propre main sous sa robe puis sous la soie noire de son boxer. Capturant bientôt sa verge brûlante, il amorça de doux va-et-vients et laissa échapper un gémissement de désir mêlé de plaisir. Ses yeux sombres étaient fixés sur la bouche que martyrisait son étudiant de ses petites dents blanches, de ses lèvres entrouvertes parcourues de sa langue humide qu'il voulait sentir glisser dans sa propre bouche.

« Mmmmm » gémissait Harry en se caressant plus fiévreusement. « Oh Severus ! »

L'homme sursauta à l'appel de son nom et ses yeux se firent plus brûlants. Ses doigts se refermèrent avec plus de sauvagerie sur son sexe gonflé et en quelques caresses expertes, il jouit dans la chaleur de ses sous-vêtements.

Il vit Harry se raidir et se répandre sur sa peau en criant le nom de son maître des potions.

Severus haletait toujours et s'approcha du Gryffondor. Il détacha à contrecœur son regard de ses lèvres rouges pour regarder autour de lui.

C'était un après-midi où la tour Gryffondor était déserte. Le professeur put dater l'événement lorsqu'il vit, sur un bureau, une rédaction qu'il avait lui-même donné quelques jours auparavant et qu'il avait déjà corrigé. Harry avait donc pensé à lui avec une telle… ferveur… à la suite de son récurage de cheminée.

Severus sourit avant de se tourner vers le lit mais il n'eût plus l'occasion de revoir son amant tandis que le souvenir s'évaporait pour laisser place à un autre.

Il fronça les sourcils en avisant le jeune homme, caché derrière une des hautes colonnes d'un couloir de Poudlard, espionnant son professeur de potions. Harry le regardait avec un amour tellement sincère et douloureux dans les yeux que Severus en eût le cœur serré. Il entendit un murmure échapper des lèvres si belles de son étudiant et il s'échappa à nouveau de ce souvenir.

_« Je t'aime. »_

-------------------------------------------------

En sortant de la pensine, Severus savait deux choses.

Une, il avait totalement pardonné Harry… même s'il lui en voulait encore un peu.

Deux, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le jeune homme et lui fasse l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans la pensine mais sa main commençait à avoir des crampes. Severus ricana diaboliquement. Harry avait très certainement douté de l'efficacité de son plan. Il avait probablement pensé que le message ne passerait pas et il n'avait pas lésiné sur ses souvenirs érotiques et Severus en avait fait les frais. Mais il devait bien se dire qu'il en était satisfait. Il savait à présent que Harry avait également souffert de ce désir douloureux et lancinant qui l'avait empêché un bon nombre de fois de trouver le sommeil. Et il avait aussi découvert que son amant avait très souvent utilisé la bonne vieille méthode de travaux manuels pour ce libérer de cette tension.

Severus se mit en route pour la chasse au Harry sauvage, bien décidé à le capturer dans ses filets et à ne plus le laisser partir.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry n'en pouvait plus ! Il fallait qu'il sache !

Il venait de parcourir un couloir remplit de garçons et s'était mordu la lèvre plus d'une fois pour ne pas éclater de rire. Cependant, il était légèrement contrarié par deux choses.

Une, il avait la chanson de 'Tu pues le chat' de la série Friends dans la tête grâce à Mickael Corner.

Deux, il avait une curiosité à assouvir qui le rongeait depuis près de deux semaines.

Il venait de rencontrer le fameux Serpentard de septième année qui ne pensait qu'à ses choses qu'il portait et que Harry ignorait toujours. Et cela le minait. Il fallait qu'il sache !

C'est pourquoi, en cette minute, il descendait les marches amenant tout doucement aux cachots, derrière l'étudiant qui retournait probablement dans sa salle commune.

-------------------------------------------------

Severus entendit des échos de voix furieuses et se précipita rapidement vers eux, en pestant intérieurement contre cette perte de temps supplémentaire.

Les mots 'points de moins pour Gryffondor' au bord des lèvres, il se rua vers deux jeunes hommes en se promettant de faire vite pour pouvoir être avec Harry le plus rapidement possible.

-------------------------------------------------

Le Serpentard lui lança un coup d'œil étrange et Harry garda un visage impassible. Même lorsqu'il entendit le jeune homme se demander pourquoi Potter le suivait de si prêt.

Harry convint que, dans sa quête de la découverte, il n'avait pas été des plus discrets et ralentit quelque peu sa marche pour permettre une courte distance entre l'autre étudiant et lui.

-------------------------------------------------

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » dit Severus d'une voix sèche en regardant Seamus Finnegan avec un regard noir.

Il se souvenait trop bien de la fois où Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'avait embrassé. _Ces lèvres_ étaient à lui !

« Rien professeur » mentit vivement Draco Malfoy. « Nous étions juste en train de nous dire nos opinions sur un sujet et nos avis différent. Le ton a quelque peu monté mais nous avons fini de discuter. »

L'excuse était crédible bien que Snape n'était pas naïf. Il hocha pourtant la tête et après une brève réflexion, s'en alla précipitamment pour chercher Harry.

Lorsque le maître des potions fut parti, Seamus répliqua « Tu sais bien que nous n'en avons pas fini alors on continue ! »

« Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Finnegan ! » lui lança Draco en tournant les talons.

L'Irlandais le rattrapa bien vite par l'épaule et se mit à crier « Ah ouais ! On a fait l'amour ensemble et… »

« On a pas fait l'amour ensemble Finnegan » coupa le blond. « On a couché ensemble ! Ce qui est différent ! »

Seamus pinça les lèvres et dit « Et maintenant, tu me laisses tomber comme une vieille chaussette ! Non, je suis désolé mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux ! »

« Je m'en fiche de ce que tu veux Finnegan ! »

Le Gryffondor le fusilla du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Le Serpentard s'était mis à courir !

Il lui avait d'abord lancé des regards peu rassurés puis avait commencé à courir !

'Ai-je l'air menaçant ?' se demanda le Gryffondor en retenant un sourire tandis qu'il voyait le Serpentard entrer vivement dans sa salle commune.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui qu'il allait découvrir ce que le jeune homme portait et qui le rendait si sexy à ses yeux.

Harry s'apprêtait à remonter dans les hauteurs du château lorsqu'il entendit des voix en colère vociférer des insultes de plus en plus violentes. Il reconnu le timbre de Seamus puis celui de Draco Malfoy.

Il se précipita alors pour voir ce qu'il en était et pouvoir aider son ami en cas de besoin.

Il arriva auprès d'eux et vit immédiatement que les deux élèves ne se battaient plus qu'avec les mots. Ils avaient sortis leur baguette et commençaient à se lancer des sorts.

-------------------------------------------------

Severus revenait dans les cachots à toute allure. Il avait rencontré Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, la main dans la main, qui lui avait dit avoir entraperçu leur ami filer droit vers son domaine. Il n'avait pas perdu une seconde.

Il allait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et dévorer sa bouche qui le faisait déjà frémir rien qu'en y pensant. Ensuite, il l'amènerait dans ses quartiers, le glisserait dans son lit et caresserait son corps jusqu'à ce que son amant soit au bord de l'extase et là, il le prendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il explose.

Severus jubilait, impatient de retrouver son Harry.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry n'avait pas encore sorti sa baguette qu'il vit le duel devenir plus violent. Les sorts lancés étaient de plus en plus dangereux et il cria aux deux autres d'arrêter.

Ce fût là son erreur.

Surpris, Draco se retourna alors d'un geste vif et le sort qu'il venait d'envoyer à Seamus se dirigea vers lui. Il l'atteint de plein fouet.

Harry sentit son souffle se couper, son sang se glacer dans ses veines et son esprit s'embrumer à toute vitesse.

Alors qu'il chutait, il entendit plusieurs cris dont un, horrifié, provenant de l'homme qu'il aimait.

A suivre… 


	15. Le voleur de bonbons

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien n'est à moi sauf cette fiction déjantée. Elle a été inspirée par les romans de J. K. Rowling à qui le reste appartient. Ce disclaimer vaut également pour tous les chapitres antérieurs.

**Lola Reeds, Onarluca, Noa Black, Luwelin, Nfertiti, Tiayel, Egwene, Alicia D et la fille qui s'incruste (lol), Minerve, SweetDeath our YaoiMaster, Céline.s, Eternamm, Melantha, Djeiyanna, Lily Ewans/Potter, Orlina, Alinemcb54, Sigridia, Laika la Louve, Manehou, Dega, Zairoon, Lululle, Henna-Himitsu, Ginypompom, Shunrei, Chanelle, Merawen, Arwen-cyn, Vif d'or, Didinette, Calimera, Dop, Aulili, petit caca perdu, Yunie, Kyzara, Kaori, Kitty-Luv-Snape, Cococloud, Nat666, WendyMalfoy, Sethian, Juliette Subervie, Hagris : **Coucou à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Voici le dernier chapitre de 'Ce que veulent les hommes' et vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait mal au cœur. Ca a été ma première fic slash en Français et je suis triste de l'avoir finie. En tout cas, j'espère que le dernier chapitre ne vous décevra pas et surtout que vous ne voudrez pas me torturer après… Je vous adore, ne l'oubliez pas. Lol )

**Galaxia : **Je ne suis pas sûr de par quel pseudo je dois t'appeler. Tu me disais que ce n'était plus Astronema mais j'ai vu de tes reviews récentes avec toujours cette identité-là. Dis-moi le pseudo avec lequel tu veux que je t'appelle pour ne pas faire de bourde. Mici )

**Miya Black : **Si j'aime qu'on me dise que je suis sadique ? Bah c'est un compliment non ? Lol )

**Sybel26 : **Non, ma fic ne fera pas 18 chapitres. A l'origine, il ne devait y en avoir que 13 environ et au final, ce sera 15, celui-ci étant le dernier. Sinon, pour Draco, je l'ai fait fidèle à lui-même mais je pense toujours qu'il peut devenir quelqu'un de bien suivant les personnes qu'il côtoie, ses expériences et ses propres réflexions donc, il tournera bien suivant ma fic mais si on voudrait le voir, il faudrait plus de 15 chaps. Lol )

**Aéris962 : **Si je suis une fille. Lol. Mais tu ne m'as absolument pas vexée en me prenant pour un mec, ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon, pour ma fic, bah non tout ne se passe pas bien. Riry vient de se prendre un sort, il croît que Sev prend de la distance avec lui, Seamus et Draco se querellent, etc… mais c'est clair que je vais faire une fin qui se termine bien. Je n'aime pas quand ça se termine mal. Sinon, pour la prolongation de ma fic, ça serait un peu dur. Pour moi, l'histoire est terminée… )

**Cybele Adam : **Tu ne peux pas savoir comment la fin de ta review m'a mise mal à l'aise. Tu comprendras mieux en lisant ma note finale sous mon chapitre. Je sais que mes lecteurs vont m'en vouloir mais je devais le faire.

**Mikii : **Voui ma belle, j'ai déjà pensé à leur faire se servir de leur baguette pendant les petites séances de 'travaux manuels' et d'ailleurs, ça sera théoriquement dans le prochain chapitre de 'Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus'. Je devais déjà le placer dans le deuxième chapitre mais je n'ai pas réussi. Idem pour le troisième )

**An City Hunter : **Lol. Bah, Ron, je l'aime bien mais sans plus. Je le trouve vraiment stupide (désolée mais c'est mon avis) mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il est immature et non pas à cause d'incapacité parce qu'il sait très bien jouer aux échecs. Ce qui est un jeu de stratégie, de logique et qui nécessite une certaine réflexion. Mais sinon, moi j'adore Colin, il me fait trop marrer et j'aime aussi Seamus et Neville. Lol )

**Aldara : **Yes, you read the sentence correctly. Indeed, Harry told Snape that he had kissed Seamus and when I translate that in English, all my readers will kill me for that cliffhanger. Lol ;)

**Crackos : **Voui, tu es pardonnée. Lol. Et oui, je sais que j'ai été en retard sur cette fic. Ca fait une semaine que je veux l'écrire et je n'y arrive pas à cause d'imprévus qui m'en empêchent à chaque fois. Ah ! Frustration, frustration. Lol )

**Miss S : **Je te jure que pour mon sadisme, ce n'est qu'une légende. Non, je ne croise pas les doigts. Lol. Pour la traduction de 'Extrême séduction, non seulement elle a été commencée mais elle a été finie aussi. Lol. Tu la trouveras dans mon profil )

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous.**

.

.

**Chapitre 15 : Le voleur de bonbons**

****

Une main douce lui caressait les cheveux.

Harry remua légèrement la tête et se figea. Merlin, la douleur était trop horrible.

« Attends Harry » entendit-il la voix de Hermione dire. « Madame Pomfrey a laissé un antalgique pour toi. Ca fera partir instantanément ton mal de tête. »

La jeune femme aida son ami à se redresser et le voyant grimacer de souffrance à chaque mouvement de tête, lui apporta le verre à la bouche. Il but avec réticence le breuvage infecte mais ne le regretta pas deux secondes plus tard car il sentait son crâne se décompresser et son cerveau devenir plus léger. La douleur s'était calmée pour disparaître totalement.

Harry regarda donc autour de lui et vit que Ron scrutait son visage avec inquiétude. Hermione lui caressait toujours les cheveux et portait également ce masque angoissé.

« Ca va mieux » dit Harry en se redressant complètement. Il n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre tandis que Seamus Finnegan entrait dans l'infirmerie à vive allure. Lorsqu'il vit son ami, réveillé et ayant repris des couleurs, il soupira de soulagement et sourit faiblement.

« Oh Harry » commença l'Irlandais en s'approchant de lui. « Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu. J'ai eu si peur lorsque je t'ai vu tomber et ne pas te relever. Tu étais si pâle Merlin ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Seamus, je vais bien et puis, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a lancé ce sort… »

« Je sais mais c'est à cause de moi. C'est avec moi que ce battait Malfoy ! »

« Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en sermonner… »

« Harry » le réprimanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

« Tu seras content d'apprendre » reprit le blond. « que Malfoy a eu un mois de retenue et cent points de moins ont été retirés à Serpentard ! » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire jubilant. « Et ce n'est pas tout ! Je n'en suis pas encore revenu. C'est Snape qui a retiré lui-même tous ces points ! Tu te rends compte Harry ! A sa propre maison ! Non, j'en reviens toujours pas ! »

'Severus' gémit Harry intérieurement. Il fallait qu'il le voit. Tout de suite.

D'un mouvement vif, il ôta la couverture qui le recouvrait et descendit du lit à toute vitesse. Seulement, il avait présumé de ses forces et vacilla avant d'être maintenu par Seamus qui s'était précipité pour le soutenir.

« Reste tranquille Harry ! » lui dit Hermione. « Tu es encore trop faible ! »

« Non, ça va » la rassura le jeune homme. « Je t'assure, je vais bien. C'est juste que je me suis levé un peu trop vite. »

Seamus le maintenait toujours debout et l'aidait à remonter dans son lit lorsque la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant place au professeur de potions. Un enseignant qui vit rouge lorsqu'il vit les mains de Seamus Finnegan tripoter son amant.

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet lorsqu'il lâcha « Ne le touchez pas Finnegan ! »

Interloqué, l'Irlandais se retourna vers lui tandis que Harry se rasseyait en dévorant du regard le nouveau venu.

« Sortez tous d'ici » siffla-t-il avec froideur.

« Mais… » commença Hermione avec réprobation.

« J'ai dit Sortez tous d'ici ! Immédiatement ! Il faut que je parle à Potter ! »

La jeune femme maugréa mais se dirigea pourtant vers la porte, suivie de près par ses amis qui lançaient des regards noirs à Snape.

Severus se rapprocha de son amant et, une fois s'être assurée que la porte était bien fermée et que l'infirmière était bien partie cherchée d'autres potions dans ses stocks, il prit le visage de son élève entre ses mains et l'examina avec acuité.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda l'enseignant d'une voix neutre.

« Je vais bien. Je t'en prie, embrasse-moi » supplia Harry.

A peine ces mots franchirent-ils ses lèvres que Severus les avait déjà capturées.

« Oh Harry ! Mmmm » soupira l'homme en plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche et en se délectant de son nectar. Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux noirs en bataille et en caressèrent les douces mèches avec délectation.

Harry ouvrit davantage la bouche pour faciliter la caresse de la langue de Severus et gémit de plaisir en sentant son amant mordiller ses lèvres qu'il aimait voir rougies et gonflées par son fait.

« Je t'aime Harry » murmura l'homme entre deux baisers.

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour » répliqua le jeune homme en caressant les cheveux, le cou et les épaules de son professeur.

Ils venaient de se coller l'un contre l'autre lorsque Madame Pomfrey arriva dans la pièce en portant une belle quantité de bocaux dans ses bras.

Les deux hommes se détachèrent immédiatement l'un de l'autre et virent que la médico-mage, tout occupée à déposer son fardeau, ne s'était aperçue de rien.

Severus sortit rapidement sa baguette et murmura une brève incantation qui firent disparaître, sur leur visage, les signes traîtres de leur désir mutuel. L'homme vit à regret la bouche de son amant reprendre sa couleur originelle et sa douce plénitude.

Il la fixait toujours intensément lorsque Madame Pomfrey s'exclama « Ah ! Enfin réveillé Monsieur Potter ! Bien ! Et comment vous sentez-vous ? »

'Très étroit dans mon pyjama' aurait-il pu dire mais il préféra la version courte et répondit « Je vais bien. »

La femme se dirigea vers lui et rabattit un rideau au nez du maître des potions qui attendit cinq minutes derrière que l'infirmière ait terminée sa consultation. Une fois qu'elle fût totalement rassurée et qu'elle eut donné les recommandations d'usage à son patient, elle le laissa partir, accompagné de son maître des potions.

« Sev » commença Harry en regardant son amant tandis que les portes de l'infirmerie se refermaient derrière eux. « J'ai vu Ron et Seamus comme tu le sais et… Je n'entends plus rien. Je veux dire… je n'entends plus leurs pensées. »

« Oh ! » répondit l'homme qui tenta de ne pas laisser montrer sa satisfaction.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est pass » continua le jeune Gryffondor en essayant d'étouffer l'amertume et la nostalgie qui voulaient transpercer dans sa voix. « J'entendais tout jusqu'à ce que Malfoy m'envoie un sort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu… »

« C'était un '_inversio_' Harry » le coupa Severus en lançant un coup d'œil à son visage ébahi. « Il voulait renvoyer le sort que Finnegan venait de lui lancer mais tu l'as surpris et il s'est tourné brusquement vers toi. C'est pour ça que tu l'as reçu et je pense qu'il a dû, en quelque sorte, désactivé le sort raté que Weasley t'avait lancé et qui était toujours éveillé en toi. Tu ne peux plus connaître les pensées des autres parce que Draco a neutralisé cette magie qui t'apportait ce don. Je ne vois que cette explication. »

Harry pinça les lèvres et se tint coi jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent tous deux les appartements de Snape.

L'homme lui demanda alors « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? Tu devrais pourtant être content de ne plus rien entendre. Ca ne devait pas être facile tous les jours et tout est revenu à la normale. C'est mieux ainsi. Pour tout le monde. »

« Oui, je sais » murmura Harry en se mordant la lèvre, la tête baissée.

« Mais ? » interrogea Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais ça me fait bizarre » avoua le jeune homme en relevant la tête pour plonger ses prunelles de jade dans celles d'ébène de son amant. « Ca fait presque deux semaines que j'entendais les pensées et là… plus rien ! Je me sens comme… seul… comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Et puis, je me sens frustré. Je me pose des milliers de question. Que porte le Serpentard ? Qui vole les bonbons de Dumbledore ? Quelle sera la prochaine chanson qu'aura Mickael Corner dans la tête ? Est-ce que la mère de Robin va arrêter de lui acheter des slips à motifs babouin, pingouin ou Popeye, il n'aime pas ça… et… »

« Quoi ?! » dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant son élève d'un drôle d'air.

« Rien… rien » répondit Harry en se mordant de nouveau la lèvre. « Toutes les pensées que je connaissais, je ne les aurais plus. Je commençais à connaître les étudiants de cette école, les camarades que je côtoie tous les jours mais que je ne connais pas au fond. Je m'étais habitué et là, il n'y a plus rien. Il n'y a plus que moi. Seul. Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu étais contre tout ça et je sais que je n'entendais que mes pensées avant mais, oui, je m'étais vraiment habitué à tout ça et… j'aimais… J'aimais… »

Harry s'interrompit en baissant de nouveau la tête.

Severus s'approcha de lui et lui glissa un doigt ferme sous le menton pour le regarder encore en face.

« Tu aimais quoi ? »

« Rien ! » répondit-il en essayant de se dégager mais Severus l'en empêcha.

« Dis ! » ordonna l'homme d'une voix douce.

« Non, tu ne comprendras pas. »

« Je comprendrais tout venant de toi. Dis ! »

« Non, Sev. Je… »

« Dis ! »

Le ton était plus péremptoire et Harry céda.

« D'accord, je te le dis mais promets-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir ni de te moquer de moi ! »

« Mais tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me le dises. Ecoute… »

« Promets sinon, je ne te dis rien ! »

« Promis. Dis-moi tout maintenant ! » ordonna Severus avec une certaines impatience dans la voix à présent.

Harry cligna des yeux et répondit timidement « J'aimais… entendre _tes_ pensées et elles vont me manquer. J'aurais voulu encore entendre… tous ces mots que j'adorais… »

« Et quels mots adorais-tu m'entendre penser ? »

« Rien ! »

« Harry ! »

« Que tu m'aimais ! » s'écria-t-il tout à coup. « Que tu me désirais comme tu n'avais jamais rien voulu d'autre ainsi avant ! Que tu crèves du besoin de me toucher ! Que rien que la vue de mes lèvres te fait bander ! J'aimais entendre toutes tes pensées quand nous faisions l'amour, savoir exactement ce qui te faisait vibrer et entendre ton excitation monter due à mes réactions quand tu me touchais ! J'adorais ça ! »

Harry ferma un instant les yeux en reprenant une longue respiration avant d'ajouter dans un murmure « J'adorais ça… et maintenant, je ne les aurais plus… »

Contre toute attente, Severus sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à Harry qui se retrouva bientôt nu en face de son professeur. Il n'eût pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que son amant se trouvait également dévêtu et l'emmenait dans sa chambre pour le jeter avec brusquerie sur son lit.

Le jeune homme sentit un autre corps se glisser sur le sien et Severus chuchota à son oreille « J'aime la douceur de ta peau ». Le geste suivait la parole tandis qu'un long doigt fin vagabondait sur le torse de Harry, entre ses pectoraux légèrement musclés. L'index s'aventura sur le ventre puis plus bas. « J'aime te sentir frémir au moindre de mes contacts – même le plus léger et ça m'excite de savoir que ton désir est en train de s'enflammer. » Le regard de Severus s'abaissa et vint fixer le membre de son amant qui se gorgeait de sang. « J'aime voir ton érection monter et me dire que je vais pouvoir la toucher, la goûter où m'y faire empaler. Ces _pensées_ m'excitent au plus haut point. »

Harry sourit devant ses paroles. Il savait que Severus n'aimait pas dévoiler ses pensées mais il le faisait, en cet instant, pour lui. Bien sûr, il savait que Harry connaissait déjà tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui et l'homme savait que son étudiant avait entendu un nombre conséquent de ses pensées mais, en cette minute et pour la première fois, Severus le faisait de son plein gré et pour Harry, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui donner.

« Et j'aime cette bouche ! » reprit Severus.

Harry sourit plus largement et haussa un sourcil provocateur avant de dire d'une voix rauque et pleine de promesses « Alors, embrasse-la. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit avant que des lèvres souples viennent capturer les siennes avec avidité.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry était heureux. La veille, il avait fait l'amour avec Severus et son amant n'avait pas cessé de lui répété qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il lui avait révélé ses moindres pensées pendant cet acte charnel qui les avaient soudé l'un à l'autre pendant des heures de passion et de tendresse.

Le jeune homme se sentait amoureux chaque seconde davantage de son petit professeur qui lui avait apporté tout l'amour dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il ne voyait plus d'ombre dans sa vie. Il n'existait plus aucune frustration de telle sorte dans…

Merlin !

Au loin, il pouvait voir le Serpentard de septième année qui portait quelque chose que Harry mourrait d'envie de savoir. Frustration ! Frustration ! Frustration ! L'étudiant ne l'avait pas encore vu et Harry en était relativement soulagé. Il se souvenait encore trop bien de leur dernière rencontre où, se sentant persécuté, le Serpentard avait fuit en courant.

Harry continua de marcher dans le couloir et croisa le jeune homme qui portait toujours des slips tant détestés. Le Gryffondor sourit en se demandant si, à présent, ils étaient bien noirs comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Il étouffa un petit rire et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Mickael Corner. Quelle chanson pouvait-il bien chanter aujourd'hui ? Et d'ailleurs, en chantait-il une ? Oui probablement mais Harry ne saurait jamais plus laquelle. Un regain de nostalgie lui serra le cœur et il prit un malin plaisir à fredonner tout en passant à côté de Monsieur Top 50 comme il l'avait surnommé.

« C'est la danse des canards qui en sortant de la marre… »

Harry ne pût empêcher son sourire de s'élargir en entendant un « Oh non ! » étouffé et horrifié mais résigné. Il essayait toujours de s'abstenir d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il se trouva enfin face à face au Serpentard de septième année qui l'intriguait tant et là, la frustration le submergea à un tel point qu'il s'imagina lui sauter dessus pour lui hurler « Tu vas me dire ce que tu portes maintenant ! Dis-le moi ! » Et Harry était tellement plongé dans son action mentale qu'il ne s'entendit pas émettre un grognement sinistre tout en dévisageant l'étudiant de sa Maison rivale avec un air de prédateur assoiffé de sang. Par contre, il entendit le petit cri que ce dernier poussa ainsi que sa course éperdue pour regagner son salut.

Harry secoua alors la tête et se morigéna intérieurement. Le garçon allait réellement le prendre pour un fou.

« Potter ! » entendit-il alors quelqu'un l'appeler.

Il se retourna d'un geste vif et se retrouva nez à nez avec son amant.

« Potter ! Qu'avez-vous à grogner sur les élèves de ma Maison ? Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Harry se retint de sourire encore une fois tout en sachant que Severus jouait son rôle de grand méchant maître des potions et qu'il regagnerait ses points très rapidement.

Harry baissa alors la tête d'un air faussement soumis et entendit l'homme ricaner avant de partir. Et c'est à cet instant même que le Gryffondor réalisa qu'en fait, il n'était pas seul. Certes, il ne pouvait plus entendre les pensées des autres mais seulement les siennes, cependant, il n'était plus seul. Il avait Severus.

« Harry ? »

L'interpellé se retourna à nouveau et vit le directeur de Poudlard s'approcher de lui en souriant.

« Je vois avec plaisir que tu vas mieux. J'aimerais te parler un petit instant, es-tu libre maintenant ou as-tu un cours ? » lui demanda Dumbledore.

« Non, je n'ai rien pour le moment Professeur. »

« Bien » dit le vieux sorcier d'un air ravi. « Suis-moi. Nous allons allez dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquilles. »

Dumbledore se dirigea alors avec Harry vers son bureau.

« J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais mais je viens de voir Poppy qui m'a dit que tu étais en pleine forme. Je suppose que le sort que t'a envoyé Monsieur Malfoy ne t'a rien fait parce qu'il devait renverser un sort envoyé. Et étant donné que tu n'en avais lancé aucun, cela ne pouvait pas te faire le moindre mal. »

« Oui Professeur » répondit Harry avec embarras. Il n'aimait pas mentir au vieil homme mais puisque tout était rentré dans l'ordre, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de lui faire part de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis près de deux semaines.

« Entre ! » lui dit Dumbledore en le suivant dans la pièce.

Ils pénétraient tous les deux dans le bureau circulaire lorsqu'un bruit étrange leur parvint aux oreilles. Ils se tournèrent alors dans un bel ensemble vers la source de ce bruit et ce qu'ils virent leur fit tomber la mâchoire.

Là, Fumseck se tenait sur le cadre de bois du large fauteuil de Dumbledore et avait enfoui sa tête dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau. Au bruit que les deux hommes avaient fait en entrant, il avait redressé sa tête et on pouvait voir un paquet de bonbons au citron coincé dans son bec.

En voyant le vieux mage, le phénix avait ouvert de grands yeux horrifiés et fixait son propriétaire d'un air épouvanté.

« P-Professeur » balbutia Harry en secouant la tête avec incrédulité. « C'est possible de voir un phénix rougir ? Parce que… je sais bien qu'il est rouge mais là, on dirait qu'il l'est plus que d'habitude. »

Harry n'eût jamais sa réponse tandis qu'il voyait Dumbledore sans voix, dévisager son oiseau écarlate et doré qui prit bien vite la poudre d'escampette, le paquet de bonbons toujours coincé dans son bec.

« B-Bah ça… ça alors ! » bégaya enfin Dumbledore. « C-C'était Fumseck ! »

**- FIN -**

.

.

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**** : **Je vous entends de là dire que je suis affreusement sadique à cause du Serpentard pour lequel vous n'avez pas découvert le secret. A l'origine, je comptais le dévoiler mais ensuite, je me suis dit que ce serait plus logique de le laisser dans l'ombre. Pourquoi ? Pour vous torturer ? Parce que je suis une incurable sadique en manque ? Non. C'est juste parce que Harry ne peut pas savoir tous les secrets de chacun. Il en a déjà entendu plus qu'il n'aurait jamais dû et en ne révélant pas le secret du Serpentard, cela montre que la vie reprend ses droits pour Harry et que tout revient à la normale. Je vous laisse donc le choix de penser ce que vous voulez pour lui. C'est vraiment ce qu'il vous plaira )

Gros poutouxes.


End file.
